Finding Their Own Words
by krazegirl
Summary: COMPLETE. My sequel to Lyrics & Love. Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth have two weeks to plan their wedding and I take you through the big day and the two weeks that follow. Lots of Parker, squint action and a bit of Max thrown in for fun.
1. Dancing in the Moonlight

**Finding Their Own Words**

**Author's Note**:

a) I don't own squat. Nothing. Nada. Nope. Don't sue me 'cause my best friend is an amazing lawyer who'll kick your ass.

b) This story is a _sequel_, as in part of a series. Please read the companion piece "Lyrics & Love" before reading this, as you might get confused otherwise.

c) I welcome, and love, reviews of all kinds. Tell me if I'm stupid, tell me I'm a genius or anything in between. Also, if you're gonna tell me something is OOC (out of character), please consider the companion story which resolved most of the issues that seem OOC.

d) I will try my very hardest to respond to your lovely reviews, especially if you sign in. If I don't, please understand that I still love y'all!

e) When possible, these chapters will be betaed by KatieBeth, who's just amazing.

f) In a moment of either sheer genius or wild insanity, I decided to name each chapter after a song. The lyrics may or may not appear in the chapter but the song title will at least give one of the themes for the chapter.

**Chapter 1 Dancin' in the Moonlight**

Temperance Brennan finished drying the last dish and placed it in the cabinet with a smile. She straightened up the kitchen slowly, lying out the dishtowel to dry and preparing the coffee pot for the morning. _I love this house,_ she thought to herself, a gentle smile playing across her lips. _It's so quiet and peaceful. _Her eyes skimmed the kitchen, recalling earlier that morning when Booth had insisted on making her pancakes. _You can't have Saturday morning brunch without pancakes! _he'd insisted, serving her with a smile before they continued to unpack the boxes that littered their new home.

Turning off the light and walking slowly, Temperance passed the kitchen's built in breakfast nook, a feature Booth insisted on in their early house hunting. Smiling, the anthropologist dropped the case files that were scattered on the table from the previous week's cases into her Jeffersonian bag, leaving only her laptop and latest manuscript out for work on Sunday.

She turned to the living room, a sizable space with a comfortable window seat that afforded a view of the large backyard. She barely noticed the half dozen bookshelves filled with her artifacts and books or the big screen television Booth had installed. Temperance came to pause by the couch. It was a large couch, one that had made the trip from Booth's old apartment to their new home. She ran her fingers along its fabric, recalling many nights spent snuggling close to Booth, nights reading to Parker. Though it was older, they both wanted this couch to stay. It was on this couch that Temperance told Booth she'd move in with him, the place where Parker gave her the engagement ring on her finger and where they were a family.

A relaxed smile graced her lips as Temperance imagined the future in this place. She could see herself in the kitchen working on case files or her latest book, a place where she could sit and keep her eye on Parker in the living room. She could see Booth cooking one of his fabulous dinner creations or just sashaying around the kitchen humming 'Do You Think I'm Sexy?' as he did when he was a little tipsy. Temperance wanted to go to every room, to envision the future there. With Booth, for the first time in a long time, Temperance felt secure, safe to dream, safe to trust in the future.

Temperance resisted the urge to wander around upstairs, as Booth was already asleep. She knew the rooms up there already. There was Parker's room, where boxes cluttered the closet and only the bed was set up for her partner's young son. Drop cloths covered the floor so Angela could paint a mural for Parker as soon as the artist returned to D.C. There were two other rooms, quite empty at the moment. One was her office, a space Booth had insisted on giving her-despite her preference for the kitchen table-and the other a guest room, empty save for a lamp. They'd been reluctant to call it a nursery yet. Although, that unnamed nursery was the reason they bought this house at this time. Sure, they planned on moving eventually from Booth's small and increasingly crowded apartment. But for a baby, if they were going to have a baby, Temperance wanted a house. Their master suite was the last room upstairs, filled with their furniture and cozy, the room where she could spend all day, wrapped up in her fiancée's arms.

_No more of that,_ thought Temperance with a grin as she recalled the look of astonishment on Booth's face earlier that evening.

_Flashback_

"_Do you mind? Would you? Can we wait until after the wedding?" Her eyes pleaded with him as he understood her request. His heart was torn between doing things her way and not wanting to go a day without her. _

"_But… But… we haven't even started planning yet!" _

"_Two weeks, Booth. Angela and Jack and Davey get back in two weeks. Let's get married then."_

"_What? Where? How?" He stammered, looking at her as if she'd grown another head._

"_Let's get married. In two weeks. Parker will be here for the weekend, we'll have our squints and your parents can come if they want. Please? Let's get married."_

"_In two weeks?" She smiled at his incredulous tone._

"_Yes."_

"_Two weeks to plan a wedding?"_

"_Yes."_

"_That's not enough time, Bones."_

"_Plenty of time." _

"_Two weeks without…" His brow furrowed in concentration, trying to remember the last time they'd gone more than two days without, well, you know._

"_Yes, Booth."_

"_Okay."_

"_Okay?" She frowned; it wasn't like him to give up this quickly. _

"_Okay. In two weeks we'll get married with everyone who's important to us and then we'll start trying for a baby."_

"_Booth, we don't know if I can even get pregnant, you know, after…"_

"_Then we'll have fun trying." Temperance's grin matched Booth's perfectly as they sealed the deal with a kiss. Without warning, Booth pulled away, his head lying on her shoulder as he muttered with a curse,_

"_Two weeks!"_

_End Flashback_

Temperance kept walking, this time into the downstairs master bedroom. It had been sparingly furnished with just a bed and dresser, remainders from Temperance's old apartment. Someday it might be transformed into a playroom for the children. _Children,_ Temperance paused at the thought, _I still can't get used to wanting children. _She walked again, passing the formal dining room. The large table was set with three place settings; _maybe we'll add another place setting soon. _The room was feeling stuffy, warm even, to the scientist who opted to walk more outside, in the cool night air.

_Should I have stopped taking my birth control so soon? _she wondered_. Is it too early to do this, to want this? _Temperance ran her hand along the shrubs that lined the walkway to the front door, smiling down at the ring that Booth had given her. _We've been together almost three years; it's not about time. The question is… am I ready?_

Making her way to the backyard, Temperance was soothed by the gentle scent of pine. The yard was exquisitely landscaped with towering hydrangea plants on the far side of the expansive yard and manicured flowerbeds lining the fence. Temperance gazed up at the full moon and decided to lay down on the grass in order to see it better, the sharp edges of the blades tickle her arms and feet. Looking up at the beautiful flowers, her favorite, which glowed in a bright blue hue in the moonlight, she thought some more.

_I've never seen hydrangeas in the moonlight… they're quite beautiful. The grass is pokey, as Parker would say, and I think an ant is crawling across my toe. _Temperance grinned, wishing she had Parker with her now, to show him the flower, the ant in the moonlight. _I want to see again, see through the eyes of a child, beautiful things. _She shivered involuntarily and her mind recalled the nights she spent alone, in one foster home or another, experiencing things no child should. _They took away my childhood._ And Temperance knew, a peace within herself she had not felt in a long time, that things would be okay. She had a home again, a real home with a family. Soon she would have a child in Parker and a husband in Seeley.

Seeley Booth was, at that moment, watching his fiancée from their upstairs bedroom, watching her bathe in the moonlight. _Damn! This night was supposed to be special! We should have celebrated setting the date, danced in the moonlight, made love under the stars. _He continued to watch Temperance in the yard wishing he could lay beside her, warm her in the cool night. _Cool it, he_ told himself sternly, _you promised her you'd wait. Two weeks. Two weeks! Fourteen days, three hundred thirty-six hours and twenty thousand some odd minutes! _Booth watched her gently reach for a flower and his heart skipped a beat. Turning reluctantly from the window he walked swiftly to the bathroom. Reaching the shower, he stepped in fully dressed, gasping as the freezing water soaked through his nightclothes.

_Two weeks. Two weekstwoweekstwoweeks. _The mantra repeated in his head incessantly, torturing him slowly. Slowly, he stripped away his soaked clothes and let the water run warm, pushing thoughts of Temperance from his mind. When that failed, he prayed, his voice dangerously low and rough.

"Hail Mary, full of grace…."

When Booth was finished, after an especially long request to Saint Jude, he redressed and fell into bed, alone with his thoughts. Thoughts that ranged from the pure joy of wanting a baby with Temperance to the deep loneliness he felt without her next to him. And as he drifted off to sleep, his mind knew just one thing: it was going to be a long two weeks.

END Chapter

AN: This picks up the same night as chapter 66 of "Lyrics & Love"; new chapter up soon. Who's excited besides me? Oh, and two points to the first person to identify who Saint Jude is the patron saint for…

BN: I'm betaing again! Do I hear cheering? Why, yes, I believe I do :) I just got back from volleyball… what better way to get over your aching thighs than to read an incredible story? Yeah, I can't think of any other options, either. Don't forget to review, people. Reviews make us happy. More Kraze than me, but still.


	2. Always on My Mind

AN: So Saint Jude is the patron saint of lost causes, just thought I'd throw that in there for ya. And three guesses what's 'always on Booth's mind'. Yep, thought you'd get that one. As many people have already mentioned, as the days go by Booth will become more and more 'frustrated'.

**Chapter 2 Always on My Mind**

Sunday morning brought Booth another cold shower when he woke to find Temperance, in her skimpy pajamas, curled against him. Her white silk cami was almost translucent in the bright morning light, shining from the windows, unfiltered by curtains or shades. Booth slowly, carefully, withdrew his hand from her waist where her shorts were bunched high on her thigh. Watching her sleep for a moment, Booth recalled his promise and knew it was going to be the longest two weeks of his life.

He was downstairs, reheating pancakes and pouring milk when she appeared, drowsy from the late night and early morning. Thankfully, Booth noticed, she'd opted to wear her robe and not torture him needlessly.

They sat quietly, Temperance sipping at her coffee, drinking in its aroma with a sigh. After a moment, she looked up from her breakfast, feeling Booth's intense gaze.

"What?" she asked, wondering was he was thinking, staring at her so hard.

"Nothing." Booth looked away quickly, unwilling to admit just how sexy he found her all rumpled and tired, her hair wild and curly before her shower. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he turned back to his pancakes, willing the images of Bones in the shower out of his head.

"We should start planning," Temperance suggested, unsure of where to start.

"We should, the sooner this wedding happens, the sooner we-"

"Booth!" she interjected, though not at all surprised by his one-track mind. "We're getting married in two weeks."

"Thirteen days," he corrected automatically.

"Fine, thirteen days. I will need every minute to plan this wedding." Booth sighed and reached across the table for her hand.

"I know, Bones, let's get started. Didn't you have a list somewhere?" Temperance nodded but looked apprehensive.

"Angela says you're not supposed to help plan the wedding."

"Angela isn't here, who else will help you?"

"Sharon."

"Your publicist? Bones, let me help, otherwise you'll get overwhelmed and stressed and this thing won't happen in two weeks." Temperance frowned, contemplating his offer.

"Well, I'll need your input with some things but I can handle everything else."

"_Temperance._" His voice was dangerously low.

"_Seeley,_" she bargained, "I will let you know if I need help, but let me do this. Otherwise we'll spend all our time arguing over the details."

"Fine, what do we need to do together?" Temperance pulled up the list on her laptop.

"Date and time, a week from Saturday, what time do you think?" Booth thought for a moment.

"How about 11 AM? We'd have time for lunch and some dancing before we… start the honeymoon," he finished sheepishly, as she raised her eyebrows at his perseverance.

"Fine. 11 AM. Invitees: Parker, Angela, Jack and Davy, Zack. Will your parents come? How about your brother?" Booth shrugged as he finished his coffee and rose to refill the mug.

"I don't know yet. We'll call them tonight but put them on the guest list anyway. Let's add Dr. Goodman and Cam, even though neither will probably come, Cullen and his wife, Sid, Rebecca, Russ and Max to that list."

"Booth," Temperance typed in most of the names he'd mentioned, "I don't want to see my father. He… he kills people who get close to me and leaves, I don't want him there." Booth studied her thoughtfully, hearing, not for the first time, her reasons for rejecting her father's attempts at reconciliation.

"Temperance, he came to town for Angela and Jack's first wedding, just because he thought it was you. He wants to be there, probably even want to walk you down the aisle. Let's just think about it. He probably already knows." Temperance snorted.

"We haven't told anyone when we're getting married yet. I doubt he knows."

"Max Keenan has the unusual ability to know a lot about your life, Bones. Trust me, he'll know soon."

"And then what? Beat you up again?"

"Hey!" Booth was indignant, "I took him down, Bones, and I arrested him."

"And then he left, again. I'll make you a deal: I won't invite him but won't stop him from showing up either. You won't arrest him on our wedding day but don't stop other agents from doing so. Deal?"

"Deal. We should talk to Rebecca today when we get Parker."

"I'll let you do that, Booth. Will you take care of Parker's tuxedo?"

"Yeah, we'll go shopping this week. So what am I supposed to do Bones, while you're off planning the wedding?" Temperance smiled at him kindly.

"Plan the honeymoon." Booth perked up at that thought, reminding himself that they had planned for a week off together. A lot could happen in a week, he'd make sure of that.

--------------

"Parker, hey bub!" Seeley scooped his son up, tossing him in the air before catching him in a quick hug. Parker giggled in delight and, when his feet were back safely on the ground, ran to give Temperance a hug as well. Booth smiled at the pair as Temperance guided the boy toward the car, chatting together in hushed tones.

"Rebecca, do you have a minute?" Parker's mother looked over his father with apprehension.

"Sure, what's going on?"

"Temperance and I are getting married a week from Saturday, I know it's your weekend with Parker but-"

"It's no problem, Seeley. Why don't we just swap weekends, I'm assuming you'll be away for a honeymoon?"

"Yeah, the following week. This means a lot, Rebecca, thanks."

"It's your wedding, Seeley; your son should be there. Just let me know when you need him for the rehearsal and all that."

"I will; also my parents will probably be coming to town so Bones or I will let you know if they want to see him before the big day. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, good luck with the planning." She smiled at him, her eyes full of pity.

"Thanks."

Booth opted not to tell Parker about the upcoming wedding until they went tux shopping, which had been planned for Friday. Instead, their Sunday was spent at home, Parker excitedly running about the new house, examining every inch of space. When it was time for dinner, Booth found him high in a tree at the far end of the yard.

"Hey, bub, come down! It's time for dinner!"

"I can't Daddy." His small voice sounded fearful and Booth resisted the urge to laugh. He'd seen Parker climb up, more nimble than a chimp, not ten minutes prior and now his son seemed to be afraid of heights. Booth quickly scaled the tree after his little chimp and was grateful for the strong branches supporting his weight without complaint.

"Parker, can you try climbing down if I go with you?"

"Huh ah." Parker's head shook furiously and Booth detected a glimmer of fear in the boy's brown eyes.

"Why not bub?"

"I'm scared, I don't wanna fall and break my ulna bone." Booth rolled his eyes toward heaven, making a mental note to send Bones the next time his son had an unnatural fear about breaking his bones.

"Okay, Parker you scoot close to me and I'll give you a piggyback ride down."

"Okay, Daddy." Parker quickly made his way to Booth's branch and latched on to Booth's back, his arms gripped around the agent's neck forcefully.

When they reached the ground, Parker held on tight, now less afraid of being away from the ground.

"Why'd you climb up, bub, if you thought you'd fall?" Parker shrugged on his father's back as Seeley walked toward the house.

"I like the tree and being up high." Booth smiled at his son's contradictory positions.

"Well, I guess we need to build you a house so you can be up high and still be safe."

"Really, Daddy?"

"Really. We'll work on it next weekend, okay? I'll need to buy some wood first."

"And can it have a trap door and a booby trap and a ladder and a telescope and be just like Swiss Family Robinson?" Parker and Seeley had, by this point, entered the house and Parker was washing his hands at the sink.

"Maybe, bub, let's just start with the house and the ladder first." Booth ushered Parker to the dining room where the table was ready for dinner.

Temperance followed them from the kitchen, her hands full with a casserole dish.

"What are you two planning? We just bought a house."

"We're building a tree house, Mommy!" Parker squirmed in his seat.

"That sounds like fun, _Seeley,_" she turned her attention to Booth who was mirroring his son's excitement. "When might you be completing this _little_ project in the next few weeks?" Booth rolled his eyes playfully.

"Honey, you know I've got lots of time on my hands since some things are forbidden." Temperance scooped a load of cheesy macaroni and chicken on Parker's plate and watched as he picked up his fork to eat the messy meal.

"Parker," Booth turned his attention back to his son, "we need to pray first." Parker dropped his utensil guiltily and quickly folded his hands. Closing his eyes, Parker prayed quickly while Booth bowed his head and Temperance looked on.

When they had settled into the meal and thoroughly discussed the subject of the tree house, Parker looked at Bones expectantly.

"Dr. Bones, why don't you ever pray with me?" Booth kept his face neutral as he watched the emotions cross her lovely features. First there was guilt, the hint of which gave way to annoyance and finally settled on confusion. She looked to Seeley for help and he shrugged.

_Fine, don't help me!_ she thought, almost moving into anger before stopping to contemplate the issue at hand, _what does Parker want? He doesn't understand something. Booth always says to just be honest and kids will understand. We'll see…._

"Well, Parker, you and your Daddy were taught to believe in a monothe- in one god. When I was little no one ever taught me that so it's a lot harder for me to believe."

"But why don't you _pray._" Temperance frowned and swallowed some of her milk, stalling for time. _How,_ she asked herself, _do you tell a child it's illogical to pray to something you don't believe in?_

"Well, Parker, why do you pray?" she asked, impressing Booth with her tactics.

"Cause Daddy says that we need to be thankful for the good things God gives us and ask him to help us with the bad things that happen. Don't you believe in God?" Temperance now smiled at the boy, for he had unwittingly given her an out.

"Parker, when I was little like you there wasn't a lot to be thankful for and I didn't pray because I don't know if God exists. But," she salvaged herself before either Booth could interrupt her, "I am very thankful for the good things that happen."

"But what about the _bad_ things?" Booth frowned, ready to scold his son for the child's whining tone but Temperance stopped him.

"Well, when bad things happen I talk to your Daddy because he always helps me."

"And," Booth interjected, "when Dr. Bones talks to me, I pray for her since she doesn't know how." Parker seemed puzzled, as if wondering how someone could _not_ know how to pray. Then he shrugged and picked up his fork again.

"Oh, okay."

Later, when Parker was happily splashing in the bathtub, Temperance found Booth in the kitchen making Parker's lunch for school.

"You pray for me?" she asked without means of introduction.

"Every day," he affirmed, concentrating on the ratio of jelly to peanut butter with expert eyes.

"Why? You know I don't believe."

"Temperance, it's just like our work. I don't pretend to understand all the experiments and measurements and terminology you squints use when we're on a case. But I do know that they are methods that help you find truth and using them, including those impossibly big words, meant only to make mere FBI agents look stupid, is how you demonstrate your reliance on the scientific method." Temperance nodded, appearing to follow him so far.

"And in my life, I rely on, I have faith in, God, much like you have faith in science. I know you can't measure God or explain him in your laboratory, but he's real to me. I go to church to learn more about Him, just like you might go to a bone conference, and I pray because it helps me find truth."

"There are not really 'bone conferences', Booth."

"You know what I mean," Booth secured the sandwich in Parker's lunchbox and turned around, holding out a hand to Temperance. She took it and came close, accepting a comforting hug.

"Daddy! Daddy help! My fingers are all pruny!" Booth chucked at Parker's distress and left the kitchen hesitantly. He turned at the doorway,

"Are we okay?" Temperance nodded as she picked up a knife, expertly slicing an apple for Parker but internally she struggled, _What will we do with a baby? What will we teach her? This could tear our family apart and I've ignored it completely. _

END Chapter

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. As some of you know yesterday was just crappy. Totally crappy. But your kind reviews brought sunshine and giggles- not really but you get the point. Don't forget reviewers get cookies 'cause that's how I roll...

BN: STORY TIME. _Random _story time… but what else do you expect from me? So, anyways, my friend and I were watching CSI and she was getting grossed out. When she turned to me and asked me why I was so calm while watching hands being microwaved and people stabbing others, I answered with one word: Bones. She understood :) There was also a big debate on who's hotter: David Boreanaz or Eric Cole. I think y'all know the answer.


	3. Don't Worry Baby

AN: Chapter title from the incomparable Beach Boys. My heroes.

**Chapter 3 Don't Worry Baby **

Monday morning Seeley and Temperance dropped Parker off at school, promising to pick him up on Friday for a weekend of tree house building mingled with, unknown to Parker, wedding plans. When Booth turned the SUV to the lab, Temperance asked an unexpected question.

"Booth, who do you want to be your best man? I mean, I want Angela, after all I was her maid of honor _twice,_ but who do you want to ask?"

Booth was silent for a moment, letting the options play out in his mind. He had stood up for Jack during the first ceremony, which lasted all of two minutes before Jack and Angela ran out for a quickie divorce from Fijian fire dance guy. Zack had fulfilled the duty during the second wedding having satisfied his obligation to his country in Iraq. Booth smiled as the answer settled in his gut.

"Parker."

"What? Booth, why Parker?"

"Because making Jack and Zack fight it out seems a bit mean."

"Come on Booth. Either one of them would be great. Why not make Parker the ring bearer instead of best man?"

"He's my son and I want to raise him right, into the best man he can be. It just seems right for him to stand there with me. Besides, he's the one that proposed to you."

"That's different Booth, he gave me the ring, an even better reason for him to be the ring bearer." Booth let out a long breath and contemplated his next question.

"Temperance, do you still want to adopt him once we're married?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, then I want him to stand next to me, support me when I take my vows. Right there when we become a family."

"Booth, he's only seven."

"Well, I guess he won't be planning a wild bachelor party then."

"Very funny," she rolled her eyes but smiled at the thought. "Okay, Parker it is. Angela's going to love dancing with him!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late Monday night, Temperance sat at her new desk in her home office, papers spread across the expansive surface. After a long day working the latest case from the FBI, a triple homicide, she'd endured an insufferable three-hour meeting with Sharon concerning nothing but wedding details. Brochures were intermingled with color samples, guest lists with invitation examples and somewhere, in the midst of the papers was Temperance's sanity, which she was desperate to find.

"You look busy," Booth commented carefully, leaning against the doorjamb with an amused smile.

"Shut up."

"You're not using the kitchen table, is it safe for eating again?" he teased, knowing her files from the Jeffersonian were spread out on the table in question.

"No. And don't come in here, this is all wedding stuff." Booth ignored her order and took a seat in front of her desk, pretending they were in her office at the Jeffersonian.

"Can't I help? I need to know if Parker needs a tie in," he picked up color swatches, "midnight blue or fresh lilac."

"Booth! I need to work, Sharon gave me a ridiculous amount to do before we meet again on Wednesday; I'll never get it all done if you don't leave me alone."

"Temperance, honey, sweetie," she glared at him again, "you need to relax. What are you trying to decide? Let me be your sounding board."

"I don't know what that means and I don't need help."

"Bones, this isn't good for the baby." Temperance raised her head from her furious writing to stare at Booth, _delusional,_ she thought,_ he must be delusional._

"You know I'm not pregnant, Booth."

"True. But doctors and experts agree that the best way to conceive is to reduce stress. Which is also important for a healthy pregnancy, so let's just practice relaxing now, shall we?" His kind smile made Temperance grip her pen tightly as her heart beat a bit faster. _He's already planning for a baby. What will happen if I can't get pregnant or lose it again? _Finally, she sighed and resisted the urge to throw the pen at his grinning face.

"Okay," she conceded, "I need to decide on the type of cake for the reception."

"Hey now, don't we get samples? Sitting and eating as much cake in one sitting is the best part of planning a wedding!"

"I need to narrow down the options so we can have a tasting on Saturday. The caterer needs to know by tomorrow, along with," she shuffled through the papers and produced a menu, "entrees we want to taste."

"Sounds like my type of work; let's see those cake options." Booth scanned the list, noting her small check marks next to several flavors. "Let's dry the two chocolate ones you marked, the vanilla and, just for fun, the confetti. Hmmmm, frostings, butter pecan, I guess that's okay, let's add mocha chocolate, vanilla, cheesecake and, just for the fun of it, honey cream. Sound good?"

"Sure, what about the entrees? I like the chicken Marcella, tri-tip with potatoes and vegetables, grilled salmon and rice pilaf but they also offer steak and mashed potatoes, shrimp alfredo and a lobster dinner."

"Let's try them all. Remind me not to make lunch or dinner plans on Saturday." Booth smiled at Temperance who looked, if possible, just a little more relaxed with those decisions out of the way.

"Ready for bed? I'll wear my Sponge Bob boxers…" Booth bargained with a wag of his eyebrows and trademark charm smile.

"Too much else to finish. Thanks for your help but you and Bob are on your own tonight." Temperance turned to her laptop, starting an email to her chosen caterer. Booth was not amused.

"Bones, you need sleep, if you're not in bed by one, I'm coming back to get you, by force if necessary." He was using the same condescending tone he used with Parker, she noticed.

"Thanks, _Dad_," Temperance sneered, focusing on the email at hand. Booth was soon by her side, blocking her view of the computer screen. He was too worried that she was working too hard to be impressed with her use of sarcasm.

"I mean it, Tempe. Let me help when I can, but don't make yourself sick over this wedding, it's not good for you." He leaned in quickly and captured her lips, just as she was beginning her retort. Caught up in his gentle embrace, Temperance forgot her objections and smiled her agreement, watching with admiration as Booth left the room. Catching herself staring she mentally slapped herself silly. _Thirteen days, Temperance, thirteen days. But not,_ she scolded herself,_ if we don't get these plans finalized first._ With a sigh she programmed the alarm on her cell and began planning again with renewed vigor.

Two hours later Temperance was wondering if this fast tracked wedding was a good idea after all. At this moment she wanted nothing more than to relegate the choice of bridesmaid dresses, along with all the other details, to Angela and crawl into Seeley's arms. _He seems so calm about waiting to the honeymoon. Why is he so calm? I can barely look at him without missing it and then he has to mention Spongebob boxers. Who am I really punishing here?_ Temperance thought for a moment, setting aside the list of bands and DJs that were available on short notice.

_It's not really a punishment_, she reflected, _more of a challenge. A waiting period. Just like guns. The government makes you wait 72 hours after you apply for the permit and then you're supposed to get a gun, no matter who you've shot. We're planning on having a child. Of making a baby and then raising that child for the next eighteen years._ Temperance smiled and knew she was making the right choice. _I just need some time to prepare myself for the idea of a baby. For pregnancy and giving birth and raising a child with Booth. With Booth, that's the plan. Thirteen days and then I'll be with Booth_.

END CHAPTER

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, I got back from a weekend with family to find over 20 reviews! Amazing. Now, we will revisit the religion question 'cause that's one topic I'm not afraid to shy away from. New chapter up tomorrow?


	4. Ready to Run

AN: Well, I am annoyed. Just plain pissed off. Not at y'all, you are great, loving the reviews! But since I'm annoyed at the world you get this chapter early since I'm going home and will rapidly be in no condition to operate heavy machinery, including computers. Chapter title inspired by the Dixie Chicks song as played in the movie "Runaway Bride".

**Chapter 4 Ready to Run**

Temperance awoke alone Tuesday morning, vaguely aware of Booth coming to her office, awoken by her alarm around midnight, to carry her off to bed. Glancing around the room, Temperance spotted her clothes from the previous day in a pile on the floor. She sat up and stretched, clad only in her underwear, wondering where Booth was.

When Temperance emerged from the bathroom thirty minutes later, wrapped in a towel, she found Booth just returning, apparently from an early morning run.

"What were you doing up and running so early? We usually run at night." Temperance questioned her very hot and very sweaty fiancée.

"I'll run with you for exercise tonight," he promised. "This morning's run was for… relief." Booth did not seem to be in the best of moods as he stripped off his shirt, tossing it in the laundry.

"Booth, what's wrong? Why were you running?" Booth was content to simply watch her with wary eyes.

"Seeley, were you running or were you _running_?" Booth brushed past her to the bathroom, turning on the shower.

"Drop it, Temperance. It was just a run." But there was something in his voice, a tightness as if he was on the verge of losing control that made Temperance worry. When she'd dried off from her own shower and dressed, Temperance re-entered the bathroom, towel drying her hair. After a moment she realized that the air had cooled considerably.

"Booth…"

"Drop it, _please?_"

"You know I can't. Talk to me Seeley and I'll help, whatever it is."

"You can't help this Temperance, you just can't."

"Booth…" The man in question leaned against the shower tile, running his hands through his wet hair. He emerged from the shower, wet, angry and frustrated.

They left for work, riding in silence, the tension filling the space between them. The day dragged for Booth, who was acutely aware of how much his silence had hurt Temperance. Simply, the man was frustrated. Temperance was busy at all hours of the day and night planning their wedding, their wedding, without him while he was left alone with his thoughts. After three days his thoughts were quite often on just one thing.

By noon, Booth was on the phone, working leads, when he received a message he'd been waiting on for some time. _This is it!_ He thought triumphantly, _the distraction I need for the next eleven days. Eleven days! Is that enough time? Parker still wants the tree house and we really should call my parents to warn them about the invitation. And now this? I have to do it. No matter what it takes._ Booth determined in his usual decisive way, _no matter what Temperance thinks, I've been waiting too long for this and now is the perfect time. I just hope she understands, I need this. She gets her simple, small wedding and I get what I want_. But more than a hint of doubt plagued the agent's thoughts as he made the necessary phone calls.

It was late when Booth returned to the office from meetings to call Temperance. She informed him, quite coolly, that she would be home late and would drive Angela's car, which she kept at the lab during the Hodgins' extended vacation. But nothing could bring down Booth's mood which had made an 180 degree turn from the brooding man he'd been that morning. Booth rolled down the car windows, creating a cool breeze in the spring night as he sped home.

Temperance was pulling Angela's car into the driveway and Booth made quick work of turning off their home computer and stowing his cell phone, erasing the call log just to be safe. He jogged downstairs, dressed for a run and smiled at Temperance as he eased on the couch to watch the basketball game.

"Hey, honey. Pretty late night at the lab; how's the evidence coming along?" Booth smiled in Brennan's direction as she unloaded her work bags on the kitchen table and kicked off her boots.

"Fine, Zack should have the analysis on the hyoid and scapula fractures by morning; the bones are boiling now." Booth grimaced, having never become accustomed to the site of Dr. Addy fishing for bones in a boiling kettle as if he were cooking a gruesome feast.

"Thanks for that mental image, Bones. Did you get dinner?"

"Yes, thank you." Temperance relaxed slightly, collapsing on the couch and absently rubbing her tired shoulders with her hand. Booth moved closer, using his superior strength to turn her so she was facing away from him. His expert fingers kneaded the muscle roughly, dissolving the knots and easing away the tension which had built during the day. When he was finished Booth gave her a light massage, tickling the soft skin and making Temperance smile. She leaned into him, eyes closed with a gentle smile.

"Ready for that run I promised?" Booth inquired, more abruptly than he'd intended.

"Ummmmm, you go ahead. I'm just gonna sleep." Temperance seemed half in a dream already as the exhaustion settled on her. "Expectant mothers need their rest." She added, Booth grinned at her concession and kissed her temple sweetly.

"I'll be back in an hour," he promised. "Can you make it up to bed on your own?" His voice was light and teasing. Temperance opened her left eye and glared,

"Go run, alpha male, and run before I hurt you."

"As you wish, alpha female."

When Booth returned, his body exhausted, his head clear of worrisome thoughts, he showered quickly before crawling into bed alone. Temperance was already asleep in her own bed.

END Chapter

AN: Ah, intrigue. Why is Booth sleeping alone? What's he planning and when will Temperance find out? Will the pregnancy jokes get old? Answers to come…..


	5. Everything She WantsYou Can't Touch Thi

AN: Okay, I couldn't decide between two great song titles so I used them both. Everything She Wants is by Wham! and U Can't Touch This is by the one, the only, MC Hammer. I probably should have named this chapter 'Wham you can't touch my hammer!' I think if I had even a modicum of talent, musically, I'd start a band and name it Bam! or maybe Thwack! just 'cause it's fun to say…

BN: Hahahaha, the Kraze we all know and love…

**Chapter 5 Everything She Wants/U Can't Touch This **

"Seeley?" Temperance's voice carried through the darkness of the near empty room sometime in the early morning before dawn.

"Go back to bed, Bones." Booth's own voice was full of sleep as he turned on his side, punching the pillow to fluff it.

"Come to bed with me and I will," Temperance bargained, a little more than confused with his recent behavior. _I hope all this wedding planning isn't pushing him away. I want this day to be special and it's taking more time than I imagined it would._

"I can't do that Temperance."

"Why not?" determined to get answers, she crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed, watching her fiancee in the dimly lit room.

"Temperance, look at yourself. If you want me to last the next eleven days and twelve hours than go back to bed or put on some proper nightclothes." He sighed, yawning widely and scratching his arm absently.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Temperance seemed offended as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned in, resting a long, naked leg on the bed. Booth watched her, bemused at her ignorance. She was focused and Booth could tell she would not be giving up anytime soon.

Booth sat up and leaned in, running a rough hand up her thigh to grasp her ass, using his other hand at the back of her neck to pull her in for a longing kiss. Temperance willingly fell into him, slowly leaning across his lap as he leaned back to a reclining position. When they broke apart, both panting with desire, Temperance knew.

"Oh, I understand." Her sexy, sheepish look did nothing to calm Booth's libido and he closed his eyes, fighting for control, a move which did not go unnoticed.

"I'm sorry, Booth…" she sat up again and he groaned when she broke contact.

"It's fine, Temperance. It's not your fault I find you incredibly irresistible. But you can't touch… this" he gestured widely over his body "and expect me not to react." Temperance snorted at the irony of his compliment but felt guilty.

"It is my fault for asking you for two weeks. I mean, it's completely selfish of me and it's not like I don't _want_ to-"

"Bones! It's okay. I agreed, didn't I? We will have sex again, if anything I can promise you, we will have sex again. In twelve days. Until then, just keep the goods covered."

"Booth!" she slapped his arm lightly as his gaze dropped to her lean legs again, his fingers dancing over the flesh delicately.

"Go, woman!" he ordered, turning around in order to ignore her pout.

"But I'm cold," Temperance winced at the whine in her voice.

"In the morning we'll go for a run, that will warm you right up." Booth smiled as he heard her leave for their bedroom without comment. When he close his eyes and the vision of her in running shorts and a sports bra, sweaty and out of breath, he realized it might have been a mistake.

-----------------------

Temperance sat in the diner, impatiently waiting for her lunch date. She'd already ordered coffee and pie, content to skip lunch just this once. As she sipped at the dark liquid she smiled, relishing it's rich flavor. _To think, I'll have to stop drinking coffee when I get pregnant._ She frowned at the thought, wondering when "if" became "when" in her mind. _You're just setting yourself up for disappointment, Temperance,_ she scolded herself none too kindly. But at that moment her internal dialogue was interrupted by the arrival of Sharon.

"Dr. Brennan! So sorry I'm late. However, I've just met with the photographers and have some fantastic samples to show you! Did you eat? I'm not hungry, let's just get to work. Are you excited? I'm so excited for you honey. Now just remember, you're the bride and everything she wants, she gets..."

Temperance smiled at Sharon's rambling and quickly refocused on the multitude of details and options Sharon was presenting at lightening speeds.

"Englund's Catering tells me you selected the entrees for the tasting this weekend."

"That's correct. Will they be making the cake as well?" Temperance inquired as she made notes in a rapidly filling notebook.

"No, they work with a local bakery that does fabulous work and Englund's will coordinate the tastings and, of course, the event itself. We're lucky they were available on such short notice. Now, getting married early in the season helps but Englund's just happened to have a bar mitzvah cancellation so this is perfect!"

The meeting lasted another hour and they managed to settle most of the details concerning the reception, guest list, and ceremony before parting with plans to meet with the florist on Friday. Temperance had another list of chores including the difficult tasks of choosing vows with Seeley, picking songs for her saunter down the aisle and their first dance dance and finally, shopping for dresses.

When Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian at six, he found Temperance in the lab, pouring over the skeleton of a body from limbo, apparently, making notations as she handled the bones. He frowning, knowing that they'd closed the latest FBI case and Temperance could be spending her time on the pile of wedding details on her desk.

"Bones, ready to go home?"

"Booth, I'm not done here. Go on, I'll borrow Angela's car and be home later."

"Temperance, this can wait, I want to hear about your meeting with Sharon. Is the wedding on as planned? Any chance we can move it up a few days?" he joked, hoping to relax her.

Temperance was anything but relaxed as she replaced the woman's rib she'd been studying and glared at Booth.

"Everything with the wedding is fine and _no_ this cannot wait. There are people out there who have been waiting, for _years_ Booth, to know what happened to their mother and it's my job to give them answers! So just go home and I'll be there later." Booth knew better than to attempt physical contact when she got this way. He knew every case from limbo came with the reminder of her own mother's case.

"Temperance, I love how dedicated you are. These cases _are_ important and you need to be at your best when you work on them." She glared again, only picking up the slight insult to her concentration abilities.

"I'm fine, Booth. I'm lucid and not the slightest bit tired. Go home."

"Bones, as your partner I'm asking you to wait to work this case until tomorrow when I can help you. As your fiancée, as someone who loves you, I'm asking you, as a favor, to come home with me, torture me by withholding sex and catch me up on the wedding plans."

He leaned forward, fists resting on the cool table, looking up with pleading eyes. Thirty seconds passed before blue orbs met brown ones and Temperance nodded. After securing the bones and collecting a rather large pile of wedding related files, the pair left the Jeffersonian for the night.

End Chapter

AN: Thanks for being patient since it took me so long to post this--not a single threatening review! Anywhosits, I'm definitely in a better mood and will now spend the night answering your reviews and writing more chapters. New chapter up tomorrow and it will pick up when B&B get home from work.

BN: Well. Y'all now have five beautiful grammatically correct chapters. Don't you feel special? Review!!


	6. Clothes Off!

AN: I briefly considered breaking my song title streak and naming this chapter after the TV show "What NOT to Wear." But alas, I caved. The song is "Clothes Off" by the Gym Class Heroes.

BN: I always feel so bad when I beta Kraze's author notes… Sorry, Kraze, but it's what I do :)

**Chapter 6 Clothes Off!**

When they got home, Booth immediately put in a call to his parents, with Temperance on the other line.

"Hi, Mom," he greeted Mary Booth when she picked up the line.

"Seeley, how are you! It's been so long since you called; I thought you'd lost the number," She teased her son gently.

"Sorry Mom," Booth's guilt complex was back with a vengeance, "Temperance is on the line too. We just finished moving into the new house."

"Hi, Mrs. Booth," Temperance interjected, thankful for the introduction. She sat at the kitchen table, phone in hand, watching Booth pace the kitchen as he talked.

"Hi, honey. How was the move? Did everything go smoothly? You know your father and I would love to see the place, it sounds lovely." Mary Booth was shamelessly fishing for an invitation, providing Booth the perfect opportunity.

"Actually, we're calling about that possibility. Is Dad home? I need to run some dates past the both of you." Booth could practically see his mother beaming.

"I know Parker would love to see you both, he talks about Mema and Papa constantly," Temperance added, hoping to add incentive to the surprise wedding invite.

"John! Phone! JOHN!" Mary shouted, not bothering to cover the receiver. "Oh, that's great Tempe! He's such a sweet boy. JOHN!" Another moment passed and Booth continued to pace, this time frantically wiping any surface he passed with a rag. John Booth finally came to the phone, greeting his son and future daughter-in-law warmly.

"Dad… Mom, Temperance and I would love for you to come visit us next weekend." Booth announced, grimacing as he anticipated their reaction.

"Well, that's awfully short notice but we don't have much going on, do we John?" Mary seemed genuinely surprised by the invitation and its timing.

"Well, Mrs. Booth, Mr. Booth, the reason for the invitation is a bit complicated. Seeley and I have decided to finally get married and next Saturday's the big day." Temperance let out a deep breath, watching Booth who now stood completely still, waiting for his parent's response. He was expecting the lecture on proper notification and respecting people's time but it didn't come.

"Oh, it sounds great, kids. We'll give you a call in a few days when we know what day we'll be there." Booth let out a not-so-silent sigh of relief.

"Great Mom. The invitation's in the mail now and we've got the spare room all ready for you here, whenever you come." After a little more small talk the four adults hung up and Temperance turned to Booth, who'd finally come to sit beside her.

"That wasn't so bad."

"Bones, that wasn't the half of it. They don't know we're not getting married in the church, that you haven't been baptized, and they probably think you're pregnant. When they get here the fun will really begin."

----------------------------------

After dinner, Temperance began to pull out the most recent wedding paraphernalia that Sharon had given her, immediately diving into planning mode.

"Let's wait until tomorrow, Tempe," Booth asked cautiously.

"Why? You wanted to get home and work on the wedding. Let's work on the wedding." Temperance turned back to the color swatches, deciding she would have to choose her wedding colors only after meeting with the florist.

"Temperance, come to bed with me. We both need a good night's sleep and we'll get up early, work the new limbo case, and then take off early and get more done for the wedding when we're not tired."

"Come to bed _with_ you?" Eyebrows raised, Temperance challenged her partner. "Last night you showed me just how dangerous proximity can be to your, uh, control. I thought we agreed no 'good times' until the wedding night." Booth smiled and clapped his hands.

"But, Bones, you've got to take your clothes off to have a 'good time'. So I got you a present today." He produced a large shopping bag from the living room and waited as she opened it to find an adult-sized, zip up fleece pajama outfit in lavender. It even had built in socks and zipped from the foot to the neck, much as a child's nightgown would.

"Booth! It's a purple potato sack, I'm not wearing this!" she protested as she examined the garment.

"You'll wear it if you want me to sleep with you. Besides, it'll look cute _and_ keep you warm."

"_I am not cute!_ I don't get that cold, Booth. I hardly need feetsie pajamas." Booth chuckled at her description.

"Your icicle feet tell the truth, Bones. Now, let's go." He grabbed her hand and fairly dragged the reluctant doctor to bed. After much arguing and negotiating Temperance agreed to wear what she'd dubbed the 'granny pajamas'. Booth smiled and was content to hold her close again, joking that her fleece chastity belt was the only way he'd survive the next ten nights.

Thursday morning went just as Booth planned. The pair was up early and, after Temperance managed to straighten out the leg of her pajamas, which had become impossibly twisted in the night, went to work on the new limbo case at the Jeffersonian until early afternoon.

As she wrapped up her work on the bones, Temperance left instructions for Zack who was monitoring the work of the visiting entomologist and forensic artist. As she walked out of the lab hand in hand with Booth a thought crossed her mind. As it was her way, Temperance spoke without reservation.

"You need a ring," she stated, squeezing the agent's hand for emphasis.

"I do. Although," he continued, teasingly, "a ring is just one more way the alpha female exerts her dominance over my autonomy."

"You better believe it. Why don't we get you fitted before we run out of time? Where is the jeweler you used for my ring?"

"He's just outside of Manassas. Are you sure you want to do this now?"

"Absolutely, I need to buy my husband's ring." Booth grunted,

"I still can't believe I said 'yes' without a ring! Though I do think I've dropped enough hints about my platinum, princess cut, _sparkling_-"

"Enough, Booth, or I'm buying the most gaudy man's ring I can find!" But Temperance was smiling as the headed to the jewelry store for the ring she'd place on Booth's finger in just nine days.

After they had picked out a suitable ring for Seeley and arranged to have it sized by the following Thursday, they went to Wong Fu's for an early dinner.

"It's been a long time since we've had dinner here," Temperance commented as Sid brought out their food.

"Well, the diner does have pie. And, at home, usually, we can have sex with dinner."

"Booth! You're horrible."

"Nine days, Bones, nine more days." Temperance smiled as she swallowed her noodles and chased it with water.

"Speaking of 'nine more days', how are the plans coming for the honeymoon?" she inquired, watching as Booth's eyes lit up.

"All done. Reservations are made and everything has been arranged."

"Where are we going?"

"Nope," Booth pointed at Temperance with his chopsticks. "No clues."

"At least tell me if I'll need my passport and driver's license and if we're going North, East, South or West. Please?" Temperance turned on her bedroom eyes and Booth found himself giving in.

"We're driving, taking your Mustang if that's okay."

"Sure." Temperance shrugged.

"And going West-ish. But that's all I'm telling you. In fact, I'll be packing your suitcase so you just worry about the wedding." A hint of teasing in his eyes warned Temperance of his plans.

"As long as you promise to pack more than lingerie and bathing suits, I'll let you pack for me. Promise?"

"Promise. There's always footsie pajamas…"

"Not a chance, not a chance, Booth."

By the time Booth and Brennan, the latter of whom was clad in those very same footsie pajamas, fell into bed that night, they'd managed to select a location for the big day out of the options Sharon presented that were available on such short notice and made a rough plan of the ceremony and reception. The winning location was a quiet bed and breakfast just a few miles from their home with exquisite gardens and a meeting room that would be ample enough to seat every invited guest.

The easiest decision was to scrap the traditional "in sickness and in health" vows in favor of something more natural, more personal. And while they had no idea what that would entail, it was a starting point for the ceremony. Temperance insisted no one was to 'give her away' but instead she walk the aisle alone.

The biggest compromise came from Temperance, who suggested Booth ask his priest to marry them, since he had agreed not to get married in a church. Seeley had a Father in mind and would arrange the details with his Bishop before the ceremony.

While Booth fell asleep almost immediately, holding on to Temperance as if she was a large, understuffed teddy bear, Temperance was awake for hours, wedding details consuming her thoughts. _Parker needs his tux tomorrow and I don't know the wedding colors yet, I think I have the right flowers selected but with such short notice they might not be available… what'll I do if Max shows up? Or Russ? Booth's parents will be here Wednesday, we really should get the guest room ready. Saturday is dress shopping (without Angela! She's gonna kill me), tastings with the caterers__ AND I have yet to choose our wedding songs or vows…_

Temperance finally slept, a fitful and less than restful sleep that did nothing to calm her nerves. Booth slept soundly, a smile across his handsome face, dreaming of the honeymoon.

END Chapter

AN: Another day, another chapter. Sorry this took a little longer to post (totally my fault for sending it to Katie super late for the beta work). But enough of that jazz… it's gonna be a long two weeks so don't fret if all your questions have not yet been answered, they will be. Promise. Pinky swear. Scout's honor. Next chapter will probably be up Monday.

BN: So… are you ready for another of my _famous_ beta notes? Well, too bad, because it's 9:30 in the morning and I just woke up and I'm using all of my will power to type this. I dunno if y'all have guessed this yet or not, but I'm seriously _not_ a morning person. And I'm really craving some Jell-O right now. Cherry, to be specific. But, alas, Jell-O takes like, five hours to make… which sucks. So I'm gonna stop rambling now. REVIEW, PEOPLE!


	7. Surprise, Surprise

AN: A nice long chapter for the fine folks out there, since you were so patient with me over the weekend. The song is by Yoko Ono.

Chapter 7 Surprise, Surprise

Friday morning brought a new case to the Jeffersonian, one which Temperance reluctantly passed to Zack under the guise of preparing him for more solo work. Locking herself away in her office with the excuse of writing her new book, one that had yet to be started, Temperance was soon immersed in wedding plans. A very long conversation with the florist was most successful as Temperance settled on classic white roses.

An email from Sharon, who was receiving the RSVPs, confirmed that several of Tempe's colleagues were planning on attending as well as Seeley's family, as expected. Sharon was certain they would have a final count by Sunday, which she would communicate to the bed and breakfast and caterer personally. Temperance was amazed at how much could be accomplished in a single week.

A ringing phone interrupted Temperance as she poured over various reports requiring her review and signature. Resigned, she picked up the receiver, her tone curt.

"Brennan."

"Bren! We're back, Sweetie!"

"Ange?"

"Of course it's me, who else was gone for six weeks?"

"But you're not due back until next Thursday. According to Jack's vacation request-

"Actually," the artist interrupted, "Jack decided to head home early. He _claims_ the specimens he collected need preservation but really, we just missed you guys too much."

"Where are you now?" Temperance inquired, the reports forgotten.

"At the dock. Jack's arranging for a ride to the lab and the boat will be unloaded and cleaned up by tomorrow."

"That's great; I'll call Booth and we'll all do dinner tonight."

"Sure thing, Bren. Oh, the car's here; see you in a few!"

"A few what? Ange? Angela!" Temperance frowned as she realized her best friend had already hung up. Fear gripped the scientist as she realized one of her first thoughts was the excitement she had to see Davey again, to hold and examine him for herself. She quickly dialed Booth and he agreed to come to the lab as soon as he finished up some calls. But the agent couldn't help but tease his Bones.

"Does this mean we can get married, maybe, tomorrow?"

"Booth! I'm going to need all of next week to plan this wedding."

"I told you I can help; whatever you need."

"I need you not to say a word until we can tell everyone at dinner tonight. Promise?"

"Oh, fine, and Tempe?"

"Yes, Booth." She rolled her eyes at his reluctance to make the big announcement.

"No one needs to know we're not having sex. Or that we plan on getting pregnant really soon. Let's just keep that between us." Now Temperance smiled at Booth's kind intentions to protect her from the questions, not to mention his own embarrassment.

"I agree. See you soon."

As Temperance waited eagerly for her friends' arrival, Anthropologist Brennan was back. She was sure that Jack would agree to come back to work on Monday once he heard about the wedding and honeymoon plans. This would give Jack three days to catch up with the visiting entomologist before the temporary worker returned to Montreal. Plenty of time, Temperance thought with a smile. Angela could return at any time since the forensic artist hired in her absence planned to stay on as a fellow until the summer's end.

Temperance stood, arms crossed and gaze steady, on the platform contemplating how many tasks she could now accomplish with Angela back a week early but, for the second time that morning, she was interrupted by a shrill ringing.

She looked up to find Zack disabling the alarm with a swipe of his key card, glaring at a sheepish looking Jack.

"Sorry," the entomologist met Temperance's eye, "we left our security passes here."

Angela appeared behind her husband holding Davey and grinning.

"Back for two seconds and already causing trouble, huh?"

"Davey!" Temperance's shout surprised everyone, herself included, as she fell from the platform to take the baby from a shocked Angela. Wonder danced in her eyes as Temperance held the boy close, gently rubbing the dewy hair that swirled on his head and grasped his tiny hand, all the while cooing in his ear. The others looked on, unsure what had prompted her actions.

"Gee, Bren, I missed you too." Angela's finally broke the silence, her voice weighted with sarcasm. Temperance spared her a dirty look.

"_You_ haven't gained four pounds and in inch of hair, Angela. _You_ look the same, my godson though, he's getting big!"

"Actually…" Jack inserted, poking Angela's side teasingly. She managed a laugh while swatting his hand away. Booth arrived a few minutes later to find the old squints mingling with the new and all playing pass the baby.

"Hey, welcome home guys!" Booth greeted the weary travelers who were recounting their trip to the others.

"Booth, maybe you can help us out here. Explain what happened to Bren while we were gone." Jack watched the agent carefully for signs of a cover-up. Temperance ignored them both as she played fishy face with Davey.

"I think she's pregnant." Angela mused, noting her best friend's tired, slightly disheveled appearance.

"She's not pregnant, Ange-" Booth began.

"See, I told you so. Not as if I am not the expert on what is or is not going on with _my_ body!" Temperance triumphed before reluctantly passing Davey to Booth.

"Hey, big boy," Booth smiled back at a toothless, but adorable, Davey and cradled the baby in his strong arms.

"Hate to break up the party so soon but Bones, we've got to pick up Parker… for… you know…" Temperance was torn, as she wanted to help Parker pick out a tux but didn't want to leave Davey. And there was so much to discuss with Jack.

"Well, it's kind of a guy thing Booth. Can I meet you afterwards for dinner?"

"Sure," Booth kissed her cheek as Temperance reached for the baby again.

"Oh and if you go by the house, bring those files from my office."

"Okay, I'm off." Booth turned to leave but was interrupted by Angela blocking his path.

"Wait a minute! You bought a house? And already moved in?" Booth and Temperance both nodded.

"And you didn't tell me! Well, I want to see it, let's go Booth."

"I don't know Ange, it's a mess right now with everything going on and-"

"Oh please, I'll just check out Parker's room. You still want that mural right? I'll sketch while you guys do your guy thing and then we'll all meet up for dinner. Davey will be fine here with Jack and I promise not to snoop around." Booth glanced at his fiancée who shrugged, noncommittal. She was content as long as Davey was nearby; the child provided an endless source of observational data.

Several hours later after the trials and tribulations of tux shopping with a seven year old, Booth returned to the house to pick up Angela for dinner. He found her in Parker's room lying on the floor and staring at the ceiling, crying.

"Ange? What's wrong?" She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sat up, quickly grabbing her sketchpad.

"I'm fine; let's go to dinner."

"Angela, just tell me what's going on before I go federal on your ass." He grinned to soften the threat and Angela found her eyes filling with fresh tears.

"Oh, Booth I'm just so happy for you guys. You've got this great house and Parker and I just wish Bren would make up her mind about the wedding already. I feel responsible since so much has revolved around me and Jack and Davey lately. I just want you guys to be happy but I feel like Yoko breaking up the band."

"Angela, we are happy. Don't feel responsible for a thing. You don't do guilt well." He smiled at the artist who offered a small grin. "Besides, don't you dare tell Bones I told you this but… we set a date." Booth was wary of making this announcement just as they were leaving the house, knowing all the neighbors would hear within moments.

"OH MY GOD, SWEETIE! That's awesome, that's perfect, oh I hope nothing's going on that day, oh screw it, I'll cancel anything that comes up. My best friend's getting married! When, Booth? When are you getting married?"

"Maybe I should let Bones fill you in on all the details." Booth stalled as he guided the overjoyed Angela to his car. "I just now told Parker when we picked out his tux."

Angela jumped in the front seat and turned to Parker before Booth could stop her.

"Parker, honey, when are your daddy and Dr. Bones getting married?" her voice dripped with syrupy sweetness as Booth entered the driver's side just in time to overhear the question.

"Saturday," Parker answered, not taking his eyes away from his video game.

"Angela…" Booth warned, turning on the car and backing out of the driveway.

"SATURDAY! You're getting married tomorrow? When did you think you were going to tell us? It's a good thing we came home early or we would have missed the entire thing! You're incredible, Booth. Incredibly stupid!"

"Angela stop," Booth commanded his voice leaving no room for argument. "We are getting married a week from tomorrow and planned it that way so you could be involved. And I would appreciate it if you supported Bones in this. She's been killing herself getting all the arrangements made and wants this to happen in eight days so with or without her best girl friend, I will make this happen in eight days if it kills me too."

The rest of the ride to the diner was quiet. Parker was engrossed in his video game, Angela pouted about the wedding and Booth tried to relax and focus on making the wedding a success. _Eight more days,_ he reminded himself.

Meanwhile at the lab….

Temperance had reluctantly returned Davey to his proud father and begun to gather the ever-increasing amount of wedding related work from her office to take home. She was rushing out to meet the men when she crashed into Zack. Their papers flew up and out, coating the floor in a layer of reports, official findings, catering quotes and sample vows. As Zack stammered his apologies and attempted to gather the papers he was suddenly aware of what Brennan had been carrying.

"Booth has an appointment to rent a tux tomorrow? What for, the man owns a dozen suits already." Jack's ears were attuned to the possibility of a conspiracy, especially with Dr. Brennan's odd behavior as of late.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Temperance struggled to gather the papers before Zack came across anything else and started making connections. _Well, this is Zack_, she thought with a grin_, he wouldn't know what all this means, but Jack sure will!_

She'd just collected the final sheet and let out a silent sigh of relief when she stood, shoving the papers haphazardly into her shoulder bag. Jack leaned against the railing, holding Davey and a single sheet of paper. His face was an odd combination of a smirk, knowing grin and a bit of confusion. It was, as he'd once claimed, as if he'd stuck a fork in the toaster. His hair sure attested to that theory.

"I Temperance, take you Seeley to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold-"

"Jack!" Temperance was shocked at his audacity.

"You're finally getting married?" Jack asked directly. Zack's head popped up, watching Temperance, all systems on red alert.

"Yes," Temperance hissed, striding over to the entomologist and snatching the paper from his hand while trying to keep from startling Davey, "and what if I am?"

"Then I can finally collect on my bet with Zack. Hand it over, Zackaroni." Temperance gaped at the pair.

"You bet on my wedding?"

"Yes, Dr. Brennan. Dr. Hodgins made the assertion that the engagement was for show and you'd be engaged for at least another year before wedding plans began. I bet that you'd follow through with the original intent of the engagement within two years. Hodgins seems to think he's won because he also bet you'd elope."

"We are not eloping," Temperance clarified for the pair, watching money change hands with a frown.

"I still have a chance to win back my cash," Jack offered, watching Temperance carefully. "Am I the best man? I bet Zack I'd be the best man."

Temperance had never been so confused in her life. She loathed the fact Jack thought her engagement was a ruse but was impressed that he wanted to be best man. She was thankful for Zack's vote of confidence and felt guilty for leaving him out of the ceremony. Something had to be done.

"Well you can settle that bet tomorrow. Let's go to dinner Jack, and both of you meet us at the tux shop on 6th Avenue tomorrow at eleven." The men nodded, content to be spared the inevitable lecture for the moment and the three colleagues, plus one tiny squint-in-training, left the Jeffersonian for the weekend.

END Chapter

AN: A HUGE thanks to friendsidol5 for chatting with me Monday night while I finished this chapter. I work faster when I've got several things bouncing around in my empty head. And to KatieBeth for her amazing, quick, accurate beta work!

BN: Another amazing chapter by… the one and only, KRAZE! So, to show how much you love her and her incredible installments, review! And for all you people that didn't know, Eric Cole is a hockey player on the Carolina Hurricanes (who kick ass, by the way). My daddy's a BIG hockey fan. So I'm gonna cut my beta note short as I have to make plans for tonight (today's Friday… just so you know) because I'm being dragged out to the Harry Potter book release and after the last time (where I was left alone by my Harry Potter obsessed family and left to talk to a lonely clown—I hate clowns) I'm refusing to go unless I have a friend with me. If only I had come up with this ingenious thought before the clown incident. Happy reading (and reviewing… cough, cough)!


	8. We are a Family

AN: It's a bit shorter than the previous chapters but chill people! You can't always get what you want! Song is by Jack Hartmann. It's a bit hokey but that's okay with me…

Chapter 8 We Are A Family

Temperance, Jack, Zack and Davey met Booth and Angela, along with Parker, at a small restaurant just outside the district. As the proverbial beans had been spilt already, Temperance and Seeley picked up food to go and headed home after Parker had time to say hello to Jack and Davey.

Once at home, Parker ignored the piles of lumber Booth had hauled from the home improvement store for his new tree house and asked Temperance,

"Mommy, when am I getting my puppy?" The big, brown, Booth eyes were working their magic as Temperance failed to remember a single reason they'd delayed the purchase of that promised puppy.

"Parker," Booth called his son to his lap, "remember today at the store when I told you about the big wedding next week?"

Parker nodded in agreement and curled his small hands around Booth's arm, hugging him tightly.

"Well, bub, after the wedding when you wear your suit and after the big party, Dr. Bones and I are going on vacation."

"Can I come?" Parker pleaded, recalling their last family trip to the beach.

"No honey, you've got to stay with Mommy and go to school. But Bones and I will bring you something really special and when we get back, we'll look for that puppy, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise." Temperance watched the pair seal the deal with joined pinkies with tears wetting her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"And bub, guess who's coming for the wedding and the party?"

"Who?" Parker turned to Bones, excited at the prospect of another surprise.

"Mema and Papa!" she announced with all the enthusiasm she could muster.

"Awesome!" Parker shouted, launching himself into Brennan's waiting arms, a stray knee made hard contact with her stomach. Temperance flinched but ignored the pain as they snuggled for a bit while Temperance told Parker when his grandparents would be coming and where they would stay during the visit. Booth watched his son and fiancée with interest, loving the way they were bonding. He was concerned that Parker would need to ease up on the rough housing once Temperance was pregnant, but decided to wait to bring that up with Parker until after the wedding. Suddenly, a stray question caught Booth's attention and plunged the room in silence.

"When are your mommy and daddy coming, Dr. Bones?" Parker had asked with wide-eyed wonderment, having never heard his new grandparents mentioned.

Temperance shifted Parker so he was sitting on the couch between herself and Booth. Quietly, she took his small hand in her own and explained in her softest tone,

"Honey, my mommy and daddy can't come."

"Why not?" he asked innocently.

"Well, a long time ago my mommy got sick and…. and she went to heaven." Booth's gaze left his son's frame to meet Temperance's eye. _Did she just say what I thought she said?_ He was still questioning his own hearing when she continued.

"And when people go to heaven they can't come back to see us, no matter how much we want them to."

"What about your daddy? Is he in heaven?" Booth snorted and Temperance glared at him briefly before turning her attention back to Parker.

"No, honey. My daddy lives far, far away and probably won't be coming."

"Did you send him a 'vitation? Or if you call maybe he'll come to the party." Temperance smiled gently as she hated to dash Parker's hopes but didn't want to mislead him either.

"Well, my Daddy can't get mail or calls because he moves a whole lot. I'll tell you what, if he calls _me_ before the wedding we'll tell him and ask him to come."

"Oh, okay." Parker was clearly disappointed, as he'd learned at a young age grandparents were the providers of toys and treats. They sat quietly for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. When Parker looked up to find his Dr. Bones looking sad, he climbed on her lap again.

"What is it Parker?" She asked, worried as she pulled him close for a hug.

"I'm sorry you're sad, Dr. Bones. Please don't be sad anymore," he begged, tears wetting her shirt.

"Oh, honey, I'm not sad. I've got you and your Daddy and Uncle Jack and Auntie Angela. You guys are all my family now. I'm not sad," she reaffirmed, rubbing his small back as his tears subsided. Booth watched them with unreadable eyes. He wanted to comfort his son but knew it was not his place, not this time. He wanted to comfort his Bones but didn't have the words to say.

That night, as he read Parker his bedtime story, Booth knew what he had to do. How to make things better, if just for a day.

END Chapter

AN: Again, Booth is a sneaky man and his secrets will be revealed soon. To quote Lorelai, "You know soon, when the big hand hits the 'S' and the little hand hits the 'oon.'" Thanks to Katie for the beta work and thanks to y'all for reviewing and reading even though alerts were broken and fanfic wouldn't let everyone read stories.


	9. I'm Your Man

AN: Wham! I'm baaaack! The song title is from Wham! and refers to my little surprise for Zack. A big thanks to all the fans out these and especially my reviewers. Y'all rock.

Chapter 9 I'm Your Man

Saturday morning, Booth was up early and working outside, cutting the boards for Parker's tree house. While he was certain the project could not be completed before the wedding, as originally thought, he wanted to get started. It was chilly outside, the air thick with mist and the threat of rain.

Booth had spent some time sketching the treetop retreat before giving in to the power of the squints. Pictures of the tree went into the Angelator and the artist had worked her magic the night before with input from Zack's vast knowledge of engineering structures. Jack, pirate enthusiast and conspiracy extraordinaire, contributed several components to the design: trap doors, spy holes, that sort of thing.

A light drizzle had already started to fall when Seeley stored his tools and materials for the day and went inside for a shower; it was already ten o'clock and they were expected at the tux shop again at eleven. Temperance and Parker were working side by side at the kitchen table when he finally reemerged with wet hair wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Come on, you two, we're going to be late meeting Angela. You gals need to find her dress ASAP so I can pick up ties for us dudes." He chucked Parker's chin playfully and reached for his jacket in the hall closet.

"Uh, Booth? I forgot to mention last night but Jack and Zack will be there too." Temperance winced as she saw Booth's expression, confused and annoyed.

"And why would you do that? Those two loons will just make everything take longer." He pulled on his jacket and started helping Parker into his own coat.

"They had a bet, Booth! Not only on which one of _them_ would be your best man but if we'd ever get married." Her eyes flashed with hurt and anger, which did not go unnoticed. Booth calmly finished buttoning Parker up in his coat and smoothing down the hood.

"Daddy, I thought I was the bestest man," Parker asked, his voice full of hurt and his eyes betraying him with a tear.

"You are, bub. In fact, as my 'bestest man' your first job is to announce it to Angela and Jack and Zack, okay?" Parker's face brightened and he rushed to the door, pulling Booth's hand.

"Let's go, Daddy!" Booth chuckled at his son's quick turnaround.

"Okay, come on Bones, we've got tuxes and dresses to pick out." She stood and draped her own coat over her thin frame.

"So, it's okay that Zack and Jack come? You're not upset?"

"No, I'll be fine. Just as long as they don't attend the food tastings!"

Temperance pulled her Mustang into the tux shop lot smoothly, parking it at a slight angle. Booth rolled his eyes and muttered incoherently about women drivers while she simply smiled.

Booth began trying on dress shirts while Parker and Temperance looked at ties.

"Seeley, do you think they'll be disappointed?" she questioned, calling to him in the dressing room as she fingered a pale pink tie.

"Maybe. But honestly, this is all so last minute that they'll understand. They're still invited after all."

"I guess." The disappointment was evident in Temperance's tone, however, and Booth heard himself giving in.

"What would you like to do, baring changing my best man selection?"

"Could Jack be a groomsman?" Booth considered Jack a good friend, one who he would gladly have standing next to him during the ceremony. But there were complications to the plan. Asking Jack meant asking Zack which would leave Temperance two people short and the last thing Booth was willing to do (well, aside from extend the two week moratorium) was emphasize her lack of family and close friends in attendance.

"He could but then we'd be leaving Zack out." He reasoned, hoping their wedding party could stay small.

"I want Zack to be a bride's man." Temperance announced confidently.

"You what?" Booth stuck his head out of the dressing room, shock written across his face as evident as if it were etched by a marker.

"I want Zack to stand with _me_ during the ceremony. He can still wear a tux and be in the wedding, just as my attendant instead of yours."

"Why?" Booth knew his questions were far from intelligent but this idea had so blindsided him he felt lucky to be coherent at all.

"Because I need at least one squint on my side, don't you think?" Temperance gave him a brilliant smile and Booth realized it was the perfect compromise, if only Zack would agree.

"Sure, I'll make sure Zack is your bride's _man_." Booth promised with a grin. With Parker occupied with his coloring books, Booth pulled Temperance into the dressing room, pining her against the wall. They were locked in a heated embrace when the curtain was pulled open by a smirking Angela.

"Honey, I know you can't keep your hands off my best friend, but we've got dress shopping to do!" Booth gaped, astonished by her audacity even after all these years, but unwilling to tell her how he'd been successful keeping his hands off Bones for over a week, well, until just recently.

"Okay, Angela. We'll go to the shops just as soon as I drop off Parker with Rebecca." As the women began to collect Parker and head out the door they could hear Booth, cornered by the squints, saying,

"Well, here's the thing, guys…."

By two that afternoon, Temperance was exhausted and hungry. Angela was still searching for her matron of honor dress and they'd placed four wedding dresses on hold. Temperance arrived at the caterer's a bit cranky for her tasting with Booth.

"Hey, Bones! Find a dress yet?" He greeted her as she entered the building.

"No," she growled, lowering herself onto the chair beside him. "Apparently you decide these things when you're _five years old_ and then spend a year finding the perfect Barbie dress before the wedding." She slouched slightly, hating how much this dress was bothering her.

"Good thing I'm not marrying Barbie then." Booth reminded her cheerfully, planting a wet kiss on her cheek.

"Booth!" Temperance wiped her cheek dry and glared at his grinning face. "Why are you so happy? After three hours with Hodgins and Zack? What did you do?" Her suspicious nature caused Booth to laugh again.

"Nothing, honey. It took us an hour to pick out the tuxes. We can pick up the ties any time as soon as Angela picks her dress and we're done."

"Zack was okay with standing with me?"

"Zack's your man; it probably helped that he won more money from Jack. But Hodgins is happy to be a groomsman so all is fine in Whoville."

"Where?"

"Nevermind, the squints are fine. Now, shhh, they're bringing out the first two entrees."

"We don't need to be quiet to eat Booth! Oooooo…" Temperance trailed off as the small plates filled with heavenly smelling food was placed in front of her. Her stomach grumbled in complaint and they dived into the tasting.

END Chapter

AN: I'll be working on the next several chapters this weekend (for once no family obligations!) but if you're interested I'll be posting a NEW two-parter tonight and Saturday.

Things I love: Barbie, the Grinch, make-out sessions with Booth…. That about covers it. Katie? Any comments?

BN: Of course. When have I ever _not_ had something to say? Today is my parent's 9th anniversary, and because I'm home alone while they're at work (and because I'm probably the only one who remembered), I have the honor of decorating the house for their surprise party. Little do they know that the decorations will be the same ones that I used for my brother's 8th birthday party five days ago (wink, wink). I've become slightly obsessed with streamers. I swear, party stores don't have as many streamers as I do right now. I've gone streamer crazy! WHOOO! Don't forget to review… reviews make Kraze do a happy dance and they make me smile… especially since I'm home alone all summer and I'm seriously socially isolated right now.


	10. Splish Splash

AN: Just a quick thank you for being patient while I worked out some personal stuff and took a hiatus from posting this story. I've decided that writing while working out the remainder of my life is easier than not writing while working out my life. So here I am, writing. Oh and the song is by Bobby Darin.

**Chapter 10 Splish Splash**

Temperance slid out of the Mustang and walked slowly to the house, Booth following at his own languid pace.

"I'm stuffed," she complained, her stomach aching from the plethora of cake and entrée samples consumed at the tasting.

"But it was so good, Bones. Wasn't everything good?"

"Sure. And now, I don't have to eat for a month!" They reached the front door and entered. Soon Temperance had curled up on the couch, pulling a blanket over her shoulders. The shopping, eating, and then selecting the food for the wedding had exhausted her.

"Take a nap, Bones. We'll work some more on the plans when you wake up." Temperance responded with a soft snore as she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of wedding dress whites and toppling cake tiers.

Booth was buried in papers at the kitchen table, sorting through the caterer's estimates and contracts when Temperance awoke.

"Hi, how was your nap?" He asked as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes and yawned.

"Fine. I need to go back to the dress shop…" Booth smiled at his fiancée and broke the news as gently as possible.

"It's seven o'clock, Tempe. They're already closed." Temperance gasped.

"Oh, Angela, I was going to-"

"Angela called; she found her dress and extended the hold on the dresses you reserved. Four dresses, Bones? Really, four?" She glanced away, sheepish, before sliding into the bench seat next to him.

"Yeah. I can't decide."

"You know you can come down that aisle wrapped in cellophane, or nothing at all, and I'd be happy." His arm draped over her shoulder and squeezed her gently.

"Save that thought for the honeymoon, Booth. By the way, how are the plans coming?"

"You've asked me that already. Everything is done, no worries."

"When do we pay for the place or whatever?"

"It's already paid for and taken care of. I told you, everything is done."

"Well, answer me this: Did the arrangements, whatever they are, cost money?" Booth sighed at her perseverance and answered as vaguely as he could. _I knew she wouldn't like this but I've made up my mind, we're doing this._

"Yes. Now please drop it."

"I thought we agreed we'd pay for everything with the proceeds from my last book advance. Why is this different?"

"It just is, Bones." Temperance frowned and continued, aided by the drowsiness of sleep and her confusion.

"Seeley, we agreed. This isn't about my money or your money, it's ours. And you were the one who said you deserved to spend the proceeds since Andy, and his sexapades with Kathy, are so evidently based on you. Why won't you use that money? I don't have to know where it's going, it can still be a surprise."

"Temperance stop." Booth pulled away and turned until he was facing her, trying to convey his seriousness without letting anger rule his face.

"This is something that I needed to do, by myself, for me. You will have a great time, I can promise you that. But I chose it, I paid for it, and I will explain it all to you after the wedding. Well, after the wedding _night_. This is not up for discussion." And he scooted round the table, leaving her staring after him, incredulously.

Temperance yawned, stretching like a lazy cat in the sunshine. Her afternoon nap did nothing but drain her remaining energy and enthusiasm for planning the wedding. Flowers were purchased, dresses reserved, food selected and invitations sent. Now all she wanted to do was cozy down in a tub full of bubbles and relax.

And that's exactly what she was doing when Booth found her. Sitting on the tub's edge, he tucked a strand of wet hair behind her ear.

"Hey." His voice was gentle and soft.

"Hey." Her blue eyes held a mix of confusion over his fuss with the honeymoon and shame for badgering him about it.

"I know this isn't the best time but I've got to go take care of some things tonight."

"Okay, just don't wake me when you get home. Or, sleep in Parker's room and I'll wear some normal pajamas." Her attempt at a joke fell flat as his face remained guarded.

"I have some things to do and it's going to take most of the day tomorrow. I'll probably be home late… Sunday." Temperance digested the information, rolling it around and wondering when he'd planned this excursion and when he'd planned on telling her.

_Calm down, Temperance,_ she lectured herself, _don't become to clichéd nagging wife before you're even married!_ She steadied her breathing and replied evenly.

"That's fine. Have a good time." Booth was confused by her apparent apathy. _She already mistrusts the honeymoon plans I've made-not that I blame her- but she's okay that I take off for a day? Something's not right… should I…? No, I have to do this, my last completely autonomous decision as a single man. Really, I'm doing it for her, she'll see that eventually._

"I love you. One of the things I need to do is pick up presents for the groomsmen; do you want me to get something for Zack?" Her smile was now completely genuine.

"No, I'll take care of that. I love you, too." Booth leaned in for a kiss, allowing his eyes to drop to the water that shrouded her gorgeous figure. He groaned softly, _bad idea to see what you can't have._ Before releasing him, Temperance placed gentle kisses along his jaw, stopping at his ear.

"I trust you." She whispered, soft as a feather. Booth smiled tightly and left before he did something he'd regret.

Temperance waited for the sound of his car leaving the garage before reheating the bath's tepid water. Lazily, she ran a loopha loaded with suds over her naked arms. The last thought in her mind before she dropped the loopha and dissolved into tears was, _This bathtub is entirely too big._

END Chapter

AN: Okay, I know that some of you want more detail on the wedding plans but I've got a system here. I'm saving some descriptions for the wedding itself, such as Booth's surprises, the men's suits, all that good jazz. For those of you who didn't read the prequel (Shame on you!) or have forgotten, Temperance muses, while in the tub with Booth at his apartment, that they need a place with a bigger bathtub. Big bathtubs are only good for wild children and sharing.

BN: They're also good for sailboat races :) Sorry for the delay on this chapter, y'all, but here it is! This entire week I've got a two-day long volleyball clinic and then I've got tryouts. Lucky for y'all, there isn't much of a chance I'll make it, 'cause there're only two spots on varsity and only a couple on JV. And there're about 40 sophomores, juniors, and seniors and about 30 freshmen all competing for these spots. What fun. At least we don't have to run as much as last year—it's about 100 degrees here, even at 6:00 at night. One of the hottest summers we've had in a _long _time. So now I'm going to quit complaining and remind you to review this marvelous chapter before I go get some ice cream and watch CSI: Miami.


	11. Dirty Little Secret

AN: As a favor to y'all out there I'm going to periodically remind you to breathe. I predict that the last four paragraphs make incite some of you to violence so please, breathe, step away from the rotten produce and heavy throwable objects. For the sake of my fragile ego and sanity, please be gentle. Thanks to ForensicAnthropologistLetty for the chapter title, song by the All-American Rejects.

BN: I haven't read the chapter yet, but, Kraze, you better be _very _glad I'm on the other side of the country. Just remember, everyone, BREATHE. In through the nose, out through the mouth…

Chapter 11 Dirty Little Secret

By all accounts, Sunday should have been a relaxing day. Temperance began with a long run to clear her head and even did a little gardening. Booth had a self-proclaimed 'black thumb' but Temperance was looking forward to trying her hand at plants that were not made of plastic.

Mid-morning, Temperance sat down to complete two tasks: Write her vows and select wedding songs. By noon she'd abandoned both jobs for lunch with Angela. After a leisurely and, by all reports, lovely lunch they went wedding dress shopping again. But the anthropologist was lagging behind, tired and less enthused than her counterpart who flirted between the racks, debating the lace to toole ratio and 'floofiness' factor to a bewildered Brennan. The bride's mind whirled with all the anthropological reasons tying yourself to one man was bad for the species when she was rudely interrupted by Angela's shrieking.

"What is it, Angela?" she inquired as she made her way to the rack where the artist was clutching, rather tightly, a dress bag.

"It is 'It', Brennan. The One. I can just feel it. Your size," she checked the tag, "on sale and just gorgeous. Come on, try it on!" Temperance let herself be dragged to a dressing room where she stripped off her jeans and t-shirt before shimming into the gown. Angela was right; it was beautiful. It was perfect on her curves and the very definition of elegance. It was the one they'd been searching for.

After purchasing the dress and arranging for some minor altercations, Temperance and Angela, the latter of whom had brought along her new dress to the tux shop, stopped to pick out the men's ties. Temperance had agreed, shortly after asking Booth to marry her, to allow Angela pick her own dress. She'd literally gasped when the artist emerged from the dressing room to show off her gown. It was a rich blue, like the deepest ocean, and made of a silky satin. Angela relished the fact she could let out the hem and wear high heels since she wouldn't be walking the aisle with Jack and Parker wouldn't care how much taller she was.

"That is so beautiful, Ange. I love it." The artist grinned widely and spun around, the skirt flaring as she moved.

"Isn't it great? I'll just ditch the heels for the reception so my husband will actually dance with me. Now what are the chances of getting Zack in a dress like this…?"

The women were still laughing at the thought when they pulled away from the tux shop for a well-deserved break.

**AN: Breathe!**

Temperance pulled out her list as the pair sat in content quiet as they sipped from their drinks outside the packed coffee house.

"Done with the dress, shoes, tuxes, ties, flowers, location, food, DJ, and officiating priest," Temperance marked off with a great rush of accomplishment.

"You're getting married by a priest?" Angela inquired, having yet to hear the extent of the wedding plans.

"Yes. It was important to Booth and since we're not getting married at the church, it was a compromise I could live with."

"Where _are_ you getting married? Jack and I have yet to receive the invitation." The no-so-subtle reminder that Temperance had failed to notify her wedding party of the impending nuptials was light and teasing.

"Well, I told Sharon I'd deliver yours and Zack's myself but then forgot with everything going on. And I wanted to ask if you'd be my matron of honor first." Temperance defended as she reviewed her list again.

"Okay, okay. I forgive you. But, I do want a copy eventually. Now, where's the wedding?"

Temperance described the location she'd picked and visited with Sharon the week before. Angela knew of the place and agreed that the atmosphere was perfect for a quiet, simple ceremony followed by a loud, wild party.

"Still need to finish the vows, music, rehearsal dinner plans, pictures, gifts for the wedding party, Booth's present, and all the make-up, hair, beauty stuff."

"Woah, honey. That's still a lot to do, what can I help with?" Angela was concerned that Brennan would implode from worry and pure overload before Saturday.

"Can you take pictures? Oh, no, you're in the wedding, that won't work…"

"I have a friend with a production company. They do photography, videos, and will even set up the audio system. Want me to give him a call?"

"Yeah, that would be great," Temperance agreed with a smile, making a note on her list.

"And as far as all this 'beauty stuff', let me take care of it."

"No, Angela it's fine. I think I'll just do my own hair anyway. I just need to get my make-up together." The artist's face conveyed how horrible an idea she thought that was.

"Honey, you've got Friday off work for the rehearsal dinner and Booth's family. I'm taking you out that night for a bachelorette party; Booth will be at his bachelor party. I'll take care of you Saturday morning. Just give me the dress, shoes, and garter and you're all ready for Saturday."

"Thanks, Angela." Temperance was clearly overwhelmed. "I just always thought, when I was younger, that I'd be doing this someday with my mom. Thank you for being there with me, even if my family can't be."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Angela promised solemnly, knowing what an honor it was to stand in for her best friend's mother.

**AN: Breathe! Seriously, this time breathe!**

Booth paced. Back and forth. Back and forth. While he was, in most casual circumstances, a patient man, this waiting was excruciating. He'd arrived, on time, to the mall two hours outside D.C. after breaking nearly every speed limit in the state and waited, as instructed, outside the glitzy lingerie store with the naked mannequins and lusty music. That alone was almost enough to drive him crazy. And then she was late. After all the secret phone calls, after the clandestine planning and emphasis he'd placed on making sure this happened _today, _she was late.

He could stand waiting in front of this store, of all stores, like a man awaiting his shopping wife but he wasn't exactly waiting on his wife, or fiancée or girlfriend for that matter. So Booth found the nearest electronics store and bought the cheapest useless gadget he could find. Something that would enhance the sound AND picture quality of an electronics item he did not actually own. With his dignity and manhood restored, Booth returned to the lingerie store and waited outside, holding his shopping bag like a badge of honor.

When she finally arrived, flushed and apologetic which only added to her exotic looks, the instructions were simple. Booth would go inside (alone! Oy vey!), pick out the things he liked and place them on hold. Then he could leave the store and his credit card behind, while she located those items in the correct size. She would pay, with his card as these arrangements often go, and meet him later that night, as arranged. He was spared carrying the trademark bags that screamed 'I'm a cross-dresser!' in the hands of any male, and she would have the assurance that everything would fit just perfectly.

And that is how it went at a slightly seedy mall outside D.C. on the Sunday before Seeley Booth would marry Temperance Brennan.

END Chapter

AN: Any thoughts? Sorry, I can't help myself, these chapters almost write themselves. It's almost as if someone hit me upside the head with the angst bat when I wasn't looking.

BN: I saw this guy in Victoria's Secret yesterday… man. It was pretty funny. No wedding band either. Hahaha ;) Don't forget: Show some love and _review_!!


	12. Everything in Time

AN: The song title comes from No Doubt. Thanks to everyone for your lovely, yet slightly angry, reviews. I can't make any promises other than secrets will be revealed... in time.

Chapter 12 Everything in Time

Monday morning Temperance Brennan awoke in her fiancée's arms. He was still sleeping like a baby, snoring softly with his head tucked in her shoulder, breathing in the fruity scent of her shampoo. She let him sleep; they didn't need to leave for work for another hour. Reflecting on her Sunday night spent alone, Temperance was now glad Angela insisted on taking the bride's dress home with her for safe keeping. While Brennan summarily dismissed all notions of superstition, especially those concerning weddings, it was nice to have a surprise for Booth.

A few minutes later she slipped out of bed, making her way downstairs to make the coffee. She just poured the first freshly brewed cup when strong male arms encircled her waist and planted a series of kisses on her neck.

"Good morning, Bones- oh, the coffee smells great." Reaching for the cup, Booth snagged it from her hands and took a long gulp, relishing its flavor and letting it wake him from the bounds of sleep.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Temperance teased, thankful in more than one way that he was home again. Moving to the fridge she found some eggs and cheese then moved to the cabinet to pull out a frying pan.

"No need. How was the rest of your weekend?" He transitioned smoothly to, what he hoped would be, a safer topic.

"Fine. Angela has a friend who can do the wedding photos and video and we're getting the 'friend of a friend' rate," she used air quotes to illustrate the referenced discount. "Angela's planning the bachelorette party and told me to dress slutty and be prepared for anything. And I bought a dress for Sunday."

"I don't know about Saturday night- wait… you bought a wedding dress?" He turned to watch her reaction as she flipped the eggs in the pan.

"Yes." She drizzled the pan with cheese, turning down the heat to let it melt.

"Was is one of the _four_ you put on hold? Are you happy with it?" Booth stopped himself from asking a dozen more questions as his imagination unashamedly went to her in that dress on their honeymoon.

"It was not one of the dresses I saw Saturday and yes, I love it." Temperance skillfully avoided describing said dress and instead distracted Booth with a plate of eggs and toast. She leaned in for a quick kiss before turning to head back to the bedroom.

"I'm taking a shower; save me some breakfast," she shouted over her shoulder as she disappeared around the corner.

When she reemerged with wet hair and dressed for work, Temperance found Booth on the phone. He seemed to be arguing with someone, which wasn't unusual until she noticed he was using her cell phone.

"Save me any eggs?" she inquired quietly. Booth spun, his face the picture of annoyance as he ignored her question.

"Here, talk to Brennan if you insist!" he lobbed her the phone, which she caught handily. The caller ID listed Sharon as the caller and Temperance immediately put the phone to her ear.

"Hi, Sharon… sorry about that, I was in the shower… yeah, hold on." Temperance picked up her coffee mug and gestured to the dining room where she could talk freely. Returning to the kitchen a few minutes later she refilled her cup silently.

"What was that about?" Booth asked, still annoyed that Sharon had refused to divulge the slightest detail about whatever she'd called concerning.

"Just wedding details, nothing important."

"Come on, Bones, we've talked about nearly everything concerning this wedding already. Just tell me." Temperance rolled her eyes as she scooped up a bite of egg and eyed him warily.

"If you must know," she teased, "she couldn't get doves on such short notice and I gave her the go ahead to replace them with pigeons." She smirked at the shocked expression that crossed his face before he caught on to her joking.

"Yeah, right. Why won't you tell me? Is this about your dad?" he asked, wondering how much she'd really kept from him about Sunday.

"What? No. Seriously, pigeons okay with you? Sharon said they could provide white umbrellas to the guests directly underneath the flight path." Booth shook his head as he realized she was not giving in any time soon and his usual methods of persuasion were forbidden. So he made his way to the shower, all the while wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

On the drive to work he tried again.

"So Sharon said something about decorations?" He tried a new tactic.

"Nice try. It may or may not have been about decorations, either way I'm not telling you."

"Bones, we are in a mature, committed relationship and engaged to be married. Come on, _tell me!" _he fairly whined, doing a superb impression of Parker.

"Mature huh? Okay, I'll deal. You tell me where you went Sunday, _everywhere_, not just to lunch, and I'll tell you what I talked to Sharon about." The car was silent for a moment before Booth conceded.

"So what are the plans for today?" Temperance smiled, having won a major battle of wills.

"Check the progress of our latest case with Zack and make sure Jack plays nice with Dr. Hutchins before he returns to Montreal."

"Meet me for lunch?" Booth asked, anticipating several hours of planning how to get the truth out of Bones.

"Actually, I have a doctor's appointment at noon, maybe tomorrow." Temperance skimmed the file from their last case as Booth drove, rapidly signing off on her findings.

"Really? You haven't said anything about it?" Booth watched her out of his peripheral vision as he navigated the traffic on the beltway.

"Nothing special, I had my yearly check up next week and moved it up since we'll be on the honeymoon."

"Is this your general physician?" he inquired, hoping the man would finally convince her to reduce her stress levels.

"No." She strung out the word, reluctant to continue. "It's my gynecologist. I figured now is a good time to talk about my… options."

"The appointment's at noon?" Temperance nodded silently. "I'll pick you up at 11:30 then," he promised, leaving no room for discussion or question.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Brennan." A tall, handsome woman in a lab coat entered the exam room, her head buried in a file. She looked up at her patient with a smile.

"Hi, Dr. Thompson." The gynecologist looked around the room, noticing Booth sitting in the corner while her patient was clad in the plastic gown on the table.

"I'm Dr. Helen Thompson and you are?" She extended her hand to the agent who swallowed nervously before shaking tentatively.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth," he announced before realizing the title was less important in this situation. "Temperance's partner and fiancée."

Helen smiled her welcome and pulled out her stool, looking over the file as she rolled the chair back and forth slowly.

"Well, Temperance, your vitals still look good, the blood pressure's a bit high for your age but with in range. I understand you've stopped taking the birth control prescribed?"

"Yes, about three weeks ago," she confirmed, stealing a glance at Booth, who seemed to be listening intently even as he pretended not to pay attention to the doctor. Truthfully, this situation worried him a bit. Sure, he would attend every prenatal visit, do Lamaze and be there when Temperance gave birth, but planning it with her doctor was making him a bit squeamish.

"And when would you like to get pregnant?"

"As soon as possible after the wedding."

"Which is when?"

"Saturday."

"Well then, mazel tov. Considering your history, Temperance, and your age, I don't anticipate many problems. One miscarriage does not guarantee future problems and you are certainly in great physical shape." The doctor went on to explain the usual time frame for a normal conception and the tests that were available to screen for virility. Booth tuned out once he heard their chances were good. Something though caught his attention just as the doctor was getting ready to leave.

"…The most important thing you can do to improve your chances is to reduce your stress levels and work load. Planning a wedding can be a difficult and trying time but you won't be doing yourself any favors if it overwhelms you. And working late, let's just say it leaves less time for intimacy. Take care of yourself, Temperance. Nice to meet you Seeley." Helen left in a whirl and Booth took a moment to glare at his fiancée as she hurriedly redressed.

The drive back to the lab was quiet as each contemplated the doctor's words. Temperance waited for the lecture that was destined to come and was shocked when the SUV pulled up to the Jeffersonian. Booth leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll pick you up around six?" He hoped she would catch the hint about leaving the lab early and was rewarded with a smile and nod. Temperance got out of the car, waving as he sped back to the Hoover building. But as she made her way inside, back to the lab that had consumed so much of her life since she joined the Institute, doubts plagued her thoughts.

Temperance checked in with Zack and Hodgins, who were working the leads to the newest case and about to send the murder weapon and particulate information to Booth. Angela was busy as well, designing and redesigning Parker's tree house on the Angelator. As she retreated to her office, supervisor duties be damned, Temperance began to wonder if she could truly give it all up.

She sat at her desk, pondering the decision to have a child, to slow down her life and put her career on hold. Turning on her computer, Temperance smiled as the welcome screen never failed to raise her spirits. One of the last pictures of her family before that Christmas when she was fifteen adorned the screen. Russ was brooding over something, decked out in his leather jacket and AC/DC t-shirt. Her parents were embracing, grinning for the camera. Temperance leaned against her mother, smiling shyly with Russ' hand on her shoulder. She remembered feeling so connected to them, so in sync with her "Marco," and so trusting of her parents.

She shook her head, as if to dislodge the memories therein. The past was gone; what was she going to do _now_?"

As he drove to pick up Temperance that night, Booth was upset, and understandably so. He wanted nothing more for the next five days to pass quickly and then get out of town where he could make love to his wife and they would hopefully conceive. Then nine months or so later have a child to love and raise together. But everything Bones was doing, according to her own doctor, was threatening that.

Walking the familiar path to the Medico-Legal Lab, Booth wondered how he could get through to her about how important this was to their future. Finding her office dark, Booth sought out the rest of the squint squad.

"Hey, Angela, where's Bones?" he shouted above Jack's blaring music.

"She went home Agent Booth, shortly after she got back from lunch," Zack provided as he examined the victim's reassembled skull. Booth was the picture of perplexed and determined it was best to go home and find out for himself what she was up to.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow!" he shouted over his shoulder as he moved quickly to the car.

END Chapter

AN: Oh, my there was so much going on this day; I couldn't fit it all into one chapter! The night continues during chapter 13 which should be up on Monday. Have a great weekend y'all.

BN: So apparently my mother forgot that today was the last drop/add day and, therefore, I can't get my schedule changed. Looks like I'll be doing four hours of geometry homework every night this semester. So that'll mean that all of my classes are honors. In my freshman year. Wow. But no worries. I'll still find time for y'all. I just want to go ahead and thank every single one of y'all for your patience; I know waiting for me to get around to betaing chapters really isn't easy, and I'm really sorry I'm so lazy and it takes me so long. But here you go—another beautiful chapter just for you, courtesy of Kraze :)


	13. Silly Love Songs

AN: Chapter Title by the Paul McCarthy classic.

Chapter 13 Silly Love Songs

Booth arrived home to find Temperance surrounded by paperwork in her office, muttering to herself. By this time, he'd convinced himself she must have gone home early, taking the doctor's advice to rest seriously.

"Bones. What are you doing?" His voice was sharp and she jumped at the unexpected sound.

"Booth! You scared me," she said, frowning. "What do you mean? What does it look like I'm doing? Trying to finish up the last of these wedding plans." Scowling, Booth crossed the room to her desk in a few long strides.

"Temperance!" He placed both hands on the desktop, leaning across the desk and causing her to back away slightly. "You have got to stop this. You're going to make yourself sick with worry over this wedding; it's not worth it." Temperance's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest as she digested his words.

"You're saying we're not worth it? This day is not worth all the trouble?" Booth flinched internally as his words were twisted back on him.

"No," he stated calmly, his eyes begging her to understand. "I meant that I think our wedding and our future is important, but I don't want it to make you ill. You're too important to me," he added softly.

"It won't," she argued stubbornly. With a roll of his eyes, Booth walked around the desk and knelt in front of his stubborn fiancée. He held tightly onto her hands, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"I love you more than you'll ever know or understand, Temperance. And I never want to push you into something you don't want. I will understand if you don't want a baby with me; I mean, completely understand. But whether or not that has anything to do with you working so hard, please let me do something to ease the burden." Temperance regarded him scientifically. Years of working together and observing his body language and vocal variations told her he was sincere, the intensity in his eyes told her to take him seriously, and, most importantly, her heart told her she better tell him now what she wanted.

"Seeley, I _do_ want a baby with you. But right now I really want this wedding to be a success. You heard the doctor, we have plenty of time and shouldn't rush things."

"I agree, but you need to let me help you with Saturday. I don't want you to be so exhausted that you sleep through the whole honeymoon." He stood quickly, bringing her up with him with a tug of his hands. Draping her arms around his neck, Booth found her lips with his own. After a few more minutes of this no-so-gentle persuasion, Temperance relented.

"Could you choose the song for our first dance?"

"Seriously? I'd love to." Booth grinned with the sweet smell of victory.

"Here," Temperance handed him a stack of CDs and notes. "Angela gave me some suggestions. Although she did mention nothing by John Newton."

"John Newton?"

"Yeah, she said it was horribly cliqued and would remind everyone of greasy something."

"Bones, are you sure that's what Angela said?" Temperance nodded as she looked through the notes again.

"Yes, that's what I wrote, right here. 'Nothing by John Newton or Olivia. Grease."

"Oh, you mean nothing from the movie 'Grease' which featured singer Olivia Newton John." Temperance frowned at Booth's lopsided grin and shrugged.

"Whatever. Just be warned that if you choose a greasy song, Angela will have your head."

"Fine. Okay, I'll start listening to songs, you take a break."

Booth was still relishing the thrill of his win as he settled into the living room with his CD player and the stack of CDs. Most were burned compilations of love songs he was sure would make any woman swoon. Well, any woman but his Bones. No, his Bones would need something as unique and special as she was. He started the first track.

_Hmmmm, Rascal Flats, "Bless the Broken Road". Didn't they cover "Life is a Highway"? What is with these guys and roads? _

'I set out on a narrow way many years ago…' _Yeah, let's mention how old I am. _ 'Hoping I would find true love along the broken road But I got lost a time or two' _And mention how I've screwed up with other women, great start._ Booth tuned out for a moment and tried to imagine dancing with Bones in his tux to this tune. The lyrics caught his attention again. 'This much I know is true That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you' _And no, Bones would not go for that sentiment, no matter how true it may be._ Booth pressed the forward button, moving on to the next song. He listened to the soulful tune from Alicia Keys with interest. _This one has a great sound,_ he noted. 

'And in a world on a silver platter  
And wondering what it means  
No one to share, no one who truly cares for me'

_Well, that would be awkward, considering all the people in attendance who really do care for Temperance._

'Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby' 

Booth changed the song with a grimace; _I'd rather not hear the lecture on grammatically incorrect lyrics on my wedding day. And it's not like Temperance would ever say she only wanted me, nothing else. I'd give it all up for her, in a heartbeat, but I don't think this song is the best way to tell her. Next! _

Booth flipped through some of Angela and Temperance's notes as the next song queued up and began to play. While the beat was gentle, there was something off with the guitar, the lyrics just a bit rough.

'So if you call

I will answer

And if you fall

I'll pick you up.'

_So not willing to go alpha male on Bones in our wedding song!_ Booth thought with a grin. His smile faded at the next verse: _What was Angela thinking?_

'I'm warning you

Don't ever do

Those crazy messed up things that you do

If you ever do

I promise you

I'll be the first to crucify you.'

_Note to self, no mention of crucifying my wife when my parents are present._ Booth crossed the Barenaked Ladies off the list, noting that "Call and Answer" was not wedding song material.

Twenty-seven songs later, Booth was ready to scratch out his corneas and call it a night. Breaking for a beer, he heard noise coming from upstairs where Temperance had promised to relax for the remainder of the evening. Taking the stairs in a few large leaps, he first searched the office. Empty. Next stop, bedroom, _where she should be asleep by now, it's after _ _midnight_ Empty.

Just as Booth was letting his anger build, he heard the noise again. It sounded suspiciously like talking or…. snoring? He found Temperance in Parker's room, curled up on the boy's bed, clutching a rather large stuffed bear. Alarmed to find her cheeks stained with tears and the noise alternating between a soft whimpering and a lonely cry, Booth knelt next to the bed, concerned.

"Temperance, honey wake up, it's time to go to bed." Her brow furrowed as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"Uh… mmmm… that…. doesn't make sense…" she muttered. Booth lowered his head to the mattress, striking it repeatedly against the soft surface. _Even in her sleep!_

"Let's get you into our bed, you'll sleep better there." He picked her up, smiling as she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling close to his chest.

"You'll feel good in the morning, after a good rest." Booth strained to hear her muffled words.

"I wanna be… Be a good mommy… He's a good daddy." Booth tried in vain not to let the unconsciously given compliment go to his head as he worried about Temperance's worry. Settling her in their bed, pulling the covers up around her shoulders, he kissed her forehead gently. She had calmed somewhat, lulled once again into a restful slumber.

"You're already a great mommy, Bones. The best I know." Another quick kiss and Booth was gone, leaving her to rest while he finished the music. _It's the least I can do,_ he told himself, settling into the living room for another compilation CD filled with silly love songs.

Purposefully keeping the volume low, Booth took a swig from the bottle, resting his head back against the couch. Maybe it was the combined emotional toll of the long day or his worry about Temperance. Maybe it was the alcohol dulling his senses or the sweet promise of sleep but as the gentle beat calmed Booth considerably and the lyrics began, he knew this was their song. When it finished, he played it back again, and, satisfied with his selection, went to bed, to his Bones.

END Chapter

AN: The song that Booth did choose will be revealed at the wedding. Gotta give you something to look forward to!

Since so many people gave me some great song suggestions for "Lyrics & Love" I thought I'd use them here as Booth's wedding song options. Here was a partial list:

'Call and Answer' the Barenaked Ladies- Agent Awesome

'Bless the Broken Road' Rascal Flatts- xoSnickersxo

'If I Ain't Got you' Alicia Keys- xoSnickersxo

BN: Ughh, I'm dying to know the song! I'm not even gonna bother asking Kraze this time, because I've trying getting information out of her before; she's a veryyy good secret-keeper.


	14. Let's Talk About Love

AN: This chapter took entirely too long to write. I got inspired, wrote the entire first half and then my computer crashed. After pouting about that bit of luck for a few weeks I jumped back in. Thanks to friendsidol5 for the inside scoop on Catholic bishops! And as much as it pains me, the song title is by Celine Dion. Not to upset our Canadian friends but I'm not a fan. The song, however, is fitting.

AN2: So sorry for any confusion, this was all supposed to take place on _Tuesday,_ not Wednesday as originally written. I freaked out since I have a bunch of stuff planned for Wednesday...

**Chapter 14 Let's Talk About Love**

Tuesday could only be described as controlled chaos as Booth spent the day at the Jeffersonian, closing the latest case with the squints.

"Why are we always solving murders up to the last minute of rush weddings?" Angela inquired, to no one in particular. Zack took the opportunity to answer in his usual monotone voice of reason and genius.

"Because we are too good at our work to stop for matters such as weddings. Apparently the work only stops when babies are involved." This earned the young doctor an evil eye from both Jack and Angela, still glowing from their maternity and paternity leave suntans.

Booth, ignoring the ponderings of squints, passed along the information about the suspect to the strike team moving in on the man's house. Before leaving the lab he passed by Temperance's office.

"Bones, I'm leaving, we think we've got the guy. After that I need to meet with Bishop O'Gorman. I'll be back by dinnertime." Booth kissed her quickly atop her head and headed out the door with final instructions to take it easy and rest.

"Wait, Booth, could you drop these off with Father Henry?" Temperance handed off a stack of papers detailing the time and place of the ceremony, order of events and, lastly, her vows. "Don't forget to give him your vows too. And don't peak at mine… I want them to be a surprise." She added softly.

Booth could feel the lump rising in his throat and he nodded slowly, moving toward the door again. "Right, papers to Father Henry, don't look at your vows. Got it."

As he escaped her scrutiny and hustled to his car, Booth panicked. _How could I forget to write my vows? Jeeze, of all the things people would notice missing at the wedding, vows would be the first thing!_ The agent in Booth kicked into gear, focusing on identifying and solving the problem before it got any worse. _We decided against the traditional vows. Yeah, let's face it, we're anything but traditional! So, I guess that meant writing our own vows. I've got less than four days to write this and then I'll be speaking in front of everyone._

Booth tried to quelch the rising fear in his gut but to no avail. _Face it, Seeley, you're in trouble. You're up against a best selling author who's had a week head start. Great, just great._

He was still contemplating this problem and wondering if a peek at Temperance's vows might give him a head start while he waited for Bishop O'Gorman.

"Mr. Booth, thank you for coming." The Bishop entered the small inner office branishing a kind smile and warm handshake.

"Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice." Booth returned gently, hoping he could get this formality out of the way and focus on the problem of his vows relatively quickly.

"I understand you're to be married this Saturday."

"That's correct."

"And I also understand your fiancée is not a practicing Catholic."

"Yes, that's true. She's an atheist." The older man pulled a surpised face at that revelation.

"Well, in order for your marriage to have the blessing of the church, I would need to meet with you both and discuss how you intend to raise any children, be involved in church fellowship, would your fiancée have an issue with that, Mr. Booth?"

"Please call me Seeley, Bishop." Booth smiled, hoping to put the clergyman at ease. "Temperance understands what my faith means to me and would be happy to meet and discuss the issues. But under the circumstances, we are getting married in four days, I might be able to answer most of your questions." The Bishop nodded and began his questioning.

"You would like to be married by a priest, I take it."

"Yes, Father Henry has agreed to perform the ceremony, pending approval, of course."

"But you're not to be wed in the church."

"No. We decided to compromise by having the priest, which was important to me, and in a non-religious location, which was important to Temperance."

"Not yet married and already exercising the art of compromise, very good Seeley. How long have you and Temperance known each other?"

"Over five years now. We've only been a couple for two but were work partners throughout."

"And throughout this time Temperance has known how important your faith is to you?"

"She…. challenged it at first, I'll admit. But has come to understand my reasons."

"Challenged the church?" Booth grimiced slightly and tried to explain Temperance's view, one which he did not completely understand.

"Well, she never had any religious upbringing. Her parents were criminals on the run her entire life, living under assumed identities. When the left her to the foster system at fifteen she lost all faith in a high power. She knows the anthropological reasons for religion but not the personal ones. But every time she challenged my beliefs, I grew stronger in them."

"Yet she does not believe. How do you propose to grow in your faith, teach your children the ways of God and remain strong without a partner who believes as you do?" Booth blinked at the sudden challenge, a sharp turn from the easy introduction questions.

"Temperance has faith, sometimes stronger than me. Bones doesn't want to just see justice in the world, she makes justice happen. Her parents and brother abandoned her, have left her alone in the world but she trusts their motives. She believes in the truth above all, knows that the truth will be discovered. I know she doesn't believe in God. She can't fathom why an all-powerful entity would put her and so many others through their own personal hell. And after working the cases we do, knowing her past, I can't say I blame her."

"And you love her?" Booth grinned, now this was the sort of question he was prepared to answer.

"More every day, Father. It's because of everything she does, all that she embodies about truth and justice, caring and love that I came to love her. I would do anything to protect her, anything to make her happy."

"The divorce rate is alarmingly high in this country, Mr. Booth. How do you know you'll feel the same way in ten years? Twenty?"

"I guarantee I won't feel the same way. I'll love her more. The more we've shared, worked together and lived together, the more I love this woman. Do we have the blessing of the church to be married?"

Bishop O'Gorman leaned back in his chair, his green eyes sparkling. Slowly, deliberately, he nodded. Booth smiled, not only did he have the permission he'd sought but another thought popped into his pretty little head, _I think I just wrote my vows!_

END Chapter

AN: Well, Katie's off having fun with her family so I thought I'd post this before y'all got violent. If she gets a chance to beta it I'll upload the pretty version later.


	15. Seasons of Love

AN: The song that inspired this chapter title is from the musical 'Rent'. Amazing show, movie and soundtrack.

Chapter 15 Seasons of Love

Booth returned home to an empty house, yet nothing could squelch his mood. As he started dinner, he mentally reviewed the vows he'd given to Father Henry. Without looking at Temperance's vows, he knew his would be perfect, expressing just the right sentiment for the occasion. Just as he was pulling the chicken casserole from the oven, the cheese bubbling at just the right temperature, he heard Temperance's car pulling into the driveway.

She entered the house, calmly dropping her bags on the kitchen table and accepting a quick kiss with her plate of food. They found their usual places on the couch before Booth spoke.

"Don't you want to know how things went with the Bishop?" Temperance shrugged, her mind clearly elsewhere.

"I assume they went well; you're in a good mood." Booth smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it went very well. I had a good talk with Father Henry as well and, I didn't tell you earlier, chose our song and sent the information to the DJ." Temperance avoided his eye as she relayed her bit of information.

"I also had a conversation with Father Henry today." Booth frowned, confused.

"Really, when?"

"After you left his office. He told me the Bishop gave us permission."

"I see. What else did he say?" Booth set his plate on the table, studying Temperance closely. _Something is bothering her, something big._

"He wanted to know why my father wouldn't be walking me down the aisle, giving me away." Booth took an educated guess about how that conversation went.

"And you told him you belong to no man, least of all your father and me either after Saturday?"

"No, I told him I understand the historical significance of a father giving the responsibility of protecting his daughter to her husband, but my father couldn't do that. He doesn't know me, doesn't know about this wedding and I certainly don't accept his way of 'protecting' me by killing people." Booth set Temperance's plate aside and turned her chin so she was looking at him.

"Your father did the best he could for you. I know that wasn't good enough, but no man is good enough for you. No one. Even if he won't be there to walk you down the aisle, he does love you."

"He did give me away." Booth's expression bordered between confusion and wonder at this announcement. "When he handcuffed me to that bench, running away with Russ, he gave me to you. Asked you to protect me. And you have ever since then. I don't need him at my wedding to do the same thing."

"Oh, Bones." Temperance turned, crashing into him tearfully, much in the same way as all those years before when she'd assumed Russ had been killed in her own apartment, leaning on her partner and best friend for support.

Later that night, Temperance asked Booth another question about his meeting with the Bishop.

"Father Henry said that requests like ours are usually approved… as long as we agree to raise any children Catholic. Did that come up with Bishop O'Gorman?" Booth shook his head a bit.

"Not directly. I did tell him that Parker would continue to attend church and we would do our best to raise any future children according to the virtues."

"What virtues would those be?"

"Temperance." She frowned, nudging him with her elbow where he'd leaned into her while they watched TV in a rare moment of relaxation.

"What?"

"Temperance, it's a virtue, Bones. Haven't you ever heard of the seven heavenly virtues and the seven deadly sins?"

"Of course but what does that have to do with children?"

"I just figured we'd raise our children to practice justice, charity, love, hope, faith, fortitude, prudence, and of course, temperance."

"And to avoid the seven 'deadly sins'?"

"Well, would you want children filled with pride, envy, gluttony, anger, greed, slothfulness, and lust?"

"I'm not concerned about teaching positive and negative character traits, Booth. It's connecting them to the damnation of the soul, heaven and hell, that bothers me."

"No one said anything about hell. I happen to think you already practice the corporal works of mercy and the contrary virtues without fear of hell."

"The contrary virtues being humility, kindness, abstinence, chastity, patience, liberality and diligence?" Booth was sufficiently impressed.

"You do know the virtues and sins, Bones." She nodded slyly.

"I read Binsfeld's classifications of demons once. What makes you think I practice them?"

"Well, you've certainly got the abstinence part down…" Temperance threw him a look for that one.

"You've given shelter to strangers, notably your father and brother when they've shown up, unannounced, to visit. When your fridge tried to take me out, you visited the sick. I know of your volunteer work with the shelter downtown, which pretty much covers feeding the hungry, giving drink to the thirsty, and clothing the naked. You've buried the dead; don't think I've forgotten about the Vargas family. You gave Maria and Augustine Duarte a proper burial."

"What about the seventh corporal work?"

"Ministry to prisoners? I think after breaking Epps' wrist, you better just give up on that one." Temperance smiled and lay back on the couch, her head now in Booth's lap. He lifted her head to loosen her hair from its clasp, running his fingers through her auburn curls.

"I'm fine with teaching our children about the virtues, just as long as they don't watch that movie that teaches them." She bargained.

"What movie?"

"The Disney one."

"Disney does not teach the seven deadly sins, Bones." Booth was adamant on this fact.

"Yes it does, we watched it in one of my cultural anthropology classes. Uh, the seven… seven… dwarves! That's it!"

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarves?" Booth asked, incredulous at her implication.

"Yes. Seven shrunken men shacked up in a secluded forest cabin, hiding a virginal teenage runaway. Seven tortured forms shouldering their demonic tools as they march into the hellish bowels of the earth, singing as they go. Harmless mythic munchkins or the epitome of Evil?" It was as if she were quoting her textbook with practiced ease.

"Okay." Booth strung out the word as long as he could, wondering just how committed she was to this theory. "I'll tell you what, you take the cardinal virtues: temperance, courage and justice, all of which you excel at by the way, and I'll focus on the theological virtues: faith, hope and love. And we'll just leave Snow White out of it." Temperance frowned; she wasn't accustomed to being out schooled in any field, even if it was religion.

"Why do you get love?"

"_If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames, but have not love, I gain nothing. And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love_."

"You get love because you can recite the Bible?" Booth nodded and continued.

"_Husbands, love your wives, just as Christ loved the church and gave himself up for her_."

Temperance paused, swallowing her retort on the Christ myth and considering Booth as she stared up into his deep brown eyes.

"You'd give yourself up for me?"

"Absolutely." She pulled him down, kissing him desperately. When they pulled apart she muttered,

"Okay, you can have love."

END Chapter

AN: The verses that Booth quotes are 1 Corinthians 13: 1-3, 13 and then Ephesians 5:25. Thanks to friendsidol5 for rewatching "The Woman in the Garden" to find Maria and Augustine's names and finally, Bren's rant on Snow White comes almost verbatim from a great website called deadly sins (dot) com. Thanks to Katie for the awesome beta work!!!

BN: Wow. It should be interesting the next time I watch Snow White…

This chapter reminds me of my fifth grade play, 'It's All Greek To Me.' My class had to sing a song about the seven deadly sins that Pandora let out of the box or whatever. "_Averse, envy, gluttony, lust… pride, sloth, and… WRAAATH." _Or something like that. I don't really remember. I was Hera. I got to eat about four boxes of Pop-Tarts and wear a pretty crown :)


	16. Forgiveness

AN: Oops, in chapter 14 I said it was Wednesday. Scratch that. It was Tuesday. I don't own a calendar. The song is by Collective Soul and the lyrics were so amazing I decided to include them here as an introduction to the chapter.

_In my silence I would love to forget _

_But restitution hasn't come quite yet _

_And with one accord I keep moving forth _

_I stretch my heart to heal some more _

_It used to be all I want to learn _

_Was wisdom trust and truth _

_By now all I really want to learn _

_Is forgiveness for you _

_As my seasons change I've now grown to know _

_When ones heart creates, ones soul doesn' t owe _

_So I wash away stains of yesterday _

_Then tempt my heart with loves display _

**Chapter 16 Forgiveness **

Wednesday morning Booth and Temperance went separate ways, intent on finishing the last of the wedding details. Booth met with Angela's friend, finalizing the details for the photography and video for Saturday while Temperance rushed to make the last arrangements for Zack and Angela's wedding party gifts. Between wedding errands and work the pair was hungry and exhausted when six rolled around and it was time to pick up Booth's parents at the airport. Temperance smiled when she noted Parker's present in the back of the SUV.

"Think we should give it to him tonight, Seeley? It might just keep him entertained for a few days."

"I was thinking the same thing, Bones. Besides, I should be the one to teach my son how to ride his new 'big boy bicycle', don't you think?"

"I think that would be great." Booth was trying to make time in his schedule during the next few days when he pulled up to the airport, parking the SUV and flipping on the lights. A portly man rushed over, waving his arms wildly.

"Sir! Sir! This is a no-parking zone. If you leave the car unattended it'll be towed!" Booth flashed his badge and growled in his best no-nonsense tone,

"FBI. I'm here to pick up material witnesses concerning an important case from the Department of Homeland Security." The security guard halted, his mouth gaping slightly as Booth walked away, Temperance laughing at his side.

"Liar." She admonished, poking him between the ribs with her elbow.

"Am not." Was Booth's mature retort, "they are material witnesses on Saturday."

"And the case?"

"The famous Booth-Brennan permutation, of course. If DHS isn't involved they should be. Although, the last time I got them involved in retaining passengers, albeit ones illegally transporting human remains, it didn't go so well." Temperance smiled at the memory.

"I think it turned out okay, we became partners didn't we?" Booth grimaced.

"You threatened to scream 'kidnap' out the window when I rescued you."

"I hardly considered it a rescue since you had me retained in the first place, Booth."

"Still arguing like the first day you met?" Booth and Temperance turned in the middle of their stride to the receiving gate to find Mary and David Booth watching them with amused smiles.

"We sure are, Mom." Booth enveloped his small mother in a warm hug, lifting her off the ground.

"Put me down, Seeley! You're liable to knock someone out with my swinging legs." Booth did as he was told and shook his father's hand.

"Sir."

"Son." David Booth's eyes swept to his future daughter-in-law. "Temperance, it's great to see you again." At the mention on her name, Temperance stepped forward, extending her hand.

"Same here, Mr. Booth." David gaffed at her hand and introduction.

"Please, a hug for an old man?" Temperance smiled and accepted the offer, stiffening only slightly when he added, "and you can call me 'dad' if you like." Mary Booth stepped in, giving Temperance a welcoming hug. Soon the foursome was on their way to the car which had been dutifully protected by an annoyed and outranked security guard.

When they arrived at home, Booth carried his parent's luggage to the guest bedroom, depositing the bags while Temperance gave the tour of the house. Booth found them in the backyard, his father inspecting the meager beginnings of the tree house.

"What's that?" He inquired, pointing to a laminated set of papers that were tucked in a hole in the tree. Temperance smiled and pulled them out.

"These are the 'architectural plans' that our squints came up with." She unrolled the sheets and showed the Booths Angela's rendering of the completed tree house as well as Zack's building instructions.

"Well, isn't that sweet!" Booth leaned against the tree and rolled his eyes.

"I can manage without the drawings, Mom. But Parker likes to see what it's going to look like. Although, Zack and Hodgins will probably spend more time up there than Parker does." Temperance nodded in agreement and after a bit more discussion about the tree house construction they replaced the plans and returned to the house, just in time to hear the doorbell ring.

"Is that my grandson?" David bellowed, invoking immediate giggling from the other side of the door.

"Yep! Let me in to see Mema!" Parker shouted, accustomed to this exchange. Seeley opened the door to let his son in, welcoming Rebecca in at the same time. Parker flung himself at his Papa, who promptly threw him in the air.

"David! You'll hurt your back doing that. Put him down so I can get a hug!" Mary fussed at her husband, the other adults grinning at her lecture. Booth gratefully took his son's bags from Rebecca, thanking her for accommodating the visit.

"My mom will drop him off on Saturday evening. Will that be alright?" Rebecca smiled as she waved to Booth's parents and Temperance.

"Sure. I'm heading out of town for a few days so it's just fine. They have my number if they need anything." Booth assured his ex that they did and walked her out while Parker latched onto his grandmother who insisted he'd grown entirely too big for her liking.

After dinner Mary brought out some small presents for Parker, souvenirs from their recent trip to Canada. Temperance nodded when Booth caught her eye and he captured his son's attention immediately.

"Hey, bub. Dr. Bones and I have something for you too."

"A puppy?" he asked, hopefully. Temperance laughed at Booth's expression of pure exasperation at the yet unfulfilled promise.

"No bub, the puppy comes after the party on Saturday, remember?" Parker nodded. "No, we got you a special present to thank you for being my best man at the wedding. Do you want the present now?" Parker brightened considerably at this revelation.

"Yeah!" the family moved outside, with Temperance given the task of making sure Parker kept his eyes shut while Booth retrieved the bike. After several failed promises that he wasn't peeking, Temperance tackled Parker on the grass, holding him down and tickling the shrieking child. Mary and David watched from the porch, smiling as their grandson begged for mercy. Finally Seeley came to his aid.

"Say 'uncle' Parker and she'll stop."

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncleuncleuncleuncle!" He chanted, tears of laughter streaming on his pale cheeks.

"Okay, uncle!" Temperance relented, helping Parker to his feet and hugging him as he tried to tickle her back. But soon enough, Parker spotted the big boy bike he'd been craving and rushed his father, throwing himself in Seeley's arms.

"Thank you Daddy! I love it! It's a big bike, too!" Mary caught the moment on film as her son strapped on his son's helmet and took him for his first ride down the driveway.

Late that night, Booth lay in bed, struggling to maintain his control. _Three more days, dude. You can last three more days. You never thought you'd survive eleven, three more is no problem._ But then Temperance shifted beside him, her naked skin coming in contact with his own and Booth groaned involuntarily. _Leave it to Bones to scrap the pajamas now. Like my mother would care if she wore them, seriously!_ It was going to be a long night.

Next to Booth, Temperance was wide awake, the events of the day replaying in her mind on an endless loop.

"Booth? Are you awake?" she whispered, loud enough to wake him, had he actually been sleeping.

"Yeah. What is it?" he responded tiredly.

"Your mom, Booth, she…" Temperance hoped he could understand her apprehension with this subject, "she wants me to call her 'Mom'." Booth turned to her now, his eyes showing his concern.

"What do you think, Bones?" His voice was calm and soothing.

"I haven't called anyone by that name in a long time, Booth. I'm not sure I know how to have a mom, to be a daughter." Worry filled her voice and Booth felt his heart go out to her.

"Bones, my mom doesn't care what you call her; she just wants you to know that she loves you, almost as much as I do. Call her Mary or Mrs. Booth or 'hey lady'; she won't mind." Temperance smiled in the dark as Booth found her face with his hand and brushed his thumb down her jaw, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"I don't want to turn into my mother, Booth. I…. I love my mom but I don't want to be like her…" Booth was tired and confused but knew sleep would not come until she sorted out her feelings.

"In what way, babe?"

"My mom didn't trust people, didn't let them get close to her. Everyone was kept away from knowing her, from loving her, you know, all of her including her past. I know; I know she was afraid of people finding out her past…. I think I'm afraid of that too."

"I've told you before and I'll say it again, Bones. Everything that happened… before, made you the amazing woman you are today. Don't be ashamed of that. Embrace it." Temperance nodded, her face still cradled in his palm.

"How do I stop myself? From pushing people away that I care about and keeping them away? I don't know…" Booth kissed her softly, thankful for the quiet sanctuary of their bedroom.

"Just love people back. Accept that when they love you it's not conditional, you didn't earn it and you can't lose that love. Open up when you're ready, share something to help others understand you a bit better. And maybe, Temperance, maybe it's time to forgive them." Booth held his breath, waiting for the retort or maybe a gentle whack on the head. Instead he could see in the pale moonlight Temperance close her eyes and sigh.

"It is time." She opened her eyes, fixing those baby blues on him so intensely. "I don't know how to forgive. What do I do? Or say? Tell them or… who?" Booth smiled gently at her confusion.

"There's only one way I know how to forgive. You don't have to say anything just listen, and if you agree, say it in your heart. Okay?" Temperance nodded, unsure of what Booth was about to do.

He bowed his head to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut, finding her hands under the sheets and pulling them up to grasp his own.

"God I believe that you know my heart and as my heart beats with Bones' you know hers too. I want to ask you something: please help her to forgive. You know everything that happened and how much she has hurt. I'm not asking you to take away the memories or make her forget. But help her to forgive, in her heart, the actions of her family that caused pain. Replace those feelings of resentment with love and caring, because I know that she has so much love to give. Thank you."

Booth raised his head and opened his eyes to find his fiancée crying openly. She scooted closer and he tucked her under his protective arm.

"Thank you, Seeley. That was perfect." And they drifted off into a peaceful rest.

END Chapter

AN: Okay, I know I'm taking some liberties here with Brennan and her lack of animosity toward religion but I'd like to point out that many of the tenets of modern day religion are positive experiences. Forgiveness, for one, is something that you can do with or without belief in a deity. And Katie, bless her busy schedule, is getting ready for school and is a tad bit too busy with family to beta yet. Don't fret, I'll post the pretty version as soon as her family leaves her alone for awhile. New chapter up tomorrow for y'all.


	17. The Good Fight

AN: The great thing about writing these chapters is I'm discovering new music I love and rediscovering older songs I'd forgotten. This chapter title is from the song by Dashboard Confessional.

**Chapter 17 The Good Fight**

On Thursday, Temperance sat on one of the many Jeffersonian platforms, taking in the party with a smile. It was nice, she decided, to do something not related to the wedding. It was after noon and the party for their visiting entomologist from Montreal was just wrapping up. Jack had volunteered to take the man to the airport as to given them more time to discuss the mating habits of dogbane beetles. The others were to loathe overhearing this particular conversation and were thus staying at the lab.

While Angela and Zack flirted between enjoying the party and finishing their reports from the recently closed case, Temperance was happily enjoying Davey duty. She held the small child close, watching him sleep with curious eyes. He really was an adorable baby, very loving and always peering at the world with those big blue eyes of his. Temperance smiled and nuzzled him closer, taking in the smell of baby, all powder and sweetness.

Waving to the 'bug guys,' Temperance knew Booth would be there soon to take her home. They'd planned an afternoon with his parents primarily filled with bike riding and tree house building. Davey began to squirm in her arms, a tired wail coming from the baby. Temperance rose, taking him to Angela for a comfort only a mother can bring. Angela smiled when her son opened his eyes at her voice, moving back to her office to lull him back to sleep in the quiet space.

"He really seems to like you," Zack noted as he signed yet another report, closing the folder and looking up at his mentor.

"He's barely two months old. He is comforted by warm bodies and soft voices; he does not like me." Temperance watched as Zack colored slightly as he found a way to reword his earlier comment.

"I think you like _him_." Now it was Temperance's turn to blush as she averted her eyes.

"He's a good baby. I can see why Jack and Angela love him so much." Zack pondered that sentiment.

"Behavioral traits aside, the paternal and maternal desire to protect one's offspring is responsible for feelings of caring. It's the biological imperative to pass on your genes to another generation, therefore guaranteeing the survival of the species in general and your name and traits in particular that…"

Temperance stopped listening to her brilliant and correct former grad student. No matter the reasons, no matter the logic, she saw the love Davey's parents had for him. And that, she imagined, was progress.

Late in the afternoon, Temperance was enjoying some quiet time in her office, overlooking the various wedding details for what seemed to be the hundredth time. She smiled as she looked about the room, imagining relocating her office once they started decorating the nursery.

She had decided, logic be damned, that it was healthy--normal even--to assume they would have a child, could have a child. Despite the knowledge that she may be setting herself up for disappointment, Temperance insisted, in just this one case, to be optimistic and hopeful. For a baby.

_But until that day,_ she thought, turning back to her work,_ I've got my job, my friends, my Booth and my Parker. And nothing will take me away from them._ Just as she was about to call Sharon to confirm the final guest count, Booth burst into the office, tired, sweaty and apparently on a sugar high.

"Hiya Bones! Whew! Dad and I got the floor to the tree house done, it looks great, Bones, it really looks great. You should come see it. Oh, you're working, never mind, see it in the morning!" Temperance raised her eyebrows at the spew of words Booth had just uttered in just a few seconds. He really was just a tad bit excitable tonight.

"Did you need something, Booth? Aside from my inspection of the tree house floor?" Booth grinned. He'd almost finished packing for their honeymoon, well ahead of his own deadline since Friday was consumed with final fittings, the rehearsal and his own bachelor party. As an added surprise, he was taking the Mustang to be detailed before the women took it out for Brennan's bachelorette party.

"Yep. I need your keys, Bones. Gotta run some errands in the 'stang! Chop, chop, times-a-wastin'!" Temperance had a moment of panic. There was no way she could let Booth in her car now, he would find her present to him in an instant.

"No," she returned, reaching for a stack of papers calmly. "Take the SUV, it's fine for errands."

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Booth challenged, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.

"I mean no. You're more hyper than a kid who ate a bowl of sugar and forgot his Ritalin pills for a month. Take the SUV, I need the Mustang later tonight." Booth decided to try guilt… that always worked.

"Ah, come on! You love to drive the SUV, take that if you need it. My dad's going with me and he loves the Mustang."

"Nope, sorry." Temperance sought desperately to keep her temper in check, anymore of this lying and Booth would see right through her excuses. Her final reject was the last straw for Booth, tired from his hours in the sun building a tree house, exhausted from long days preparing for a wedding and the physical and mental strain from weeks of being without his favorite stress relief, Temperance herself.

"You're selfish, you know that?" Temperance jumped as his shout, watching him with wary eyes. "You just get off on withholding from me, don't you? Makes you feel powerful and special that you have some kind of secret punishment to make me crazy!"

"Noooo." She strung the word out, hoping he would calm down.

"Yeah, you do. You know what I think? I don't think you trust me; you want me to run, to leave, to abandon you like everyone else just so you can be right. You think if you tell me no sex, no marriage, no car, no children, I'll leave like everyone else. It's cruel, Temperance." His voice had lowered to an angry growl.

Temperance froze, not knowing where all this was coming from, hating herself for telling him no and simultaneously squelching the urge to kick his arrogant ass. She stood, slowly and calmly, and pointed to the door.

"Go do your errands. Do not take _my _car." Booth scoffed.

"After Saturday, it'll be _our_ car, remember? Merging two lives, sharing everything, all that we're about to promise each other?" Temperance huffed and clenched her hands into fists.

"You will never drive _my_ car again, Seeley Booth. I promise you that." With a final scowl, Booth left, his blood boiling in anger. _This is what I get for trying to surprise her, _he fumed, _can't wait until she finds out about the honeymoon!_

Temperance was sitting again, her head in her hands, contemplating the mess she'd created. _Well, that's the last time I plan a surprise for him; it just ruined everything! _A knock at the office/nursery door brought Temperance out of her contemplation.

"Come in," she invited, hoping it wasn't that stubborn pig-headed man she'd just sent away.

Mary Booth popped her head inside, smiling warmly at Temperance.

"Is it safe to come in?" she inquired, disarming Temperance with that Booth charm.

"Of course, please." The woman pushed open the door, hauling in with her a large package.

"This just came downstairs, I volunteered to bring it up here." Smiling, Temperance took the box and gestured for her houseguest to take a seat.

"Thanks… Mom." The older woman beamed. "There's not a return address," she noted.

"It was delivered by a Mrs. Hodgins. Thought it might be wedding related." Temperance frowned.

"From Angela? I can't think of anything…" she reached for a pair of scissors and promptly opened the box revealing a note.

_Wear these tomorrow night or else! Love, Angela _

Temperance frowned and lifted the garments out of the box. Her face froze in shock as the older woman chuckled at the artists' audacity.

"You have _got_ to be joking!" Temperance exclaimed.

END Chapter

AN: Horrible, evil author, I know. So I had a few notes to myself for this chapter. One was the essential conversation with Zack. My entire inspiration was 'Zack is Zack'. Frightening where that took me.

BN: Sorry for the delay, folks. I seem to be saying that _every single chapter_, but I've really been busy. My grandmother's been in and out of the hospital, and she's having a valve replacement surgery as well as bypass surgery. And to top it off, I start high school on Monday, too. Please review—tell Kraze what you think of her writing and tell me… what you think of my comma placement. 'Cause that's about all I do. Have a terrific weekend:)


	18. Going to the Chapel

AN: Just to let y'all know, the next two days work of events will not fit into two neat chapters. Friday will be covered in chapters 18 & 19 and Saturday will probably be chapters 20 to 25. Secrets will be revealed starting soon.

**Chapter 18 Going to the Chapel **

In the wee hours of Friday morning Temperance stumbled into her house, slowly she dropped her coat on the floor, tossing her purse and keys on a table. Her attempts to convince Angela she would never wear the garments intended for her bachelorette party had failed and the artist got her best friend started on the celebration with a few shots of tequila to "loosen her up". Jack had just dropped Temperance off at home, promising Angela would bring Temperance's car to the rehearsal luncheon.

Fumbling in the dark, intent on not waking Booth's parents, Temperance decided it would be better to crash on the couch rather than wake her fiancée, finish their fight and explain why she'd been drinking. Collapsing into a familiar mass she was asleep almost instantly.

The first rays of the sun were peaking over the mountains, through the trees and illuminating the living room where Booth was trying to sleep. An early morning assault by Temperance, however, had awoken him and now, six hours later, she was still asleep, unmoving on his chest.

Booth could hear a soft thumping coming from upstairs, proof that Parker would soon be up watching cartoons and wondering why his Dad's bed was empty. Decisively, Booth shifted on the couch, holding on to Temperance he stood, taking her upstairs. As he was laying her in bed, gently tucking her under the sheets she woke up, piercing him with her baby blues.

"Shhhh," he kissed her forehead gently, "you need some aspirin and sleep, just rest." A moment later he'd returned from the bathroom with water and the pills, letting her sit up and take them before curling into a tight ball to fight the nausea.

Temperance wished away her headache, silently cursing Angela's need to drink vicariously through her. _I'll be glad when she's no longer pregnant or breast feeding and can drink herself! Tonight's going to be worse,_ she thought, her head buried under a pillow, _if I have to wear those… those slut clothes! And go out drinking again… I'll never survive Saturday. Not to mention I'm still fighting with Booth, today is not starting off very well. _But then her breathe caught as Booth did one of the last things she expected; he'd quickly undressed and slid into bed beside her, pulling her huddled form close while he gently stroked her back, comforting her, relaxing her into a gentle sleep.

Parker stole away from the television where he'd been watching his morning cartoons, careful not to wake the adults. But now he was hungry. _I bet Daddy'll make me waffles! Especially since he won't be here on Sunday…_ sneaking upstairs Parker bypassed his grandparents' room where he could hear soft snores penetrating the door. His Daddy's door was open, just a slit, and Parker snuck up quietly.

Parker watched with interest as his Daddy and Dr. Bones stood together, not far from the door. Dr. Bones seemed sad, or sick, she was shaking all over. Parker bit his lip, _if Mommy's sad Daddy will fix her._ He watched to make sure.

Soon he could see them moving, just slightly, his Daddy's strong arms wrapped around Mommy. They didn't talk but Daddy was singing, just like he sang nursery songs to Parker when he was scared. Confident that Mommy would be better soon Parker snuck away, thinking it was time for Mema to get up; she makes French toast! As he crawled down the hall, his thoughts now only on breakfast, Booth's voice carried after him.

"I've been thinkin' 'bout all the time you told me. You're so full of doubt you just can't let it be. But I know if you keep comin' back for more then I'll keep on tryin'. Keep on tryin'…."

The gang was gathered at Wong Foo's with Sid serving up the rehearsal lunch to the tired wedding party. Booth sat next to a nervous Temperance who was worrying over the disastrous rehearsal. John Booth sat across the table, attempting to explain to his grandson why the boy could not sit during the ceremony or skip down the aisle. Zack was attempting to comfort a fussy Davey as Jack was picking up the men's suits at the shop and Angela was on the phone, ranting at someone.

Booth turned his attention back to Temperance, gently rubbing her neck and shoulders.

"Honey, you need to relax, everything has been taken care of, we have the marriage license and priest. As long as we've got those two things, nothing else matters." Temperance turned an evil eye on him, even as she enjoyed the shoulder massage. Booth grinned as he stopped the kneading of her tense muscles, "I love you, Bones."

"Hush, you." She teased, gesturing to her neck pointedly. Resuming his magic, Booth caught Angela's eye and the artist rolled her eyes exaggeratedly as she finished up the phone call and rejoined the group.

As dinner was winding down and Sid was preparing dessert for the group, likely to be their last sustenance before the bachelor and bachelorette parties commenced, Temperance pulled out the couples' presents for their attendants. Standing she took command of the party, all eyes on her expectantly.

"As you know Booth and I have already given Parker his present as our thanks for being best man tomorrow. While Booth suggested bikes for the rest of the wedding party, I managed to convince him otherwise." Booth grinned innocently, handing an envelope to Angela at the end of the table.

"Ange, you're the best friend I've ever had. Thank you so much for all your help with the wedding details, I know I sprung a lot on you last minute but I wouldn't want anyone else as my matron of honor. This is from Booth and me." Angela opened the envelope to find a set of tickets to one of New York City's premier art galleries.

"Tickets to an art show? Thanks, Bren!" She frowned, "there are no dates, when does the gallery open?" Temperance smiled at her friend.

"That all depends on when you get your collection together."

"What? Bren!" Temperance couldn't stop grinning at the awe struck artist.

"I know you always wanted your own show, this is your chance. You deserve it." Angela found her bearings and sprung to her feet, rushing round the table to embrace her best friend. When Angela had composed herself and returned to her seat, showing everyone the tickets which she now noticed boasted her name, Booth stood with Temperance.

"My turn, Bones. Okay, Parker, best man, I expect you to get lots of practice on that bike since when Bones and I get home we're going to need your help training that new puppy! Okay, bub?" Parker nodded his approval enthusiastically.

"And Jack. Thanks man, for standing with me tomorrow, you're a good friend. I was a little annoyed when you bet on the wedding but what can I expect from a conspiracy junkie? Since I couldn't very well give you free reign of the Hoover building I worked out something just as interesting." Jack looked on, clearly intrigued by the prospects.

"Former CIA Director Matthews is approximately 94 years old and self publishing his memoirs, a project no publishing house would go near. I may have mentioned that you were a fan, one whom might be a worthwhile investor to contact in exchange for previewing his notes on his distinguished career with the US government." The entomologist's blue eyes sparkled like a child's on Christmas morning.

"Really, G-man?"

"Really. All I did was find you a suitable investment opportunity. Seriously, if anyone at the agency asks, I had nothing to do with this."

"You got it, thanks Booth." The agent nodded, passing Jack the contact information in a practiced, discrete move. Temperance turned her attention to Zack, the final member of the wedding party.

"And Zack, last but not least. You've been a great grad assistant, friend and colleague for several years now. Thank you for agreeing to stand with me tomorrow, it means a lot." The young man nodded and Temperance smiled.

"I don't have anything to give you Zack. I do, however, have a favor to ask. As you know consultant opportunities are always coming up and it is not always feasible for me to participate. I hope you don't mind that next month I've volunteered you as a consultant on location for an upcoming film by a Hollywood studio. I don't recall the name of the film right now but believe it is a period piece on... pirates?"

Zack's grin was contagious as the small group enjoyed his amusement at the prospect of such an opportunity.

"Lucky! Zack" Jack exclaimed, "don't hesitate to call if the services of an entomologist is needed! Or even if it's not..."

The team, which had become a family, though a dysfunctional one at best, enjoyed their dessert as they chatted, and celebrated the upcoming nuptials. The conversation was intermittently smattered with exclamations of "Arrrrrrrrr. Pirates!"

"Bones! Angela, Zack and Hodgins are here, are you ready yet?" Booth shouted down the hallway, standing with his parents, as the family prepared to leave for bachelor and bachelorette parties.

In her room Temperance scowled at her reflection, hating the fact she would be walking out in front of her fiancée, future in-laws and Parker in this getup.

"Bren! Let's go!" Angela shouted, just as Temperance was descending the stairs. Thankfully by the time she made it to the front door Angela and Mary Booth were in the Mustang ready to leave. Jack, Parker and John Booth were already in the SUV.

Seeley smiled as his fiancée arrived at his side, still scowling.

"You look... great, Bones."

"Booth, I look like a whore! I can't believe you're okay letting me go out like this!" Booth grinned and held her at arms length. The black leather mini skirt Angela had delivered was tiny, leaving her long legs bare. Her white tank was skin tight, silver sequins spelling out 'Bride' across her chest. Temperance had ignored the body glitter included in the package but had been unable to dissuade Angela on the silver tiara complete with a white veil. Booth laughed, pulling her close to a full body hug.

"I wouldn't want to go all alpha male on you, Bones. Besides, Angela would hurt me."

"You're never going to let me forget calling you that are you?" Booth shook his head, his eyes laughing. Looking around Temperance asked, "where is everyone?" Booth grinned.

"I convinced them to give us a few minutes alone since the next time I'll be seeing you will be tomorrow... at the alter."

"It's going to be a long night." Temperance noted, running her fingers through Booth's hair seductively, "a lonely night."

"But tomorrow we'll be _going to the chapel where we're gonna get married... going to the chapel_-" He sung softly against her ear.

"It's a bed and breakfast inn, Booth, not a chapel." Booth smiled against her shoulder, nuzzling her neck gently, his hands rubbed her backside, finding embroidery there.

"Are there words on your butt?" he asked. Temperance sighed.

"Yes." Booth spun her around to read the white lettering.

"Kiss it goodbye?" He laughed. Temperance rolled her eyes.

"Apparently it's because I'm off the market; like I'm a piece of meat at the supermarket. It's stupid and crazy and Angela's making me. Now kiss me before I get dragged away to some horrid bar or male strip show." Booth captured her gaze, raising her chin with his hand.

"As you wish." When they finally pulled apart due to excessive honking in the driveway, Temperance kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"You were right... this morning, I mean... but I'll keep coming back; to be with you. No more withholding." Booth grinned.

"Sorry your car isn't clean for your party." Temperance smiled her understanding.

"Love you."

"See you tomorrow?"

"I'll be the one in the dress." They walked out hand in hand, with one final kiss before leaving in their respect vehicles for their final night apart.

END Chapter

AN: Okay, bachelor and bachelorette parties' next chapter and Temperance finds out about Booth's lingerie store tryst. Thanks to friendsidol5 for the beta work and Katie, as always, for letting me bounce ideas off her.


	19. Girls Just Want to Have Fun

AN: Song by Cyndi Lauper. I downloaded this one earlier this year during my all girls trip to Disneyland.

**Chapter 19 Girls Just Want to Have Fun**

Angela pulled the Mustang up to the bachelorette party destination, handing off the ladies' overnight bags to the attendant before leading Temperance from the backseat. The bride's outfit had been completed with a white scarf over her eyes and she frowned as the artist led her into the establishment.

Temperance sniffed the air. "This doesn't smell like a bar or sound like a bar. Where are we?" Angela whipped the scarf from Temperance's eyes, revealing a cluster of middle aged women in white robes gaping at the scantily dressed woman shouting about a bar. The anthropologist spun on her friend and future mother-in-law with a low growl.

"What are we doing at the Inn? Is there something wrong with the wedding plans?" Angela rolled her eyes.

"The Inn which you chose for the wedding is also a full service spa." Temperance's mouth gaped open.

"You made me dress like this to go to a spa?!" Angela grinned and handed over a less offensive garment.

"Robe, Sweetie?" Temperance snatched the garment and threw it over her shoulders.

"Thanks, Angela." Her tone was heavy with sarcasm, her eyes lighting with understanding. "Did Booth know about this?"

"Of course, Honey," Mary Booth stepped in with a kind smile, "he arranged the whole thing. We're staying here tonight too." Temperance pouted slightly but brightened when Angela pointed out the full spa experience awaiting them.

Two hours later Angela and Temperance were happily sipping champagne whilst lounging in their respective mud baths.

"So Jack took the boat to Jamaica?" Temperance was asking thankful for the opportunity to catch up on the details of her friend's trip.

"Yes, we spent a few days traveling down the East Coast and about a week in the Keys. It was just beautiful, Bren! We spent time in Jamaica and a week in Haiti."

"Haiti?"

"Yes, Jack delivered some medical supplies to a clinic we support on the island. Remind me to show you the pictures of Davey and the Haitians when you get back from your own honeymoon, they're just amazing."

"I can't wait, Angela. I'll make sure to get pictures from our trip, wherever we go."

"Oh, Bren, I can't wait to see the pictures, don't forget to get some video too." Understanding flashed in the anthropologists' eyes.

"Wait... you know where he's taking me, don't you?" Angela simply smiled as she sipped at her mineral water.

"Of course I do, who do you think helped him with the shopping for all the necessary honeymoon apparel? You, my dear, are going to look ravishing!"

"Oh no, please tell me you bought some things I could actually _sleep_ in... please?"

"After two weeks you think you're going to sleep? Don't worry about the actual sleep part, just enjoy the ride."

"Angela!"

-BBBBB-

"This is the best party ever!" Booth rolled his eyes at his son's excitement. His bachelor party, the night to celebrate a final night of unmarried freedom, was a bust. They'd gotten a late start as Jack fussed with leaving Davey with his nanny for the night. The small group consisted of the groom, his father, Parker, Jack and Zack as well as a few of Seeley's fellow agents.

The group was rapidly kicked out of two bars, the first for unruly conduct when an argument broke out over sea chimps, the second establishment after an unfortunate karaoke incident. After the second bar the group split with many of the agents moving on to a popular sports bar one that, unfortunately, would not allow Parker access, despite his father's promise the boy would never drink from the bar. So the Booth men and squints return to Casa de Hodgins for a rousing game of 'Go Fish' followed by a stint in the batting cages.

Booth was miserable. He loved his son and loved his father. Hell, he even loved these socially inept squints that constituted an odd part of his family but he missed his best friend and wanted nothing more than to be home, holding her tonight and every night for the rest of his life.

-BBBBB-

By late that evening the women were relaxing fireside in their suite comparing their manicures and pedicures and the skill of their respective masseuses. Angela made her necessary calls to the nanny and then they settled in for the night. The suite was massive with no less than four queen sized canopy beds, seating area and a patio complete with breakfast table.

They stayed up until after midnight, chatting about weddings and the men they loved. Finally falling into a silence aided by deep relaxation, alcohol and exhaustion they slept soundly.

Temperance awoke first, less than five hours later, and moved to the patio where she watched the sunrise in silence. Sipping at a mug of coffee, she saw the sun rise on her wedding day. The silence was broken as the door from the suite opened, Mary Booth joining Temperance on the patio.

"Good morning dear. Did you sleep well?" Temperance paused, unfamiliar with the motherly question, so familiar to Booth's frequent concern.

"Well enough. I'm ready for today." Mary smiled, reaching across the table to lay a hand on Temperance's arm.

"I know that; you two are right for each other, today is the right time for you both." She smiled, sipping at her coffee, "Seeley was always a good child, intent from the earliest age on doing the right thing. He... faltered, in his faith, after leaving the service but Parker, and you, restored his faith. He'll be a good husband, the best he knows how."

"I love him." Temperance admitted, "More than I ever expected to. He makes me believe in the best, hope for things I thought I could never have." She leveled her gaze at the older woman. "We want to have more children together... if we can." Mary smiled.

"There's an old saying, 'today I'm not losing my son, but gaining a daughter'. Temperance, you are the best woman I could ask for for my Seeley."

"Thank you. Booth, he helped me find my mother, put her killer in jail. Now it's like he's given me another chance to have that relationship; to have a mother and be a mother."

"It's my honor, darling." They shared a smile and, hearing Angela's shouting from the warmth of the suite, returned arm in arm to prepare for the big day.

END Chapter

AN: Okay, this was the longest two weeks ever! I think I understand how Booth must feel. Phew! Next few chapters cover the wedding!! Thanks again to friendsidol5 for the beta work. I should be posting a new chapter every other day until Sept 25th the rest of the chapters are written and waiting to be beta-ed.


	20. If You Wanna Be Happy

AN: Song by Jimmy Soul. It's hilarious and I highly recommend you listen to it.

**Chapter 20 If you wanna be happy**

The morning came too swiftly for Seeley Booth, though in retrospect couldn't have arrived sooner for all his impatience. The pounding in his temple was just barely impairing his functionality as he look around on the morn after his bachelor party.

He was at home, he noted with a sigh, but didn't know how that came about. The last thing he remembered from the night before was putting Parker to bed on one of Jack's couches and reluctantly judging an impromptu wrestling session between the two squints while his dad looked on. Lovely.

Booth made his way to the bathroom, quickly showering and swallowing some aspirin to tame his headache. He lumbered down the stairs, the noise of which was apparently offensive to the hungover squints crashed in his living room.

"Wake up, brain trust! It's already eight o'clock!" Booth moved to the kitchen, quickly pulling out cereal for Parker and making coffee for the adults. He could hear complaints coming from the other men but was soon rewarded by his son's gleeful shouts.

"Daddy! Today's the parrrrr-teeee!" Booth picked Parker up in a wide swing, settling the boy on the counter.

"Yep, it sure is bub! Are you all ready to par-tay with Daddy and Mommy's friends?" Parker nodded his head rapidly, even as he eyed the cereal on the adjacent counter.

"Good. Here's the plan, bub. I need to finish packing for the vacation and you're in charge of waking up those lazy squints in the living room, 'kay?" Another nod of the blonde head. "Papa will be done soon to help you get into your tux and until then I want you to get your bag packed for your mom's house." Booth turned to pour his son the promised bowl of cereal when he felt a tug on his tee shirt. When he refocused on his son Parker lept off the counter and into his father's arms.

While shocked, Booth managed to keep a hold on his son, squeezing him gently.

"I love you, buddy." He admitted as he lowered his son to the floor and knelt beside him so they were eye level.

"I love you too, Daddy. Can I have my cereal now?" Booth smiled and reached for the bowl.

-BBBBB-

"Damn!" Booth muttered as he pulled away his razor, blindly reaching for a bit of tissue as the nick on his jaw started to bleed. Wincing at the pressure, he attempted, in vain, to keep the shaving cream from burning in the cut. After a moment he released his jaw, the cut clotting nicely so it wouldn't be noticable. Booth lowered his hands to the countertop and bowed his head. _What's wrong?_ He asked himself when the frustration started to build against his will.

_Everything,_ he admitted, _I want everything today to be perfect. What's the cheesy saying "first day of the rest of your life"? That's today, my family's changing again, just like it did when Parker was born. Bones, she gets a new family today. Today should be perfect._ Booth took inventory of the situation. His squints were sobering up, his father capably handling Parker and Bones with his mother and Angela. All in all, they were doing well. _And,_ he checked the clock, _T minus two hours._

With a content sigh and renewed resolve, Booth turned to the mirror and took up his razor once more, focusing with expert determination. In the span of thirty minutes he was shaved, his hair done and dressed with just his jacket left to throw on. He regarded himself in the mirror impartially.

After a moment he decided, _I look good!_ Turning sideways he smiled, hands on his hips his eyes lit with the anticipation of the moment. _You handsome devil, you! Temperance won't know what hit her!_ Speaking of Temperance…

-BBBBB-

As Temperance ate her breakfast, the room service part of their superior suite package, she yawned and stretched tiredly.

"Ready for the big day?" Angela asked with a worried glance. Temperance smiled a thousand watt grin.

"Absolutely. Can't get cold feet with those pajamas Booth made me wear!" she joked, finishing her coffee. The stillness of the moment was broken with a familiar jingle of Temperance's cell phone.

"Brennan," she answered swiftly.

"Hi, Bones. How was your night?" She smiled despite herself just hearing his voice.

"Great, Booth. This place has the best male dancers! Remind me to thank your mom for supplying the cash, I completely forgot to get tip money earlier!"

"Bones!" Booth was shocked and still slightly hung over.

"I'm joking, Booth. The spa was great, thank you. Are you at home?" Booth nodded before realizing she couldn't see him.

"Yeah, we crashed here pretty late, your squints are still a little hungover."

"They're our squints, all of them, Booth, our squints," she reminded him.

"Okay, okay, our squints are hung over. And," he paused, as he moved into the living room, "they're singing." Booth held up his phone to capture the musical talents, if you could call them that, of Zack and Jack.

Temperance laughed as the noise carried into her suite.

"_If you wanna be happy for the rest of your life... NEVER make a pretty woman your wife! Get an ugly girl to marry you_" Temperance could hear Jack shouting, "Listen up Zackie! _If you make an ugly woman your wife, you'll be happy for the rest of your life!_ _It's too late for us, you still have a chance!_" Suddenly Booth was back on the phone sounding very tired.

"Okay Bones, I need to get them dressed so we can leave. My dad has got Parker almost ready."

"Thanks, Booth, I needed a good laugh this morning." Temperance grinned, taking in his tired sigh.

"Before you hang up, Bones, where have you hidden your bathing suit? It's the last thing I need to pack for the honeymoon."

"I have it here, Angela insisted that we have the full spa experience which included the amazing Jacuzzi in our suite."

"Great, throw it in your bag for tonight, Bones. Love you!"

"I love you too, see you in a few hours."

"Bye."

As Temperance hung up Angela was just letting in the makeup artist and hair dresser she'd hired. Right behind them was the Hodgins's nanny with Davey. The women settled into a quiet routine, rotating between the women sent to 'make them pretty', preparing for the wedding and watching Davey.

When the wedding was just an hour away, the nanny returned to dress Davey and hold him for the ceremony. Mary Booth was dressed in a stunning navy blue suit, her silver hair styled in a simple bun.

Angela looked positively glorious in her sleeveless blue velvet dress, which hung over her curves and was helping Temperance get into her gown without smooshing her auburn curls.

Sharon had just finished checking with the caterer and was upstairs in the suite, delivering the flowers to the women after passing out the buteiners to the men. Pining a flower to Mary's lapel, Temperance stopped in the midst of fastening her necklace.

"What happened to the white roses?" she asked, panicked. Angela stepped in swiftly.

"Sweetie, the florist called yesterday, there was a problem with their supplier and they couldn't get the flowers you wanted. I spent a lot of time on the phone with other florists but nothing was available this late." Temperance needed to sit and felt she was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Bren! Calm down. Listen, my dress is blue, so are the men's ties. I arranged for blue and white hydrangeas instead. They sent pictures of the arrangements to my phone and they look perfect. Here, look." Angela opened the box Sharon had delivered and showed Temperance the bride's bouquet, a lovely arrangement that suited Temperance just fine.

She had just regathered her composure and assured the ladies she would be fine in a moment's time when the door to the suite swung open. It was time to go downstairs, to the ceremony, to marry Booth. Temperance was ready until she saw the one person she never expected step into the room.

"Hi, Tempe."

"Dad," she acknowledged, her eyes tearing automatically.

END Chapter

AN: Okay, if you remember from chapter 8, Booth promises to make things right for Bones. He's a sneaky man, that Booth. The wedding continues, next chapter. Ahh, writing this brought back memories of my best friend's wedding two years ago. I was in charge of hair, makeup, the gown, the flower girl and the best man (wink, wink). Which left me still running around in jeans and a tank top ten minutes before the wedding started. Oh, good times. That best man, hottie! Thanks to Katie for the quick beta work and friendsidol5 for recommending I post it now instead of later.

BN: I'm baaaackk! My first week of high school was, to put it simply, interesting. But today was a lot better. Got to all my classes without getting lost, got transferred out of Spanish II and Honors Geometry, and didn't trip getting off the bus (because the sophomore that usually trips me wasn't there today). And it's a three-day weekend! YAY! Enjoy, review, and get ready for the next chapter… THE WEDDING :) Oh, and I'd like to thanks friendsidol5 for taking over the betaing for me. You rock :)


	21. At Last

AN: Ella Fitzgerald's song is one of my favorites and I think it also plays nicely on the fact it took me 20 chapters to get to the wedding. Thanks for your patience.

**Chapter 21 At Last**

Max Keenan stood in the doorway, taking in the site of his beautiful and accomplished daughter dressed for her wedding. He thought of the man with the gun downstairs and the words they'd shared.

"I love you, honey." Temperance fought back her tears, knowing Angela would kill her for messing up all that make up so close to the ceremony. Her chin quivered slightly as she forced out the words.

"I love you too, Dad." She inhaled sharply, the weight of anticipation and unsaid words and unshed tears between them. Recalling her conversation with Booth just days earlier and his emotional prayer she asked, "walk with me? Down the aisle?" She asked, sounding to herself very much like a scared teenaged girl instead of a confident woman in her thirties.

"It would be my honor." Max smiled, stepping forward to envelop his only daughter in a warm embrace. His unspoken apologies passed between them, her unvoiced forgiveness washed over them. They stood like that for a long while, just holding on.

Pulling back Temperance looked her father over, taking in his full appearance for the first time.

"You look good, Dad." She was right; his black tux was fitted and sharp, a single flower pinned to the lapel.

"Your mother would kill me if I missed our daughter's wedding. Or showed up in anything less than my best." He paused for a beat, "she wanted to be here so bad Tempe. I'm so sorry she's not here." Sadness settled over the bride, filling her with regrets.

"I know and… I know." They were interrupted by the door to the dressing room opening by a frenzied Angela.

"Hey, you two, let's go, wedding's about to start!" Temperance's mouth gaped open.

"You knew about this? Angela!" The artist rolled her eyes, now was not time for a lecture, and she pulled the pair toward the door that would lead them out to the gardens.

"Talk to Booth about it. He said something about pigeons and secrets and I don't know. What I do know is that you are about to get married so get your butt out here!"

BBBBB

A few dozen feet away, standing to the right of an alter erected that morning, Seeley Booth stood next to his son and Jack, watching, waiting with baited breath. A rustling in the rear of the gardens caught his attention and Russ Brennan, clad in a suit and tie, slipped in quietly to the back row of the bride's side. Booth nodded at the younger man, a silent thanks for making Temperance's unspoken dream a reality.

Soft chords from the pianist filled the small space as the rear doors opened and Zack began his trip down the aisle, looking slightly peturbed as he reluctantly carried a small bouqet of flowers. Booth shot Jack at warning glare as the entomologist struggled to keep his laughter in check. As the young doctor took his place opposite Jack he straightened the arms of his suit jacket, warning Jack in a low voice.

"Shut up or I'll hold your arm when we walk out of here." That did the trick and Jack focused on his wife who was fairly floating down the aisle, flowers in hand and goofy gaze on her face. When she reached the alter to stand beside Zack the music changed and the soft voice of Ella Fitzgerald accompanied Temperance and Max as they began their trek down the aisle, arm in arm.

"At last my love has come along

My lonely days are over

And life is like a song"

Booth gulped, swallowing the lump that had instantly formed in his throat upon seeing Temperance in that stunning dress. It was a sleeveless gown in cream that hung just right over her lovely curves. The cowelled neckline offered a glimpse of her milky skin and a heart shaped necklace with a single diamond hung around her neck. Temperance watched Booth's reaction as she drew closer, unhidden by a traditional veil or headpiece. She loved the way her curls had set and cascaded over her bare shoulders, gently swept back with a hairpin. She held her bouquet in her left hand, afraid if she held on any tigher she would crush the flowers beyond recognition. Her arm was looped through her father's on the right and he patted her hand in reassurance.

"The night I looked at you

I found a dream that I can speak to

A dream that I could call my own"

Max took the last step until he was the only person between his daughter and the man she loved and intended to marry. He paused, knowing he had no right to give her away, to ask anything from Booth. But that wasn't going to stop Max Keenan. He offered Booth his free hand and when the agent took it, dropped his daugher's arm to pull in the man for a hug.

"Take care of my Joy….. or I'll kill you." He said in a low, dangerous tone. Booth smiled before pulling away.

"Always and… she'd kill you first." Many of the guests were still settling in their seats, unaware of the conversation between the two men or the look of horror on the officiating Father's face. The final chords were sung as Max turned back to Temperance.

"You smiled, and then the spell was cast

And here we are in heaven

And you are mine at last."

Max kissed Temperance on her cheek, taking his seat before the priest could address him. The, now blushing, bride stepped up toward the groom, meeting his eye as he took her hand. Temperance turned, giving her bouquet to Angela and stared up at the man before her. _Thank you_ she mouthed, as the priest began his opening welcomes. _For what?_ He asked silently, a look of slight confusion. _Family_, she answered, evoking a smile from Booth.

A few moments later Temperance turned to Booth, ready to say her vows, words she'd all but memorized in the last week. Her voice trembled slightly as the weight of the moment threatened to topple her.

"There is nothing I know with more certaintly than this: I love you with all my heart, all my soul and all my mind. While I can't promise with absolute certainty what our future together will be like I know we have a future. The best predictors of future behavior is past events." Booth smiled at her seemingly clinical detachment from the emotion of the moment.

"Through illness and wellness, trials and depositions, friends…. family, faith… no matter what has come our way, we have, and we will, succeed." Temperance looked down, away from Booth's intense gaze as she summoned the courage to say the words she desperately wanted him to hear. She felt him squeeze her hands in encouragement and looked up again.

"I know that we have love because love… is patient and kind. Love is not jealous or boastful or proud or rude. It does not demand its own way. It is not irritable, and it keeps no record of being wronged. It does not rejoice in injustice but rejoices whenever the truth wins out. Love _never_ gives up, _never_ loses faith, is always hopeful, and endures through every circumstance. I love you Seeley Booth and promise to love you, and all that entails, for the rest of my life." She smiled tenatively at his awe struck face and turned to the priest, indicating her vows were complete.

Father Henry nodded and turned to the groom.

"Seeley, do you have something to promise Temperance?" Booth nodded mechanically, all the words he'd planned having left his conscious memory as he reveled in her promises.

"Faith comes…" the Father prompted, startling Booth out of his trance. The words came flooding back.

"Temperance," Booth caught her eye and smiled, "faith comes in many forms. Your faith in me, in our work, in us has meant the world to me. Together in our partnership we've fought for truth in order to bring justice to others. But the greatest of all these is love." Temperance smiled at the familiar quote, a favorite of Booths.

"Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable." Temperance smiled a bit brighter at the mention of their friendship, their white hot passionate love, and wondered who had first spoken such true words.

"Temperance Brennan, I promise to love you every day of my life. To honor your independence, to respect your opinions, protect you when you let me, help you when you need me, care for you through it all and never run from the love we share because it is, and always will be, unquenchable."

Again Father Bishop took command of the ceremony, leading the couple in exchanging their final promises and rings which had been held, ever so competently, by Parker throughout the brief ceremony.

By the time he'd begun his final announcement, "thereby with the power vested in me by the state of Virginia and the church…" it seemed as if all others had vanished from the garden and it was only the two of them, lost in the moment.

"… husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride." Booth moved quickly, catching Temperance off guard as his lips found hers and he held her in a tight embrace. Temperance, for her part, recovered just as quickly, tangling her arms up and around his neck, reluctant to ever let go.

The wild cheers from their audience reminded the pair they were not alone and they seperated, albeit briefly as Angela handed the bride her bouquet and the music began again. Together they ran down the aisle, intent on hiding away in the men's suite while the crowd made their way to the reception hall.

And that's where Parker found them, making out on the couch, when the photographer sent him to find Mommy and Daddy for the final photographs.

END Chapter

AN: Brennan quotes 1 Corinthians 13:4-7 in her vows; Booth's poem is a quote from… get this! Bruce Lee… yeah, that Bruce Lee. My favorite wedding quote of all time still is and forever will be "we've buried the putrid corpse of liberty" by Benito Mussolini. Now, please do not fret, we still have about 9 chapters to go. There's the reception and more reception and the honeymoon and then coming back home. That should be it, as long as the Muse Monkey behaves. Right now the little bugger is scrowling and pointing at me from the closet but he's behaving.

Thanks to Katie for the beta work. She's sick right now (awwww) and was too tired to write a beta note. But we love her anyways!


	22. You're Still You

AN: Song by Josh Groban

**Chapter 22 You're Still You**

An hour later the guests had filed out of the small chapel and were waiting anxiously next door in the reception hall for the wedding party to arrive. Zack finished with the photographer followed closely by Jack, Angela and Davey. The families were just finishing up the last of the pictures and Booth was becoming impatient. When his parents had finished their poses with the couple and Parker they retreated to the reception hall as well.

Temperance turned to her husband, giving him a tenative smile.

"We're almost done, Booth." He rolled his eyes dramatically and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Is it so bad that all I want to do is get you out of here and out of this incredible dress?" He murmured in her ear as the photographer busied himself with some solo shots of Parker.

"No. But do you mind if we get some pictures with Parker and have some cake first? If you don't eat you might run out of stamina. We can't have that, now can we?" Her voice was low and sedutive and made Booth fairly shiver in anticipation.

His retort was trumped by the photographer calling the couple over to Parker for the final formal shots.

The photographer, Graham, settled back with a fresh roll of film and took a few candid shots of the adorable little boy talking intently to his father while the bride looked on. Graham smiled as the bride, this friend of Angela's, brushed the curls from her step-son's eyes and regarded him with a warm smile. After a bit of instruction and a few poses later, they were finished.

Zack materialized out of the shadows and carted Parker off to the reception, having been ordered by Angela to get some juice in the boy before he collapsed from exhaustion. Left alone Booth's mind went to one place and he groaned.

"What is it Booth?" Temperance asked as she smoothed her skirt down, ready for their grand entrance.

"If we'd rented a limo to take us to the reception I would be _really_ happy right now." Booth was slightly unnerved at the brightness of Temperance's smile.

"I promise," she whispered, leaning in to his ear, "we can have all the fun you want in the back of the Mustang on our honeymoon." Booth smiled tightly as he tried to make himself presentable for their guests.

"You better believe it." Through the solidly built mahagony doors they could hear the muffled annoucement of their DJ.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to announce to you for the first time as husband and wife: Mr. Seeley Booth and Mrs. Temperance Brennan!" The applause was deafening as the doors swong open and the couple rushed into the reception hall, overwelmed by the site before them. Their eyes swept the room taking in the thousands of candles that lit the intimate space in a romantic glow. The room smelled of vanilla and cake mixed with the heavenly scents wafting in from the kitchen. The hundred or so people who'd gathered for the nuptials were standing in a wide semi-circle, cheering loudly and raising their classes in toast.

Someone, probably Angela, picked up a spoon, tapping it wildly against her glass. Soon the others followed suit and as Temperance led her husband to the dance floor she looked back in wonder.

"What are they doing that for?" She wondered, a bit peturbed at the noise. Booth grinned,

"They want me to do this…" and Booth, holding her firmly, kissed her in the most serious way he knew how, dipping her back, his hands holding firmly to her waist, her arms wrapped automatically around his neck until the noise subsided. Pulling Temperance back into a vertical position, she seemed a bit dazed. Looking around briefly she met Booth's eye.

"Can we get them to do that again?"

BBBBB

After the crowd had been appeased with a few more lingering kisses throughout dinner, the DJ interrupted the festivities and requested the happy couple's presence on the dance floor. The guests were informed this would be their first dance as husband and wife and Temperance held her breathe as the music started, waiting to her the song Booth had chosen. Just a few moments in she recognized the song and Booth pulled her even closer as they swayed, soft and gently to the music.

_Through the darkness  
I can see your light  
And you will always shine  
And I can feel your heart in mine  
_

"I love Josh Groban," she confessed thinking of the moments they'd shared listening to his songs.

"I love you." Booth returned with a soft smile.__

_Your face I've memorized  
I idolize just you_

As they swayed to the music, wrapped up only in each other, Booth lowered his head, burying his face in his wife's hair, inhaling the fruity scent.

_I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
I've loved you for so long  
And after all is said and done  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you_

"You're so amazing, Temperance. I don't deserve you." Booth's voice was soft and gentle and Temperance smiled, pulling back to look him in the eye.

"Yes, you do." She smiled, her eyes sparkling mischeviously as she continued, "this song, Booth, is so perfect for us. It's true, you're still you. The man I love." Booth smiled and they danced in silence.

_You walk past me  
I can feel your pain  
Time changes everything  
One truth always stays the same  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you_

Graham was filming the couple from his vantage point by the DJ, zooming in to capture a small kiss mid-verse. His assistant was currently capturing the couple's dance with the team's camera. Smiling at a familiar problem at weddings, Graham switched the video camera's sound feature to the OFF position.

"Angela…" The artist looked at him in shock. "If you don't want your crying captured on film, hush!" He grinned to soften the blow and Angela gently smacked her friend on his arm, careful not to disturb the video camera before leaving to find some tissue.

_I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
And I believe in you  
Although you never asked me to  
I will remember you  
And what life put you through_

"Booth, I know it's hard for you… I don't believe in what you believe in. But I do believe in you." Temperance promised as the song concluded. Booth's answer came in the form of a kiss, far from gentle, that elicited wild cheering from their guests.

_And in this cruel and lonely world  
I found one love  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you _

"That's enough, Temperance," Booth panted when they pulled apart, "you're mine and I'm yours. One love." The bride smiled as their friends joined them on the dance floor.

"One love." She echoed.

END Chapter

AN: Well, I seriously hope y'all liked the song I chose, it took me a good long time to find one that was both romantic and true to their personalities. What else can I say? Josh Groban makes me swoon. Sorry it's been awhile since I've posted, I was without internet at home all week, a very painful time in my life, and then sick. And and soon as Katie's internet is back up she'll be back to the beta work.


	23. Our Time Now

AN: Song by the Plain White Tees, it's one of my favorites. I think it's about time we see a little more Parker, don't you?

**Chapter 23 Our Time Now **

"Don't you even think about it! Bones! Bones! Ahhhh…" Booth's cries for mercy were muffled by the vanilla frosting that had found its way from Temperance's hand to his nose, cheeks and eyes.

"Thef is af bran nef soot!" Jack tossed Booth a napkin to clean himself up and Temperance watched, grinning like the cheshire cat, calmly licking a bit of filling off her fingers. The insistent tapping on wine glasses brought a glare from Booth who obediently kissed his wife, smearing just enough frosting on her face for revenge.

"Attention…. Attention… HEY PEOPLE!" Angela's sharp tone captured the notice of the couple in the midst of the juvenile food fight as well as the watching guests as she and Parker, the latter of whom was standing on a chair, waited to give their speeches from the edge of the dance floor. The wait staff scurried about, refilling wine for the toast, handing Parker a flute half filled with sparkling cider for good measure.

"Thank you," Angela smiled into the microphone as everyone quieted and she unfolded her paper. "As the best friend of our lovely bride it is my duty to say some wildly inappropriate and embarassing things about the couple. But Temperance did restrain herself at my wedding so I guess I'll return the favor." The bride mouthed a _thank you _for her best friend's uncharacteristic restraint.

"From the moment Seeley Booth, sexy FB Eyecandy walked into the Jeffersonian, intent on showing 'squints' who really solves cases, Temperance began to change. In the beginning she became more outgoing, convincing this new partner to take her into the field, include her in all aspects of the investigation. As I watched my best friend work so closely on cases with Booth, I saw them both change. Tempe learned to read people, to deal with the victims. Booth learned where the femur is." That drew light laughter and a look of contempt from the man in question.

"As much as neither of them would admit it, they learned to lean on each other for support and became friends in the process. They've been through a lot together. A murder charge for Temperance, Booth getting blown up. Temperance found her family and Booth gave her a second one. It hasn't always been easy; it hasn't always been pretty but I know that these two are going to be together a long, long time because they share a love that is deep and long and wide. And that is a love that's meant to last." Tears glistened in the artist's eyes as she saw the couple share a gentle smile. "To Seeley and Temperance!" Raising her glass, Angela nodded at them simply, mouthing _I love you guys._

"To Seeley and Temperance!" The guests chanted, emptying their glasses.

"And now, we hear from the best man." Angela passed her microphone to Parker who took it nervously. He smiled and took a moment to locate his father in the crowd. Temperance grasped Booth's hand and pulled him forward until they were closer to the spot where Parker and Angela stood. Parker smiled widely.

"Hi Daddy, Hiya Dr. Bones." They waved a little and nodded to encourage him.

"I really, really love my Daddy 'cause he's so strong and takes the bad guys to jail and makes me pancakes and plays games with me. And, and, Dr. Bones helps Daddy. She always helps him and doesn't let the bad guys hurt him. She says that she can hurt the baddest guys when Daddy can't and doesn't even use a gun!" Booth could hear his parents chuckling at their grandson's description of their working relationship.

"But mostly Dr. Bones helps Daddy at home, an' she helps me too. But she doesn't do doctory things like give shots, she does mommy things. An' that's way I love her too, 'cause she loves me too." Parker glanced up at Angela who was failing miserably at containing the tears that streaked her cheeks. "That's all." Angela whispered in his ear and he threw his arm up in the air, sloshing his cider out of its glass.

"To Daddy and Mommy!" he annouced with triumph, a sentiment echoed by the crowd. Angela took the boy's glass from him as Booth and Temperance made their way over, Temperance enveloping Parker in a tight hug.

"I love you so much, Parker. Thank you." He just smiled and wiggled in happiness, catching his Daddy's eye who echoed his wife's sentiments.

"We both love you, Parker. So very much. Now," he ordered his young son, "go have fun, this is a party!" The DJ begun the music again in full swing, and the floor crowded quickly.

BBBB

Temperance was having the time of her life, she thought in amazement. _This is even better than that last dig when we identified the skeleton from the Iron Age!_ Dancing with her brother, with her husband, friends and family left the anthropologist beyond happy. She even insisted on several dances with Parker who had shed his shoes, slid around the floor on his socks and was making the rounds with all the ladies. She paused to catch her breathe as the DJ began the next song. Across the dance floor Booth had just shared a number with his mother and kissed her on the cheek in thanks. He grinned as he recognized the new song, this was their song, their 'time to start the honeymoon!' song.

_Oh oh oh oh _

Booth made his way to his wife's side, whispering in her ear. Temperance grinned and pushed him back onto the floor.

"We should make it a great last dance then, shouldn't we?" Booth laughed and pulled her close in response.

_There will be no rules tonight  
If there were we'd break 'em  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
Let's get down to it_

Parker was dancing with his grandmother now, showing her how to twirl him just right so he'd spin on the slick floor. Graham meandered through the dancers, watching to keep clear of flailing arms from some of the more socially inept members of the Jeffersonian. With his handheld camera Graham swept past the Hodgins who were dancing slowly, a barely two month old Davey held by his father. Next captured on film was Zack and one of the Jeffersonian's lab technicians.

_Nervous hands and anxious smiles  
I can feel you breathing  
This is right where we belong  
Turn up the music  
_  
Graham turned to Booth and Brennan, loving the way the candles lit the bride's face and accented her auburn curls. He stopped momentarily, filming as the couple kissed, oblivious to the noise and people around them, caught up only in their love. When the couple seperated, Graham caught a shot of the bride's father, watching from the far wall. He quickly moved on, intent on getting more footage of the guests as Max Keenan made his way to his daughter and new son-in-law.

_This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now_

Max managed to make it to the couple rather quickly, pulling his daughter in for a quick hug.

"I've got to go sweetheart." He regretfully informed her. Temperance hugged him back harder.

"I know. Thank you for coming Dad. We really appreciate it." She leaned back against Booth who brought his arms to her shoulder, giving his silent support and protection. She reached back to cover his hand with her own, her ring casting brillant prisms as it caught the light.

_This is more than just romance  
It's an endless summer  
I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it_

"I'll be back, I can't stay long but I'm not leaving you again, Temperance." Max tried to convey his honesty even as Russ appeared to coax his father from the reception.

"We'll be back." Russ promised, kissing his sister's check softly.

Tears threatened to betray Temperance and Booth decided it was time to step up.

"We want to see you both again, very soon." He looked Max directly in the eye, challenging him with every ounce of his being. "You've got a grandson, and" he turned to Russ, "a nephew now, he should know you both." Russ and Max both nodded solemnly and turned to leave, Temperance watched with a bit of sadness. When they'd disappeared from sight Booth spun his wife around, drawing her arms around his shoulders, letting her relax in his embrace. They swayed together, softer than the dancers around them.

_Take my heart, I'll take your hand  
As we're falling under  
This is an addiction girl  
Let's give in to it_

Temperance lifted her head and kissed Booth slowly. "Thank you for that," she whispered against his cheek. Booth could only nod. "Ready for the honeymoon?" Temperance teased, knowing it was time. Now Booth grinned and stole another kiss, this one anything but sweet and slow.

_Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Finally it's our time now_

The song came to a close and Booth reluctantly pulled away from his wife and took the microphone from the DJ. The music quieted immediately and Booth began.

"Well folks, that's our clue to leave! Temperance and I want to thank you all for coming, it means so much to us to have every one of you here today. I would normally take this opportunity to present my new wife with a wedding present but in this case it's better suited for a one-on-one environment." He grinned teasingly as Temperance reddened and slapped his arm lightly. Handing her the microphone, Booth shrugged and lifted Parker up in his arms as Temperance took over.

"I guess it's up to me. Some of you might have heard that I forbid my _husband_ from driving _my _Mustang. He refered to this as the first test of "for better or worse". So instead, Seeley, there's something I want to show you outside, from me to you."

Setting aside the microphone, Temperance led the way to the exit where, right outside the entrance to the Inn, her white convertible Mustang sat, thankfully free of wedding streamers, aluminum cans tied to the bumpers and sported just a lone sign that read 'Just Married!'

Booth had handed over their suitcases that morning to Angela who assured him they were secured in the trunk. He glanced at the vehicle longingly and turned to Temperance.

"I don't get it." He admitted, watching her grin grow wider with each moment.

"I got new license plates, take a look." Booth rounded the back of the car and his jaw nearly hit the ground. This was the car that Temperance had bought when he was in the hospital, stuck hundreds of miles from home and she wanted him to get home in comfort, in a beautiful classic car. The car she bought so he would have a chance to drive once he'd recovered. That she forbid him to ever drive again just two days ago. The very same car that now sported licence plates that read '4BOOTH'.

He nearly dropped Parker.

"You're joking. This is a joke! This is a _mean _joke!" Temperance smiled.

"No joke, Booth. The title's been changed too, it's in the glove box if you want to look. Just thank Sharon for her help and thank me for not going with those pigeons who might just leave some surprises on your car."

END Chapter

AN: I'll let you know I'd planned this surprise from the beginning of the story. Mendenbar wanted to know in her review why Temperance couldn't just take Booth's present from the car before he borrowed it, well the license plates were a last minute change but Temperance couldn't remove the title from the glove box. See, I have my reasons. Jeeze, people, trust me!

The honeymoon starts next chapter!


	24. Get out of my Dreams, Get into my car

AN: I'll just let y'all know, I picked this song after writing the chapter and just thought it fit so well! Song by Billy Ocean, kinda like Danny Ocean, but without all the peeps. Speaking of peeps thanks to all of my peeps for keeping me sane whilst my job threatens to push me into insanity.

**Chapter 24 Get out of my dreams- get into my car**

Temperance smiled and tossed her husband the keys to his Mustang, grinning as she hopped in the passenger's side. He caught them effortlessly and hugged his son one last time, passing him to Temperance for a final goodbye. Booth punched the air with the enthusiasm of a child and rounded the car, hopping over the door and quickly starting the car and revving the engine.

Temperance passed Parker to Booth's father, who was waiting with their friends to say goodbye. Together they waved as the guests lined the driveway and pounded them with birdseed. Booth made a big show of peeling out while Temperance waved good-bye to her family and friends.

"Whose idea was it to invite all those people? And who gave them the birdseed?" Temperance grumbled good-naturally as she shook the grains free from her hair. Nothing could dampen Booth's mood; this was the moment he'd waited for, really for all his adult life, but more specifically for the last fourteen days. He was driving away for a week alone with his wife, not to mention the fact he was handling the mountain curves in a vintage Mustang. His Mustang with his wife.

"Come on, Bones, it was great. A perfect wedding and you blame your publicist… who was just so disappointed she couldn't get you those pigeons, the birdseed was the only thing she could do." Temperance's jaw dropped as she recalled the joke she'd played and Booth's promise for revenge. Booth's laughter at her shock masked her retort, and instead Temperance trained her expert eyes on the road before them.

"We're driving west," she mentioned.

"We're married," he retorted and then added in a softer tone. "We're on our honeymoon."

"Yes, I know."

"Sorry, _babe,_ I thought it was a 'state the obvious contest.'" That earned him a glare. "We are going west, I told you that earlier."

"But I thought you meant west, west. California, Hawaii, Salt Lake City, west."

"Salt Lake City?"

"They have pristine conditions for hiking this time of year and a terrain unlike any found-"

"Bones! Do you really think we're spending our honeymoon hiking? After two weeks of planning and pure torturous hell, we'd go camping?" Temperance shrugged and decided she could stand to tease him a bit more.

"Ever had sex outdoors Booth?" Seeley clamped his jaw shut and concentrated on the road, breathing quick, shallow breaths through his nostrils.

"Temperance, we will be at our destination in a mere two hours. Would you mind keeping the references to sex to a minimum until then?" Temperance had to smile at his lack of restraint and then acquiesced suddenly.

"Sure, _babe._ That was the perfect wedding, the perfect day." She leaned over to kiss his cheek and when she'd settled back in her seat, again wondering where he was going, he muttered quietly,

"No touching either."

BBBBB

It most of the next hour and all of Temperance's extensive reasoning skills but Booth finally relinquished the wheel to his new wife, grumbling all the while. The argument that won, put the cherry on the top so to speak, was Temperance's insistence that Booth conserve his energy for the long night ahead. So Booth directed her turns from the passenger's seat, free from the assistance of directions or maps, intriguing the doctor all the more.

The final turn brought them to a long dirt road, so dirty that Booth insisted on raising the convertible's top. The fine layer of red dust settled on every surface of the white Mustang, leaving it a burnt orange dusty mess. But Temperance's eyes were only on the house in front of her, a cabin really, and Booth's eyes were only on Temperance.

"Where are we?" she asked, breathless as she took in the serene environment.

"Nowhere, Virginia. It's a place with no town, just a small part of the county's land recently sold to an entrepreneurial investor who also purchased and renovated this cabin."

"It's beautiful," Temperance noted, as she exited the car, carefully holding up the hem of her dress as she walked in front of the cabin, taking in its simple wood paneling and tiled roof. The shingles were green, blending effortlessly into the foliage that flanked the small dwelling. Two red brick chimneys rose from either end of the establishment and an oversized covered patio surrounded the space, welcoming visitors with a porch swing and chess set.

"I knew you would like it," Booth asserted, watching her observe a small bird at a far-off feeder. She was entranced by the sound of running water and circled the building via a stone path to find the back more enchanting than the front. Tufts of lush grass intermingled with dark moss and covered a wide span of half an acre. A large brick grill flanked the patio and simple lawn games were plentiful. A seesaw could be seen in the distance, a tire swing hung from a large oak, even a sturdy looking hammock was strung between two trees.

And in the middle of the expanse, mere feet from the porch, was a fountain. It was handcrafted from multiple metals, copper, iron, and even aluminum and formed the shape of a dolphin. Water sprayed from the creature's feet, creating the impression that the dolphin was leaping out of the waves, soaring through the air. Temperance let a single tear escape as she imagined how much her mother would have loved such a place.

Booth was instantly at her side and she clung to him wordlessly for a moment.

"Thank you, it's beautiful."

"You're beautiful," he clarified, lifting her chin for a kiss. It began gentle, full of longing and need, and quickly evolved into a desperate kiss packed with desire. Temperance broke away, forcing Booth back with both hands held steady on his chest.

"Can we unpack the car first?" she asked, teasing him again. Booth's response was a frustrated glance towards heaven before he turned to the car, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like,

"Two weeks!"

Temperance returned to the car while Booth unloaded their suitcases, placing them inside the small cabin. When he returned, he found his wife removing the batteries to their cell phones and ceremoniously locking them up in the glove box.

"Good idea, no interruptions." Booth smiled, taking her by the hand toward the cabin, anxious for her to see the inside and anxious to get her undressed.

"Wait!" Temperance balked, feeling suddenly like a scared, virgin bride, afraid of what her husband would think but more afraid not to speak. Booth resisted the urge to roll his eyes and reminded himself, for the thousandth time in the past fourteen days that soon they would be trying, hopefully repeatedly, for a baby together. He looked at her expectantly and thought she looked sheepish, almost embarrassed.

"Aren't you going to carry me across the threshold?" she asked her eyes wide with innocence. Booth was shocked by her request but responded glibly.

"Wouldn't want to assert my alpha male status on you, Bones." He smiled to soften the retort and Temperance leaned in, kissing him gently.

"It's important to you. Let's do this right." Booth stared her down; he'd been waiting for this, for her, for too long.

"One condition."

"Name it."

"Let's do this right _now."_

"Fine with me." And before she finished the sentence, Booth had swept her up in his arms and carried her inside to begin their honeymoon the right way.

END Chapter

AN: I know, traditionally, the groom carries the bride over the threshold of the house upon returning home but I beg you, TRUST ME! (Mendenbar, this means you!!) Because I have two very good reasons for them to do this now instead of later. You'll find out why later on.

BN: Okay, this has been betaed _very_ fast, so I'm sorry if I missed any mistakes. Microsoft Word says it's good, and that's good enough for me :) Off to attempt my math homework, which I've been putting off for the last hour or so. I really do hate math. And my teacher (and former volleyball coach), who constantly lets us know that "excellence is mandatory." Which sounds a little dictatorish to me. Enough rambling from me, review and let Kraze know what you thought!!


	25. I Got You

AN: Song title by James Brown.

**Chapter 25 I Got You (I Feel Good)**

Once inside, Booth took advantage of Temperance in his arms and captured her lips in a bruising kiss. Temperance pulled him closer, if it were possible, her hands still clasped around his neck. Eventually, Booth lowered her to the ground, her feet hitting the floor silently. Seeley moved his hands from their place anchoring her hips up to her hair, letting her dress fall again in a graceful _swoosh_.

Seeley pulled his lips from hers within moments, leaning in to rest his forehead against hers.

"Seeley?" Temperance questioned, unsure what he was waiting for now.

"One minute, Babe. I've been dreaming about this moment for two weeks, I just need a moment." He grinned as he mentally reviewed the dozens, if not hundreds, of sexual fantasies he'd entertained about his Bones in the last two weeks. Sure, he'd thought about their week alone in the woods, miles from the nearest neighbor or town. But mostly he'd imagined this first time as legally declared husband and wife, the time, they hoped, they would make a baby.

They shifted wordlessly in the intimate embrace, Temperance bringing her head to rest on her husband's chest as his hands clasped at the small of her back. Releasing a deep sigh, he attempted to control his emotions which raged through him at unbearable speeds. Every time he thought of this first time it was different. But it was never fast, furious and frantic. There was a whole week for that but the first time, as husband and wife, he wanted to take his time, relearn the body he'd been denied for too long.

Seeley opened his eyes to find Temperance with her eyes closed, breathing calmly if not a little erratically. With a single finger he tilted her face toward his again and kissed her, this time slowly. When his tongue finally found her lips, lightly tracing their outline, she opened her mouth for him, again letting him take control. His tongue explored hers, tracing and tasting it, as his hands kneeded her flesh through the material of her dress. Seeley nibbled gently, tasting her as if for the first time, the slightest hint of champagne and strawberries on her tongue. Booth didn't need the tastes of their wedding as an aphrodisiac, Temperance was it, her scent, every inch of her tempting skin set him on fire. Temperance relaxed, giving him this time that he'd planned, trusting him every inch of the way.

When he pulled away again Seeley smiled a lazy smile that lit up his eyes and crinkled his nose.

"I love you, Temperance Brennan. More than I can ever understand or explain. I love you." She smiled at his admission and reached up to caress his face, running her long fingers along the outline of his jaw.

"I love _you_, Seeley Booth." He was back at work, this time his lips grazing the tender flesh of her neck, a patch of skin which had been neglected for some days. Temperance gasped as he found the pulse point near her clavicle and sucked it in rythmn with her rapid heartbeat.

Temperance had a secret hidden from the one man who knew so much about her. He might have suspected but didn't know just _how_ hard the last two weeks had been on her. Wanting him, needing him to want her was excruciating. Sleeping next to him in that damned pajama set while he was so scantily clad tested every bit of her resolve. It was only the doctor's sense of pride that kept her from reaching out, taking him every time they were alone and a few times they weren't.

Booth slowly brought his face down, teasing the top of her breasts which were spilling out of her dress with each heaving breath. Temperance decided enough was enough, his fantacies about this moment would just have to include her a few indulgances.

Temperance lowered her hands from her husband's hair to his shoulders where she pushed his jacket down his arms. When he reached back to shrug off the offending garment, Temperance's skin felt deprived of his touch. She stepped back, out of his reach and steadied his trembling hands. Carefully unbuttoning his shirt, thankfully his bowtie was somewhere in the back seat of his Mustang, Booth growled in frustration,

"Tear the damn shirt off, Temperance."

"Seeley, it's a perfectly good shirt and must be kept in good condition for future recreations of this moment." She grinned as his jaw dropped at her promise of a replay. When the shirt was shed to the ground, Booth gathered her close again, renewing his assault on her body, starting with her shoulder he placed a trail of tantilizing bites and kisses with his talented tongue across her chest. Temperance ran her fingers down his chest, tickling and teasing his rippling muscles.

Soon enough Seeley found the zipper at the back of her dress and Temperance turned, waiting with baited breath as he pulled the zip down, leaving a trail of feather kisses down her spine right to the top of her ass. Temperance took three steps before turning sideway, throwing him a soft glance over her shoulder and letting the dress fall to the ground.

Seeley swallowed, damn, he was hard already. He wasn't going to make it if she kept this up. It was like two weeks of foreplay and he had no control of his body. Taking a moment of gulp rapidly, wishing the cabin were much cooler, he watched her take in the cabin's interior.

Temperance viewed the large living space appreciably. To one end of the cabin a recently remodelled kitchen was open to the living space and afforded expansive views of the sideyard, when the blinds were open, that is. A dining area to the back of the cabin was also in sight and included a fireplace and french doors opened directly onto the porch and patio. Temperance turned back to Seeley noticing their suitcases inside a bedroom at the opposite end of the cabin. _The bedroom,_ she thought with a smile, _that's where we should come first, save the couch, table, kitchen, ottoman, in front of the fireplace, outside, for later._

Seeley had never imagined Temperance like this. In all his fantasies in the previous weeks he hadn't given much thought to her dress, only her state of undress. Clearly he was missing out. Watching her wander slowly around their honeymoon cabin he was struck by her pure and unadultered beauty. She still wore her stiletto heels. They were silver with a spiked heel. She picked them knowing her dress would cover her feet and she had picked them with him in mind. Her white stockings covered her shapley, if not pale, legs and the garter belt was clipped to a tantalizing cream bustier. Her lace panties completed the vision.

Booth held out his hand and waited as Temperance walked toward him deliberately. Clasping his hand, Temperance allowed him to lead her to the bedroom, where he promptly shut and locked the door. When he turned back to the room Temperance was waiting, her fingers making quick work of unbuttoning his pants, pushing them to the floor. Seeley kicked off his shoes and shed his socks along with the dress pants. Temperance stiffled a chuckle at the sight of his boxers which were black silk and covered with horny little devils.With a gentle kiss, Seeley lowered Temperance back on the bed, watching as her auburn hair fanned out on the white bedding.

His hands travelled down her body, causing Temperance to squirm in delight. He paused at her thigh, unhooking the garter and slowly pulling off her stockings one at a time. Booth's hand mapped the length of her thigh as he leaned down for a lingering kiss.

"Booth…" Temperance gasped between kisses, "it's not dark yet." Booth growled as his hand tangled in her auburn locks and he shut her up with a kiss.

"We're not waiting until the sun goes down, Bones," he explained as he unbuttoned the garter to free her upper body of its restraints.

"The shade, Booth, pull down the shade," Temperance instructed, her hands placed squarely on his chest, pushing him up toward the window at the head of the bed.

Booth finished with the garment and flung it over his shoulder, beginning his assault on her breasts, caressing them with impatient hands, desperate to hear her moan in pleasure.

"Booth! Please, just shut the shade and _I'll make it up to you."_ Booth swallowed hard. There it was, the voice of desire, of promise he'd been waiting for. If all she wanted was darkness then he'd pull the damn shade.

With a moan of protest, Booth crawled to the head of the bed next to his waiting and wanting wife. He shuddered involuntarily as her hand rested on his thigh, lightly squeezing the muscle as if testing him for an indication of his physical strength and endurance. Temperance scooted up, kissing Booth in thanks as he reached for the shade, pulling it down to extinguish the offending light of the sun setting over the mountains. The room was plunged in darkness, then light again as the shade jumped back up at Booth's untimely release.

Booth moaned in Temperance mouth, her tongue teasing him, bringing him to the end of his control. He blindly reached for the shade, finding it he tugged incessantly only to have it spring up again. Pulling away from everything he wanted, Booth cursed loudly, grabbing the offending window piece with both hands and yanking it roughly. Once, twice, finally on the third attempt it stayed, swaying lightly from the shock.

As his anger subsided Booth could hear a rare sound. Temperance was giggling like a thirteen year old girl, practically rolling around on the bed in nothing but her panties, gasping for breath. Catching her husband's less than amused stare, she paused before giving into another fit of giggles. It was infectious, and, as Booth had often theorized, Temperance was infectious and soon he was laughing along with her, despite his unfulfilled desires.

END Chapter

AN: So sorry, if I can manage it, I'll finish up the smut. Blame my best friend's ill timed IM rant on global warming. Or blame Al Gore, whatever. However, this is (to me at least) a really funny place to leave them, giggling and all. And trust me, those shades really are tricky, I've got them in my house and they give me fits all the time!


	26. This Land Is Your Land

AN: Okey dokey folks. Two chapters in one day, don't ya feel special? Katie's computer is still broken so we're taking up a collection to bring her technology into the 21st century because I need beta help like most people need air. It's a necessity. A huge thanks to friendsidol5 for chatting with me while I wrote the new intro scene to this chapter otherwise it would've been too short for my liking. Ok, sorry for rambling, that's the tequila talkin'… on to the fic! Oh, song by Woody Guthrie, don't judge!

**Chapter 26 This Land is Your Land **

High in the mountains of Virginia's Appalachian mountain range, tucked inside a small cabin secluded from reality a couple of newlyweds were waking up together for the first time as husband and wife. Temperance awoke first, stretching slowly as not to disturb Seeley's arm wrapped possessively around her waist. After they stopped laughing at the shade mishap and gotten down to business both had fallen into a deep, restful sleep that not even daybreak could wake them from.

Temperance fingered the comforter softly, the heavy quilt having kept her warm through the cool night as she lay spooning with Booth. He woke shortly after she did, the grinding wheels in her mind waking him without fail. She smiled at the sensation of his hand, rubbing her thigh softly. She turned her face to watch him watch her with unreadable eyes.

"Hi." She whispered, unwilling to disturb the symphony of the birds outside. Searching her memory for something to distract Booth she quickly asked, "Are there any trails nearby? We should do some hiking and check out…" her ramblings were stopped with his mouth, pressed firmly against her own.

"Apparently I didn't tire you out as much as I thought, Mrs. Brennan." He teased, his mouth leaving tiny kisses on the ridge of her brown, on her forehead, buried in the curls of her hair which still smelled lightly of hydrangeas and hairspray. "I'm gonna have to fix that."

"Hmmmm, Booth…" Temperance fought for control even as her body betrayed her, lusting after his touch. Pulling back from the sensations he was causing as he caressed her flesh, Temperance placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, bringing her hand around to cup his cheek, her fingers tracing down his nose softly.

"Shhhh, baby, I'm working here…" Booth protested as he turned her body to fit next to his.

"Booth, wait." His incredulous eyes found rare honesty in her eyes and it shook him. _When did she ever ask him to stop? Aside from that unfortunate request two weeks and one day ago, never_. Temperance lowered her eyes to the spot where her hand rested on his chest, allowing her body the moment to uncoil. It didn't work as well as she would like.

"Booth… I love you and I want you and I don't regret a thing." She grasped his hand with her spare one and kissed his palm. "I'm so happy to be your wife, Seeley," for the first time since she stopped his ministrations she met his eyes again, "but I just need a moment to…. I'm not sure, to just think." Temperance wiggled away from his embrace before she was stopped by his hand grasping hers. Lightly, he tugged her back to his chest, tucking her head under his chin and throwing a leg over her hips, effectively trapping her against his body.

"Temperance, just talk it out, with me… please? I want you to be safe with me, no matter what." He paused, sensing her reluctance. "As long as it takes, I'll be right here." Temperance relaxed slightly in his hold, inhaling his scent and closing her eyes, concentrating on his hand running lightly up and down her spine. Ten minutes passed. Then another ten. Booth was beginning to wish he'd eaten something during the drive because the growing need for food would soon disrupt the quiet harmony they shared.

"I woke up happy." Temperance confessed, her quiet voice warming the room and tickling Booth's senses. "First because I was so warm, tucked next to you in this amazing cabin. And thankful that I have you and I know what to call you now. Forever." Booth frowned slightly and pressed a kiss atop her head.

"You're going to call me forever?" he asked, confused. Temperance giggled lightly.

"No. I can call you my _husband_ forever. And it made me happy." Now he smiled and replied with enthusiasm.

"And I'm happy too, Bones, to call you my wife." Temperance sat up abruptly, pushing his leg away, serious once again.

"I don't think you understand. Listen?" he nodded, even as he tried to get her to lie back down. Instead, Temperance sat up, her arms wrapped around her drawn up knees, as she tugged the worn quilt around her body.

"I've never really been sure what to call you." She admitted, "you were 'that FBI schmuck' and then 'Agent Booth' after awhile just 'Booth'. When you helped me find out the truth about my parents I guess I really started to think about it, my names at least. I was Joy and then Temperance, Keenan and then Brennan, Tempe my mom called me. Marco to Russ. 'Science geek' to the other students at school. When my parents, when Russ left me I became a foster child, nameless and unknown." Booth sat up beside her know, his arm slung over her shoulders comfortably.

"Bones…"

"Case number 758312- Ohio Protective Services. I went through six foster homes before my grandpa got me out." She let out a deep shuttering breath. "After my doctorate was complete I was Dr. Brennan, everyone called me that, a sign of respect. Until Angela called me Bren. It seemed fitting, complete. A nickname between friends. Then you came along and you became Booth and I became Bones. When all this started, it took me awhile to call you Seeley, to see you as Seeley and not Booth. And I learned to call you Daddy to Parker and that, more than anything, made me happy because you are an _amazing_ father." Booth watched in amazement as tears flowed freely down her cheeks and she smiled brilliantly.

"Now for the rest of our lives, I can call you Seeley Booth, my husband. I don't have to worry what to call you anymore. Thank you," she fairly whispered against his shoulder which she had leaned into, "thank you." They kissed now, sweet and lingering kisses that seemed too innocent for a married couple sitting naked under the sheets on their honeymoon. When the need for air became urgent Temperance was surprised to find tears on Booth's face that were not her own.

"Booth?" she questioned softly, wiping at the liquid streaks. "What is it?"

"No matter how I've known you these past few years, from the brilliant anthropologist who became Scully to my Moulder or the pain in the ass who wouldn't stop asking me for a gun, I've known you were amazing. Simply amazing. And that will never change, no matter what anyone calls you. It's the reason, you know, the reason I didn't want you to change your name. You're my wife even if nothing reads 'Booth' or 'Brennan-Booth'. I want you just the way you are."

"Maybe someday you'll call me 'Mommy'," Temperance wished quietly, wondering if they would fulfill her wish for a child together, their wish.

"No," Booth kissed her cheeks softly, tasting the saltiness of her tears, "you're already Mommy to Parker. No matter what else happens, you're a Mommy in my book." Temperance felt a constriction in her heart, _how did I get so lucky_? But, she figured, they'd had enough talking for awhile. So she turned on her husband, catching him off guard she flipped him on his back and straddled him neatly.

"Now, where were we before you were so rudely interrupted?" She inquired, "I think I remember something about you trying to tire me out?" Booth grinned, turned on by her playfulness.

_Damn straight_, he thought before taking Bon- his wife, Temperance, into his arms again.

BBBB

Booth stirred the eggs in the skillet, a goofy smile plastered across his handsome face. _Last night,_ he thought, _and this morning, was perfect. _As he turned to butter the toast Booth saw movement coming from the bedroom.

"Lunch is ready, sleeping beauty!"

"Huh?" Temperance emerged, clad only in a long t-shirt, her confusion evident. Booth gathered her in his arms, planting a kiss on her head.

"Sleeping Beauty. It's a Disney movie. We'll buy it for our daughter some day." Temperance tensed and let out a long breath. Booth's arm remained slung casually over her shoulder, comforting her.

"I hope so." She turned her head toward the stove where Booth was flipping the eggs.

"It smells good," she commented still drowsy from her first night as a married woman which was unsurprisingly light on sleep.

"Sit down; it'll be finished in a second." Temperance nodded and turned to the fridge.

"What do you want to drink?" Opening the fridge door she scanned the contents. "We've got milk, orange juice and cranberry juice. Wow. This kitchen is stocked, milk, hon?"

"Yep, gotta keep my bones strong." Temperance smiled and poured two glasses taking them to the table already set. A large bowl of fruit tempted her palate and Temperance had just popped an early season strawberry in her mouth when Booth caught her glance.

"Eggs and waffles not enough for your highness?" He asked, feigning hurt.

"I'll take those too!" She exclaimed, catching a whiff of the good and taking the offered plate. They ate in companionable silence, Temperance perusing the morning newspaper while Booth watched her quietly.

"Are you ready for that hike or do you want to rest?" He asked his voice low and gentle. Temperance turned her attention from the paper and met his eyes. Smiling she answered,

"We can explore later. If I get up the energy later, I'll let you know…."

That night the pair was lying on the hammock together, watching the changing hues in the evening sky.

"I'm going to miss this place." Temperance said suddenly, envisioning Parker on the far off see-saw.

"Bones, we just got here last night. We've got a whole week." Temperance smiled and shifted until she was leaning on her side, watching Booth as he lay on the hammock, his arms crossed behind his head.

"I know, it's just.. it would be nice to bring Parker back here. Can we sometime? I mean, I don't know how expensive it is to rent or anything but I think he would like it here." Booth smiled widely, grateful for her approval.

"I know Parker would love it. It was pretty expensive though." Temperance frowned, deep in thought and Booth whispered the number in her ear.

"What? That's absurd Booth, that's way too much just for our honeymoon!" She was shocked at the price; it was more than entire cost of the wedding! He just shrugged.

"Depends on how long the honeymoon lasts." Frowning, Temperance poked his chest deliberately.

"What aren't you telling me?" An innocent grin met a persistent raised eyebrow. Her voice softened. "Booth… as your wife, I would like to know, why you paid so much. It's a beautiful place, perfect even, but that's a lot of money." Booth smiled and pulled his wife down across his chest.

"I _bought_ it so I can bring you back whenever I want. Parker too." Temperance regarded his chocolate brown eyes, testing his seriousness. "What? You didn't think it was a good deal? Besides, now that this land is our land, we can do something no one else can do." Temperance leaned in for a hot, fast kiss.

"What's that?" she muttered against his lips, feeling his arms come around her back in a practiced move.

"Ever have sex outdoors Bones?"

END Chapter

AN: Ok, I know some of you might be disappointed by the lack of more descriptive smut. However. I don't feel like kicking up the rating to an M, besides there are plenty of those fics out there if you're interested. This fic will stick to the heart of Booth and Brennan's bond which transcends satisfying biological urges, as Brennan would say. There will most likely be three more chapters and then finito. Ciao!


	27. Welcome Home

AN: Another day, another chapter. Thanks to everyone who has be so patient for the end of this fic and done such nice things like put this on alert, review, you know, all that good stuff. The song is by Brian Littrell and I'm only using it because there has been a severe shortage of updates on fanfic lately and I wanted to remedy that problem.

**Chapter 27 Welcome Home **

The week passed quickly, too quickly for the likes of Booth, who had hoped it would crawl by just as slowly as the preceding two weeks. But soon it was Saturday again, and they were reluctantly packing their bags, preparing to return home.

As Temperance folded her jeans, laying them atop the mounds of lingere Booth had purchased, she felt his strong arms encircle her waist.

"Hmmmm," he hummed against her hair, peeking into her suitcase, "why don't we leave some of those wedding presents here, for next time?" Temperance smiled and invited him to select some pieces to stay behind. She suppressed a lighthearted chuckle as he contemplated aloud which things he wanted to see again _soon_ and what he could live without for a few weeks.

"I'm going to miss this place," he admitted softly, tucking her lingere into a dresser drawer. "Even though we'll be back soon. I think I'll always miss this first week with my wife when it was just us." Temperance stood and drew him close.

"As much as I agree, Booth, I miss Parker, our home, our family. This kind of life… it's not us." Booth frowned.

"What do you mean, Bones?" She sighed softly as she searched for the words.

"If I wanted nothing more than sex, albeit with a single partner, I would have sailed 'off into the sunset' with Sully years ago. But I want you and a life. Parker and a puppy, a baby and a home, that's what I want Booth." Booth watched his wife's face sort through her emotions and was struck with amazement himself.

"I love you, Temperance. Anywhere, anytime, in any circumstance. I will always love you. But… I _do_ miss my son, so let's go home." And so they left, hand in hand, with just a final fleeting glance at their new mountain cabin.

BBBBB

The return trip seemed shorter somehow, despite the anticipation of settling into their home and picking up Parker for the night. Booth pulled into the driveway and asked jokingly,

"Maybe Parker can help wash _my_ car tonight. It's pretty dirty from all that dust at the cabin." Temperance smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea," Temperance agreed. "While you're at it, wash my sports car, will ya?" But as they exited the convertible, they could hear a banging noise from the backyard. Making their way up to the house, Temperance noted that several lights were on upstairs. Confused, Booth opened the front door, surprised to find it unlocked.

"Stay behind me," he ordered, pulling Temperance close even as he reached for his handgun. Slowly, gun drawn, they circled the living room, staying close to the wall. Approaching the hallway, Booth could hear someone coming down the stairs. He crouched, Temperance following suit, and Booth drew his weapon into firing position. Two people came into view.

"Dammit!" Booth shouted, quickly hitting the safety on his gun before holstering it. "What the hell are you doing, Angela? I thought someone broke into the house!" The artist, clad in a smock that was covered in bright paint, smiled an apology as she balanced Davey on a hip and simultaneously tucked her dark hair back behind her ear.

"Sorry you guys. Jack and I came over to finish up Parker's mural. The guys have really had fun this week; they should be back from the store soon." Booth and Temperance stole a glance, but the anthropologist was the first one to find her voice.

"What do you mean? Parker was with his mom this week. We're picking him up tonight." Angela's eyes widened in fear, but she was spared answering as the front door swung open.

"Daddy! Mommy!" The blonde haired boy ran to his parents, flinging himself into their shocked embrace. When Parker finally let go of Temperance's legs, Booth hoisted up him and granted him a warm hug.

"Parker, bub, what are you doing at our house? You're supposed be with Mommy Rebecca." Parker rolled his eyes, even as his father glared that formidable glare usually reserved for the FBI interrogation room.

"Daddy!" he whined, wiggling down from his father's arms, "Mommy had to work 'gain, so I stayed here with Grandpa! And we baked cookies and made waffle houses with syrup rain and power sugar snow and I roded my bike and, and-"

Now Booth was even more confused as he stood with Temperance watching his son pace. The child was obviously in a sugar high.

"And, Daddy?"

"Yes, bub."

"You said after the party and your vacation I could pick out a puppy, 'member?" Temperance smiled at her stepson now and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"That's right Parker, we're going to the SPCA tomorrow to pick one out with you." Parker frowned, pouting prettily.

"No. I don't wanna puppy anymore!" Booth was startled by his son's brattiness, but understood his parents had probably spoiled Parker all week long.

"Parker, don't talk to Dr. Bones like that, son. Where are Mema and Papa? They probably need a break…" Jack came in from the kitchen, catching the end of the conversation.

"Uh, sorry dude. Your parents left on Monday, they couldn't stay all week. Angela and I have been helping out." Temperance flashed her friends a grateful smile and Parker commanded the attention of the room once more.

"Daddy! Mommy! You hafta see Grandpa before he leaves!" Dragging them outside, Booth was astonished that the loud noises from earlier were coming from high up in Parker's tree house. His nearly finished, beautifully crafted tree house.

"Jack! This is amazing!" Temperance acknowledged, whirling to find the Hodginses had followed them outside. "Who did you get to do the work? I mean, good call Angela, not letting him use the tools, but who?" Booth stopped her inquiry by silently turning her back to the tree where, coming down the recently installed rope ladder was none other than Max Keenan.

As he neared the ground, Max's foot became tangled in the dangling ropes, causing him to fall, none to gently, on the grass.

"Grandpa! Careful Grandpa!" Parker shouted, running toward his hero and helping the man untangle. Booth could feel Temperance grasping for composure and he pulled her close.

"Move it, old man, or I'll step on you!" Russ shouted as he too descended from the tree house. With Russ' help, Parker pulled Max to his feet and the three, two of whom appeared to be overgrown children covered in wood shavings, grass stains, and red Kool-Aid mustaches, made their way to the newlyweds.

"Dad, you did all this?" Max nodded at his daughter deliberately.

"With a little help from some squints," Russ acknowledged, noting that Jack and Angela had retreated back inside.

"For my son?" she continued, tears threatening to overspill.

"For your family," Max nodded, before gathering his daughter to his chest and letting her weep. Booth took the opportunity to hoist his son up onto his shoulders and inspect the house, Russ pointing out every detail.

BBBB

It was well past dinnertime when the family finally emerged from the tree house. It had been well planned and perfectly executed by Grandpa and Uncle Russ. Temperance found her favorite addition was a small carving on one of the larger branches that supported the house. SB + TB was now a permanent part of their son's playhouse.

Back inside, the large group split up to accomplish a few important tasks. Temperance, Angela, and Russ worked in the kitchen, talking about the cabin in the woods, the magic of the wedding and, of course, how exactly to prepare the steaks and corn on the cob for dinner. Russ manned the grill while Booth and Max were helped by Parker and, to a small extent, Jack, in unloading the Mustang and putting away some of the camping supplies from the cabin.

Later, when the group lounged outside, enjoying their dinners and watching Davey laugh at Parker's fishy face, Angela announced that Parker's murals would be dry by morning. Temperance was itching to see what her friend had created but promised to let it wait. When the Hodgins had said goodnight and taken Davey home to bed, Temperance was faced with a minor dilemma in their sleeping arrangements. Parker's bed was set up in the master bedroom and while Russ and Max said they could spend one night in the downstairs guest room it wasn't an ideal arrangement for anyone.

It was quite late, while Booth was making s'mores on the small Coleman stove in the kitchen, when Temperance had a solution.

"Let's camp out," she announced as Russ flipped through their CD collection and Max and Parker were engaged in a rousing battle of wills over Go Fish.

"What?" Booth's voice carried from the kitchen, where precise calculations of chocolate to marshmallow were being done with extreme concentration.

"Come on, Dad, you said something about all our sleeping bags. We've got at least four adult and one kid's. Booth's handling s'mores and… please?"

Russ was the first to agree, followed quickly by Parke,r who wasn't sure but knew he didn't want to be left out.

"Honey," Max hedged, hating to see his daughter disappointed, "an old man's back can't take lying on the ground all night…" Booth snorted as he brought in the tray of treats from the kitchen.

"Old man, my foot. Last time you begged off on being an old man, you sucker punched me right in the-" he stopped, looking at his son carefully, "_gut_." Temperance smiled at her husband as she took a s'more, licking the chocolate off her fingers slowly.

"So you'll do it, Booth?" The FBI agent nodded, resigned to follow whatever crazy ideas got into her head.

"Whatever you want, honey." Smiling brightly, she gave him a quick kiss that was sweet and intoxicating before turning on her father.

"I guess you can just stay here, sleep on the couch by yourself," she threatened, even as she attempted to bore holes in his skull with her gaze.

"Compromise?" Max bargained, hoping for mercy.

"Let's hear it."

"We 'camp out' right where we are."

"What? In the living room?" Temperance was sure he would be losing this negotiation.

" Tempe, it's going to get below freezing tonight. You may have someone to cuddle up with but the rest of us aren't so lucky. Even in the tree house, it's going to be cold and cramped. Let me and Russ and Booth snag a few mattresses, you get the sleeping bags. We'll start up the fireplace, make some popcorn, and have a real, honest camp in."

Max was rewarded with a genuine smile from his daughter as the plans were set into motion. The night was full of stories and laughter, pillow and popcorn fights, jokes, smiles, and bonding. It was long past dark and the warmth of the fire had diminished when finally all had fallen asleep to restful peace.

END Chapter

AN: Well, I'm _very_ tempted to end the fic right there but I've got a few more surprises for y'all. Besides, I think after mentioning it so much we should see Angela's mural. Don't you? Oh, and everyone wants to know when/if Bones will get pregnant well….. _I'm not telling you!_ Oh, that reminds me, the end is near, very, very near.

BN: Reminds me of the time a few years back when we got less than an inch of snow (it wasn't _really_ snow—it doesn't really snow where I live—it was more sleet). The roads froze over and basically the entire city shut down. We were let out early from school (around 1:00), but I didn't get home until around 5:00 or so. Electricity wasn't working for _anyone_. Meaning we had to camp out in our living room, where the fireplace was. Good times…

Okay. So it's 1:45 and I've had a very fun (yet very exhausting) day, consisting of neighborhood pig pickin's, hush puppies, charades, Twister, and cake. And I'm rambling and I can't seem to get myself to shut up. This is a _very _long beta note. So it's off to sleep for me :) Hope you enjoyed and hope you'll review!!


	28. Inspire Me

AN: Jeeze! Long day at work, can I get a witness? But nothing that a bubble bath, chocolate ice cream, a chocolate lab and some Bones luvin' can't solve. The song is by Paul Carrack. Oh, and brennanmars suggested a line for this fic a _long time ago_. I loved the line, knew I wanted to use it and was kinda annoyed I had to wait this long. Thanks for the suggestion, it really did Inspire Me.

Chapter 28 Inspire Me

It was early morning; just hours after the Booth household had finally found sleep when a solid knocking at the front door woke the campers. Parker was up first, peeking out the curtain and then shouting excitedly,

"Grandpa! Grandpa! He's here, get up, get up, get up!" Running to the front door, Parker threw it open and Booth was behind him, in a mild state of shock, before the man, obviously an expected guest, could step inside.

"Good mornin'. Why Parker, you look like a week old foul just barely able to keep his eyes open, son." The farmer drawled in a light Southern accent as he smiled kindly.

"Bob, this is my Daddy." Parker peered around Booth's legs into the living room accusingly, "Grandpa, get up!" Temperance appeared, her hair mussed and her eyes sleepy with too few hours of rest.

"Parker, honey, Grandpa went to the bathroom. What's this about?" Bob smiled again at the pair that were about to be blindsided.

"Bob brought my pig, Daddy!" Parker rushed past the old farmer to find the small animal he'd picked out exploring the front yard. Bob stifled a laugh as Parker's parents stood, mouths agape, watching the pig walking on the dew drenched grass.

Russ stepped in to explain for his father, who was taking his time, hiding, in the bathroom.

"We took Parker to a petting zoo in the country and Farmer Bob had some pigs for sale. 4-H project, you know. And Parker was so excited about his puppy and Dad joked about Tempe's pig," he smiled at his sister, watching Booth squeeze her hand tight. "The next thing we know Parker has decided he doesn't want a puppy but he wants a pig instead. Dad figured at least you know how to take care of them, huh, Tempe?"

Parker rushed back to his Daddy, the small pig cradled in his arms. It was light pink, almost white, with a smattering of black markings on its belly, and very close to falling asleep in Parker's embrace. Despite all her misgivings over the pet when Temperance knelt down and felt its soft hide, a sensation so familiar, she melted. Booth recognized her struggle and followed her, kneeling in front of his son and his son's pig, asking the first question that came to his mind,

"What did you name him, Parker?" The boy shrugged, his blonde curls bouncing lightly.

"Don't know yet. I wanted to name him Wilbur and Uncle Russ said Jasper but Grandpa said to ask Dr. Bones 'cause she's real good at naming pigs…." Temperance smiled at her step-son.

"Yep, she sure is bub." Booth confirmed and the family invited Bob (and the pig by default) in to eat breakfast and decide on a name for Parker's pal. Bacon was, for this and all mornings to come, off the menu.

BBBB

Angela, Jack and Davey arrived around noon, shocked to find the adults lounging in their pajamas atop mussed sleeping bags in the living room, a pig wandering between them. Parker's fascination with his new best friend was surpassed by the surprise awaiting him upstairs. He ran for the stairs but was called back by Temperance.

"Parker, we can't just leave the pig alone downstairs. Since Grandpa and Uncle Russ haven't made that pen they promised you," a glare to the men in question, "let's tie him up on the leash outside okay?" Parker nodded and quickly swooped outside with his pet.

Upstairs Angela was waiting for Parker to join Temperance and Booth, the rest of the family patiently awaiting their turn. When everyone was present Angela smiled wide, her eyes sparkling.

"Okay, the first thing you're going to notice sweetie is that the walls are very dark; midnight blue to be exact. But I have a very good reason, namely that one excited little boy found my paints and by the time I got back from feeding Davey there were handprints all over the walls." The artist smiled at Parker who was wishing very much he could disappear into the floor.

"Parker!" Booth was shocked at his usually well behaved son. Kneeling down so they were eye level he spoke softly. "Bub, did you apologize to Angela for touching her paints without asking?" Parker nodded seriously and Angela decided to rescue him.

"We had a good talk while the handprints dried and Parker cleaned up. But, it did give me new inspiration for the space. So, without further ado, I present Parker's room!" She swung the door open into the room, allowing the family to take in the site.

They did indeed first notice that the walls were a dark blue, almost black with shades of purple covering all four walls and the ceiling. Straight ahead, on the wall with two windows overlooking the backyard, a thousand tiny stars were scattered at the top of the wall, continuing up to the ceiling and across the expanse. Angela explained that they were painted with glow-in-the-dark paint and would light up in the night, providing Parker a bit of the outdoors even when he wasn't sleeping in his tree house.

Temperance gasped when she saw the wall to the right, it was an amazing, almost 3-D, forced perspective that featured a large, familiar looking, tree and playhouse. The foreground had caricatures of each of the squints and Booth family, including the yet to be named pig outside.

"It was Jack's idea to add the insects," Angela noted, as Temperance traced a lifelike representation of a butterfly sitting on a tree branch. Booth was speechless as he watched his son take in the amazing artwork, clearly shocked that this was his room.

"Ange, it's so beautiful!" Temperance smiled at her friend, enveloping her in a tight hug.

"What's this wall about?" Booth asked, motioning to the final long wall which was covered in a dozen large rectangles of varying sizes, some overlapping, but all outlined in the same midnight blue. Angela grinned as she imagined the finished product.

"This is Parker's future wall. Every year until he's eighteen I'll come back and paint a new portrait. Maybe something special that happened that year. I'm waiting to do your six year old painting until I get a picture of you with that pig. Maybe next year it'll be you in your t-ball uniform or at space camp some year," she winked at Booth, "but when we're done you'll have a record of your childhood."

Parker, nudged by Temperance, flew into Angela's arms, hugging her tight and whispering in her ear,

"I love you Auntie Angie! You're the bestest Auntie EVER!" Booth enveloped Temperance in a warm hug and tried to imagine his father-in-law's response to such a gift.

Suddenly Angela pulled away, forgetting her Parker-inspired touch. Shutting the door to the room she revealed the door's back which had been covered nearly from top to bottom with handprints in a dozen colors. Parker giggled as he placed his hand next to his print on the bottom half of the door.

"Look, Daddy. Auntie Angie let me put my hands in all the paint, but she took the door off first. And she put her hands and Uncle Jack and Uncle Zack and Uncle Russ. Even Grandpa and Mema and Papa put their hands in the paint!" Angela smiled at Booth and Temperance slyly.

"There's room at the top for you two and room at the bottom for Davey when he's old enough not to eat paint. I thought it would go well with the quote." She motioned to the space atop the door jam which read, in Angela's flowing script:

_"Where the spirit does not work with the hand there is no art. Leonardo da Vinci"_

"I don't know what that means." Booth admitted, searching for the deeper meaning behind the quote. Damn, he always did hate poetry. Temperance smiled at her befuddled husband, rolling her eyes gently.

"I think it means that no matter how well you do something, if your spirit, your soul is not involved, there will not be beauty… success… justice…" she reached down and, with great effort, heaved the boy up into her arms. "Remember that, every time you leave this room. It's not about the good things you do. What's important is that you are a good person." Booth relieved his wife of his son.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Bones. Now, there are some people downstairs who want to see what Angela's created; let's go get them bub!"

END Chapter

AN: Thanks to friendsidol5 for chatting with me (again) as we watched Psych and I typed this chapter and for the beta work. Miss Katie is determined to finish her homework L Bad teachers, assigning homework. The pig will be named next chapter as well as the departure of our famed Brennan/Keenan criminals.

At the moment I'm verrry annoyed with my family for being presumptious little leeches. Thanks to all my reviewers for making me smile.


	29. Hello, Goodbye

AN: Well, as usual, I made some huge story line changes last minute and found myself with a chapter to fill. I despise reading fics that have author described 'filler chapters' though since if it doesn't move along the plot and provide some drama the chapter should be cut. A good writer is nothing if not a good editor. So. That said, I hope you enjoy this last chapter. There will be a chapter 30 that operates somewhat like an epilogue but you'll understand when you read it. Why not end the story with that chapter? Blame my OCD and love for even chaptered fics. I'm strange, this should be news to no one. Song title is by the Beatles.

Chapter 29 Hello, Goodbye

It was late on Sunday when Russ and Max were preparing to leave for parts unknown. The pig pen was complete and the newly named Pinky was enjoying his new home. Parker had finally returned to Rebecca who was overjoyed to be back from her business trip. Just four remained. Max was in the kitchen watching Booth baking Temperance macaroni and cheese for dinner.

"Comfort food." He explained to Max. The older man regarded his new son-in-law with interest but before he could question the agent's perception of Temperance's mood Russ interrupted them.

"Booth, have you seen Tempe? I want to say good-bye before dinner." Booth frowned even as he grated the cheese.

"She's not upstairs? My guess would be outside, maybe she went for a walk." Russ nodded and moved outside just in time to hear Max ask,

"So, Booth, what are your plans for…."

Russ drew his jacket a bit closer, chilled as the night had grown cold. He moved about the yard, finding the pink hydrangeas that were his mother's favorite. He could still smell that last bouqet dad brought home, it was a Thanksgiving arrangement that mom refused to throw out. He inhaled the sweet fragrance and could see their old house, their last Christmas tree… the tail lights disappearing around the corner, never to return.

Hanging his head, Russ fought back the flood of emotions. He was just nineteen, a child still, just barely out of high school with no idea how to survive on his own, let alone take care of his younger brilliant sister. _Marco… _he smiled at the memory, the sight in his mind's eye of her auburn head of wild curls jerking up, finding him with just that one word. _Polo…_ she would whisper back with just the hint of a smile. Russ turned in the garden, _where would she go?_ He found his answer in the middle of the yard.

Climbing up the ladder, now secured to the ground, Russ groaned as he heaved himself into the tree house.

"Aren't you going to help me?" he asked, drawing a soft smile from Temperance as she sat in the far corner, hugging her knees to her chest. She shook her head teasingly before extending a hand. Russ grapped it with his own rough palm and she hauled his ass onto the platform her husband had built so they were both hidden from the world below.

"You did a great job on the hideaway, Russ. Thank you…" Russ held up a hand to quiet her as he caught his breath and stretched out on the rough floor.

"That's not why you're up here, Tempe." They paused for a heartbeat, neither willing to give in just yet. "We're leaving tonight, sis, but we'll be back."

"I know." Temperance whispered against her knees which were again resting near her chest.

"I love you and I'm so happy you have Booth and Parker. He's a good kid, takes after his father."

"I know." Russ sighed before rotating so he was sitting next to her, effectively trapping his sister next to the wall.

"I know I don't deserve you as a kid sister. I don't deserve a second or a third chance but I really want to know what's bothering you because I think I might have hurt you and that's the last thing I want to do. Please? You used to tell me everything…. Marco…" the last plea for their lost connection to be renewed was almost inaudible. Temperance let out a shuddering sigh and wiped at her eyes.

"Besides, I think if we go inside and you're crying your husband might deck me." Temperance laughed lightly now, nodding her agreement.

"I think I'm sad…. And a little afraid." Russ put his arm around her shoulder, promising himself he wouldn't let go and asked gently,

"Tell me more…."

BBBBB

Inside Booth was livid. He stared at Max, wondering if the man missed the rather large knife he was currently wielding.

"That's none of your damn business!" He finally spat out, lowering the knife deliberately and wiping his hands on the nearest towel.

"You're the one who wanted my involvement with your son, Booth. I assume the offer is open for future grandchildren. Just wanting to know when to anticipate…." Max stopped abruptly as he ducked to avoid the swinging fist.

"Woah, Booth. Chill out, it's a common question for newlyweds, you better get used to answering it." Booth clenched his fists, praying that Russ and Temperance were on a long walk so he could finish this with Max now.

"I don't give a damn who else knows if Temperance and I want more children. But _you, _you have _no right_." Max had backed into the kitchen table and now sat on the bench, growing more confused with every moment.

"Excuse my presumption, Booth, but what is this about? If you and my daughter want to say when and where and how I can be involved in your lives I guess you can do that but I've never been good at following the rules, _Agent Booth._" Booth glared at the older man and sat down at the table across from him.

"Max, I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully. You abandoned your daughter when she was just a child. I see Parker, I watch him growing up and I could _never_ leave him like you left Bones. _Never._"

"You'd be surprised what you would do for your family." Max admitted softly.

"_Never._ It's my job to protect Bones, even from you, and to protect my son and don't think for a second that you will ever see either of them again if you pull something like this again." Sensing some lingering confusion at the extent of his anger, Booth decided to trust Max Keenan, just a little bit.

"I know that you think you sent a message, burning those men on the pole, sticking a coin in their mouths, you told people to leave her alone, people who might hurt her. But it's not your place anymore. Four years ago… we had just been partners a few months when a case involved a D.C. gang. They weren't ultimately responsible for the murder we solved but Bones, she pissed off the wrong person during an interrogation. This man put a hit out on her." Booth watched with satisfaction as Max reacted, his pupils widening and his breathing quickening as he took in the information.

"I was late, meeting your daughter, because I hunted down a gang leader, hauled him in an alley in broad daylight, put my gun in his mouth and told him I would waste him if anything _ever_ happened to her. It's not your place anymore." He reiterated, finding satisfaction in claiming responsibility, sole responsibility, for the woman he loved.

BBBBB

"I don't know, Russ. It's like you and Dad are off together all the time, almost as if you get a second chance knowing him. And… and I'm left here, with Mom, with nothing but bones."

"But you know bones, Temperance, and just because Mom is gone doesn't mean you can't learn anything from her." Temperance stared at her brother incredulously.

"We did learn about her, how she died, what movies she went to, but there's nothing more… she's gone, her bones buried." Temperance snorted at the irony, "Booth even drags me to the cemetary and makes me talk to her. She's dead. She can't hear me and I don't see the point. How can she talk back when she's dead?"

"She left you a tape, didn't she? And I know that Dad has another one, he wanted to give it to you last Saturday like she requested but Booth wouldn't let him upset you on your wedding day." Now the tears which had threatened to come spilled freely and Temperance leaned against her brother as she cried softly.

"Really? And you…" Russ shook his head,

"Mom never left me tapes, just for you, Tempe. Now, what could you possibly be afraid of?"

BBBB

"Booth, do you want more children?" Max asked, leaning away from the man's reach just slightly.

"Of course, who wouldn't want children with Temperance? She's fantastic with Parker, so smart and caring. But this isn't about me. It's never been about me. Our relationship, our marriage, is about us, deciding things together. I'm not the one who would try and carry a child for nine months, who would take time away from work, she would." Max listened to the excuses and caught one very important word.

"Try?"

"What?"

"You said 'try'," Max reiterated, "have you tried before?" Booth balked, annoyed at giving away a secret Temperance hid for so long so foolishly.

"What we want, really want, is to be a family. We promised to love each other, take care of our family above all else. That will extend to any children we share, including Parker." Booth answered honestly. "That's all that matters, that we stay together and take care of our children." Max nodded once, then again, satisfied with Booth's response.

BBBBB

Temperance refused to answer the question Russ posed. But, trapped in the tree house with Russ, she had limited options. He tried a new tactic.

"Do you know how much I hated myself when Mom and Dad disappeared?" The shock on his sister's face gave Russ the courage to continue.

"It's true. I felt like a fool for never learning anything more from Dad than how to fix cars, hated myself for stopping Mom from hugging me like she always wanted to do…. hated that I failed you in so many ways."

"Russ…"

"I want you to know, please," Russ watched her blue eyes glisten as he stared, "Parker is nothing like me. _I_ screwed up, me. Parker is such a good kid, Rebecca and Booth have raised a good kid and I think you've had a hand in that too. Parker's gonna be a great older brother. I know it." Temperance fairly sobbed now, clinging to Russ, the familiar smell of his leather jacket flooding her senses with memories. Russ held back his tears as he faced his past, his failures. Rubbing her back with soothing strokes Russ thought with pride, _at least I'm here now._

"You are a great older brother." Temperance finally said, when she'd regained her voice. "The best. It wasn't your fault, none of it. I love you."

"I love you too." And it was Temperance's turn to comfort her sibling as her forgiveness broke down the last of his emotional barriers. Glancing up at the tree house around them she found, on a high branch a single word she knew Russ had carved in the bark.

_Marco._

END Chapter

AN: Whew. It's amazing how much I can write when I'm avoiding real work, lol. Okay, that was written in one sitting with a little help from my friend Jose and the endless entertainment value of a drink umbrella. Katie is super busy with school again but I wanted to post the end of this story before Bones Season 3 begins tonight. Final chapter up soon. Ciao.


	30. Stay

AN: Song title inspired by the Dave Matthews Band. I know I haven't said this in awhile but I don't own any music nor Bones. But if Hart Hanson is interested... I've got a fiver with your name on it :)

Chapter 30 Stay

The Monday after Booth and Temperance returned from their honeymoon was busy, as could be expected. Temperance spent the day with Zack reviewing their latest cases including three identifications from 'limbo'. As she was increasingly impressed with his thorough handling of the cases, Temperance assigned him to the new FBI case while she caught up on her paperwork. Booth, however, was not excited to be in the field without his wife and found it more difficult to avoid talking with Zack as the young doctor examined the remains and arranged for transport back to the Jeffersonian.

It was nearing midnight when Booth returned from the Hoover Building to find Zack in the middle of a skull reconstruction and Temperance half asleep at her desk. Wordlessly, he handed over her jacket and collected her bags before leading her to the car. The ride home was quiet and by the time the SUV pulled into the driveway the anthrolopologist was asleep. She managed to make it upstairs but collapsed into bed fully dressed while Booth unloaded the car and then undressed her gently. Worried, Booth fell into a restless sleep of his own.

BBBB

Booth awoke suddenly, the blaring red face of the alarm clock alerting him to the time. 4:58AM. _Too damn early, who in their right mind?_ Booth stopped as Temperance emerged from the en suite bathroom, dressed for work and busy scribbling him a note.

"Bones..." She jumped at his voice in the dark and turned, defiance in her eyes.

"I'm going in early Booth. I need to catch up on my email and get back to my editor before catching up on the case with Zack and-" Booth cut her off before she could talk herself into staying late too.

"Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" He asked innocently, holding out his hand to her. Temperance dropped her eyes and stepped forward quickly, determined to make it to the office by 5:30. But right before their lips met, in what would have been a quick smooch, Booth threw his arm around her waist, pulling her back into bed and trapping her beneath him.

"Booth!" She squirmed in his reach, knowing his intent. Ignoring her protests, Booth proceeded to kiss her long and hard until her attention was more appropriately focused. When they parted, she panted frantically.

"I love you... now, please let me up!" Booth laughed and nuzzled her neck playfully.

"Nope."

"Booth, I will not be held prisoner in my own bed. Let me go!" Booth shifted on the bed so his head was resting on her chest, hearing her heart beat never failed to soothe him.

"Temperance, it is unhealthy and impossible to get caught up in just a few days. Relax, ease back into work and trust your team. Zack was... well, Zack was great yesterday. As thorough as you would have been, competent in every regard and just as socially inept- OW!" He stopped to rub the back of his head where her hand had landed. Booth tilted his head so he was watching her face, as if he were an oversized puppy pinning his mistress down in play.

"I saw... yesterday... on your desk, printouts on fertility treatments, tips on getting pregnant... a lot of research, honey." Temperance winced and reminded herself to put those away when, or if, she got to the office that morning. Booth stretched to kiss her nose and Temperance rolled her eyes even as she tried to roll him off of her.

"I love you and still want a baby with you. But just like all this paperwork, it might not happen right away and that's fine. I don't want you to get hurt..." Booth did move now, sitting up beside her with his legs crossed. His head was in his hands as he sought to find the words at this ungodly hour. Temperance, to her benefit, did not flee but instead turned on her side to watch him think. After a few minutes, the clock mocking her at 5:07AM, she tugged him down so he was lying next to her again.

"What is it, Booth?" Her voice quiet in the dark room yet compassionate.

"I don't want you devestated every month if you don't get pregnant. I do hope you can conceive and we'll have a healthy baby but this can't become our entire relationship." He sighed, willing her to understand. "I don't want sex to be a chore or you to feel pressure to get pregnant to make yourself, or even me, happy. I just want you." Temperance leaned in now, kissing her husband convincingly, removing his fears and reassuring him with that one gesture. "Stay with me?" He asked, his voice hopeful. Temperance shook her head, wishing she could relax again, curl up with him for an hour.

"I really do want to get in early, Booth," he turned on his back, regarding the ceiling seriously, "because," she continued, "I want to have dinner with my amazing husband tonight." Brown eyes met blue and Temperance decided, then and there, she loved making him happy, surprising him with these small but all important gestures.

"Deal." Booth promised, releasing her finally and snuggling back under the warm covers, intent on another hour of rest. Temperance watched him as she tugged on her boots and swept her hair back with a smile.

"Bye Booth," she called over her shoulder as she left their room, "love you." Somewhere, as he was succombing once again to dream, Booth was warmed by her words.

END Chapter

AN: I know it's short and has not been beta-ed. But I don't want you to think I've forgotten this story. I've got one more chapter to write and then I'll post the epilogue. Thanks for sticking with me.


	31. She Works Hard for the Money

AN: If it's not totally apparent, as much as I love writing fluff, I really miss writing about Bones cases. Hope you enjoy this much longer chapter. Song title by Donna Summer.

Chapter 31 She Works Hard for the Money

To Zack's untrained eye, Agent Booth was more jumpy than usual today. When the young doctor accompanied the FBI agent to observe the physical capabilities of the men who found the body and determine if either was a match to the killer's height, weight and left side weakness, Booth seemed on edge.

Meanwhile, back in the lab, Temperance had succeeded in securing her _private_ research and notes and was now working on reviewing the case notes that had compiled during her absence.

_I can't believe Cam, or even Dr. Goodman, had time to read all these reports... _She shook her head in frustration as she signed off on a requisition request from Dr. Hodgins, noting the experiments performed during her honeymoon had a negative impact on the lab's only test incinerator. _Oh well, it's your money, _she thought with a grin as she imagined the deduction to the Jeffersonian's "Laboratory Capital Asset Improvement Fund" that she knew Jack personally funded each year. _Dangerous, destructive experimentation, funded by the Cantilever group? A conspiracy if I ever heard of one._

Lunch time brought Angela and Davey to the anthropologist's office where the women sat chatting whilst Davey sat entranced by the beads of his mother's long necklace.

"I don't know how you have time, Ang." Temperance mused, watching the artist balance, quite effectively, a husband, newborn and work.

"Sweetie, lots of people handle motherhood. Very few have managed to survive foster care to graduate high school and college, earn a doctorate, and become a world-class anthropologist and then best selling fiction author. Being a mom? Easy as pie." Temperance rolled her eyes playfully.

"All that school, internships, working in the field, that wasn't easy but it didn't seem difficult either." Angela smiled, shifting Davey so he would release the death grip he currently had on her necklace. Temperance handed the baby a soft toy which went immediately to his mouth to be coated in a fine layer of drool.

"You were motivated, Bren. You knew the pain of not knowing what happened to your parents so you were motivated to help others through their situations. Everything you did was because you care about people. It's the same when you're a mom except you do what you do because you love this child that is a part of yourself, a part of Jack..." Temperance nudged her best friend.

"Booth? A part of Booth, Ange." The artist grinned.

"Sure, whatever, Booth then." Temperance turned serious again.

"But what if I can't get motivated? What if I resent not being able to work in the field or leaving the lab for doctor's appointments during an important case? What if my work is more motivating than my child?"

"Wow, Sweetie, you've really thought about this, haven't you?" Temperance nodded and sniffled, holding back the flood of tears that pressed against her eyelids. "Okay, first of all you convinced Booth to _not_ have sex, which tells me you pretty much get whatever you want when you set your mind to it, even when it comes to Mr. Stubborn himself. Second, you're not going to be pregnant forever. And you won't be out of the field forever. It would be as if you didn't marry Booth because the honeymoon would mean you couldn't work." Temperance eyed her friend skeptically, wondering if her obviously flawed logic was a trick. "You went on your honeymoon and I hope you made up for lost time, _if you know what I mean,_ but you still came back to work. And you will after the baby, no one is going to stop you."

"Ange, I can't... I just _won't_ put a child in the position I was in to... not have a mother around." Angela took this opportunity to pass Davey to her friend and retrieve the tissue from the coffee table. Temperance cuddled with Davey until he was almost asleep and Angela watched her wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"What are you thinking, Bren? What are you worrying about?" Temperance sighed, leaning back on the sofa thoughtfully.

"I don't know." Angela softened and decided to give Temperance a break.

"Then I suggest you talk to your husband and figure it out. Before," she added hastily, "he knocks you up." And the artist swept out of the office in a blur, intent on finding her own husband, while Temperance sat, slack jawed, holding her godson and contemplating her dilemma.

BBBBBBB

"Agent Booth is there something wrong?" Zack managed to say, sounding more confident than he felt.

"No! What? No, nothing's wrong." He paused and peered over his glasses at the kid sitting in Temperance's seat. "Why?"

"Because you just passed our exit and-" Zack did not have a chance to finish as Booth cursed and navigated the SUV into the exit lane for the following street.

"Are you sure..." Booth cut off Zack's inquiry with a glare and shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Everything's fine, Zack. Every. Thing. Is. Fine." He gritted out in a fit of frustration. Zack shrugged, turning his attention back to the case file and noted the victim's toxicology report with interest.

BBBBB

The next few days had everyone on edge as Zack worked furiously to work independently on his first FBI case without Dr. Brennan who was, unfortunately, still buried in paperwork. It was late on Friday when Zack finally caved having yet to identify the victim, calling in his former mentor and current boss to consult on an anomaly he could not explain.

"I know the reconstruction was correct, Dr. Brennan, but this surgical marking is unlike any I've ever seen. It seems to be an older wound but there are fresh markings on the bone. Maybe if we identify the surgical procedure it will narrow down the number of possible matches." Temperance looked up from the skull at her protégé.

"How many hits did Booth get off Angela's sketch?" The artist herself walked on the platform with a swipe of her key card looking exhausted.

"359 matches nationwide of missing males that could match the height weight and general physical description." Temperance frowned as she adjusted the magnification screen that projected the image of the skull.

"Why nationwide? If we limit to the region, say 200 miles, it should-" Angela slumped in her chair and cut in impatiently.

"The body was just 100 yards from the bus station; he could have come from anywhere." But Temperance wasn't listening as she examined, ever so closely, the marks left on the bone, wondering what instrument would have made such an impact and for what purpose.

"Separation surgery." She finally concluded, holding the skull up in awe. Zack thought for a moment before noting the grafting site on the pelvic crest.

"Craniophagus?" He asked, moving to the computer to narrow the search.

"Can somebody tell me what the hell you squints are talking about?" Booth inserted, as he scanned himself onto the platform.

"Less than a third of survivors are male.." Temperance continued, ignoring him completely.

"And only two percent are craniophagus with surgical options few and well documented."

"Hellllooooooooo? Squints!" Booth fairly whined as he was, once again, left out of the loop.

"We should have a match in just a minute..." Zack trailed off, mesmerized as he stared at the young man's face, an uncanny match for Angela's sketch.

"Damn, I'm good!" The artist claimed before she plodded back to her office for a much needed and well deserved nap.

"Bones!" Finally Temperance gave in and turned to her husband.

"Jeffrey Davidson," she read from the screen, "was a twin."

"You can tell that from his bones?"

"Yes. He was a conjoined twin, less than thirty percent of conjoined twins are male. In Jeffrey's case, they were conjoined at the skull."

"And only two percent of cases are craniophagus with fewer resulting in surgical separation." Zack inserted helpfully, noting Booth's confused expression.

She picked up the bones to show him. "He had separation surgery, probably when he was quite young. Grafts were used to replace the missing bone. Additional grafting may have been required during follow up surgeries. Booth, his x-rays will be on file, we'll have a visual match soon."

Booth grinned, wishing he could steak a kiss from the brilliant doctor.

"Surgeries completed by a Dr. Haylen in Arlington, the most recent 18 months ago... Agent Booth?" Zack called from the computer.

"What is it?" Temperance asked, before Booth had the chance.

"He was reported missing three months ago... by Daniel Davidson. Wasn't he...?"

"The bus station maintenance yard supervisor. Damn, I had a bad feeling about him!" Booth pulled out his phone and was soon dialing Cullen.

"Would that be a gut feeling, Booth?" Temperance teased as she replaced the bones, noting the victim's name atop the report.

END Chapter

AN: I know this chapter seems totally random and out of order for the fic. However, things will make sense in the next chapter, the final chapter, I promise.


	32. In the End

AN: Four months worth of spare time resulted in 100 chapters... over 131,000 hits... 116,000+ words... over 1,270 reviews... 140 people on alert...on 65 favorites lists for these two stories plus countless new friends. Simply amazing. Thank you all so very much for your continued support. We've reached the end, I hope you enjoy. Chapter title inspired by the Linkin Park song of the same name.

Chapter 32 In the End

Friday night the team working late to apprehend the suspect and bring him in for questioning. Temperance watched her husband interrogate the man who'd killed his nephew from behind the glass, beaming with pride. Faced with the physical evidence, presented by an extremely nervous Zack, Mr. Davidson confessed to the crime.

It was early Saturday morning when the Booths' returned home, thankful that Parker wouldn't be coming until Sunday. This time Temperance managed to make it upstairs and into her pajamas before falling into a deep and uninterrupted sleep.

"Bones... Bones... Mrs. Brennan..." Booth's deep and sexy voice stirred Temperance from a lovely dream. She was a bit annoyed until she remembered the rings on her hand and the dream she was living was better than any in her imagination. And the doctor had a vivid imagination.

"Good morning." She smiled up at her husband, finding him smirking over her, his hair discheveled and his unshaven face rough against her hand. Booth dipped down for a lingering kiss, one which soon ignited a passion in them both that could not be ignored.

_What a way to start the day!_ Booth thought with a smile as he came back to earth, startled to find Temperance still wrapped around him and holding on, quite possesively. Glancing at the clock he found it was nearly noon and they still had the reports and paperwork to finish on the Davidson case before considering it closed.

But, Booth soon found, Temperance refused to leave the bed.

"Stay here." She ordered, in a tone that was not to be taken anything but seriously.

"Gladly," he promised, returning to her soft embrace, "but I figured we would be working today... why aren't we working today?" His desire to enjoy her abrupt change in mood was mitigated by his curiousity.

"Because the bones told me something yesterday." Temperance muttered against his bare chest where she rested. Booth tilted her face up, his hand on her chin and asked,

"What, Temperance, what did they tell you?" Gazing into his eyes she smiled a genuine smile.

"That we're a team. All of us. Zack wanted help on the bones, understanding the surgical markings on the cranium. We wouldn't have solved the case if we didn't work as a team. Angela and Jack are managing with Davey because they have a team. No one is in it alone."

"And when we work together, we succeed." Booth finished as he pulled her closer. Temperance resisted, but just briefly.

"It's not just the cases, Booth. I was worried, about the baby. But I talked with Angela... well, she forced me to talk to her... and then we solved the case and, if we're a team, you and me and everyone, then I think we can handle this baby thing."

"I'm so proud of you." Booth stated, planting a kiss atop her mussed auburn curls. Temperance drifted back to sleep, the image of her and Booth in bed, holding a baby together, their baby, playing in her mind. Unconsciously, her hand, covered by Booth's, drifted to her stomach where she gently rubbed the flesh there.

_A baby's gestation period is forty weeks... nine months of nurturing a child in the closest bond two human beings can ever share... maybe... just maybe I'll get that chance._

Booth felt the hot tears run down his cheek and wet his wife's hair as he watched her drift back to sleep, a smile on her face as she imagined the future.

Epilogue...

Exactly fifty weeks later Temperance and Seeley were lounging on the comfy couch in their living room. Parker was with Rebecca for the weekend and their first anniversary dinner had been a smashing success. Booth lounged, his feet on the coffee table, and loosened his tie, tossing it on the armrest before leaning down to kiss Temperance who was currently lying with her head in his lap.

"Ummmm," he murmered against her lips, "bad dress." Temperance frowned, pushing him away and smoothing down the wrinkles in her slinky silver gown that clung to her body in all the right places.

"That's not what you said earlier," she mock pouted, recalling his look of utter admiration and devotion when she'd come downstairs earlier.

"Hmmmm, that was for dinner," Booth ran his hand over the smooth fabric, "now it's in the way. Bad dress, very bad." He smiled sexily as Temperance pulled him down for a lingering kiss.

BBB

Later, when the dress had been punished, thrown in the corner and abandoned, the no-so-newlyweds lie tangled together on the sofa, covered with a single throw blanket.

"Movie?" Temperance asked, hopefully. Booth smiled down at her and reached for the remote.

"The usual?"

"Please."

Ever since Graham had presented the couple with their official wedding DVD three months after the ceremony it had become their custom to relive the day and try to recreate, with some degree of variability, the wedding night.

Booth pressed 'PLAY' and his own smiling face greeted him.

"_Can't stop thinking about your love!!! Oh yeah… Can't believe I could think she would follow me everywhere I go…."_

Booth growled at the familiar intro and rolled his eyes.

"I still can't believe they caught that on tape. When I find out the traitor, he's going down." Temperance giggled as she watched her husband dance around their room in his boxers singing along with the radio as he dressed for their wedding. Apparently Booth had never noticed whomever held the video came was only knee high.

The background music began softly as Angela captured the bride making fishy faces in the mirror of their bachelorette party suite.

"_pffffffffffffffff, ah ah ah, blllllllllllllll."_ Booth never failed to laugh watching Temperance warm up, in her own unique way, for a big speech, none bigger than her beautiful vows. In the next frame Graham captured the arrival of their guests, many waving enthusiastically to the camera man. It was obvious which ones didn't get out the museum very often.

Soon Booth, Parker and Jack filed in the garden after the priest, all looking very handsome in their suits and silly in their matching aviator sunglasses in varying hues. Booth grinned and did a short jig at the alter before tucking the glasses into his suit pocket just before the music started. Temperance smiled and her husband's obvious excitement and was thankful that her moment with Max had been kept off camera.

As Zack started down the aisle, Temperance giggled at his disgruntled look.

"I never asked why he carried that bouquet." She mused. Booth grinned and tugged her closer against his chest confessing,

"Angela gave it to him as a joke, apparently Zack was still a little hungover and didn't realize you never said anything about flowers. But Ange won $100 from Jack for pulling it off." Their laughter mixed in the dark room as the artist herself floated down the aisle and she winked inconspicously at her husband.

Soon the screen showed the couch lovers standing together, exchanging beautiful words and promises at the alter. As she was in the habit of doing, Temperance reached for Booth's left hand, holding it with her own, their rings hitting noiselessly.

They relived the moments of their day silently. The speeches from Angela and Parker, dancing and sharing more than a few kisses and the noisy insistance of their guests. When the feature came to a close with a shot of the Mustang pulling out amist the rain of birdseed and good cheer, a kiss to rival any captured on camera was being recreated live.

BBB

"I didn't know Graham created a whole disc," Temperance mused, navigating the menu and clicking on the yet unseen feature titled 'wishes'. Settling back into Booth's arms she wondered what wishes they would see or hear.

The first person to appear on the screen was none other than Max Keenan. Temperance gasped and Booth rested his head on his wife's shoulder.

"_Hi honey. Well, what can I say? It's your wedding day and your mom and I are so very proud of you. You are a beautiful and accomplished and I love you so much. Booth, I meant what I said earlier. Take care of her, especially when she doesn't think she needs it."_ The frame ended, switching to a shot of Temperance and Max amist the throng of guests, sharing an identical smile as they danced.

Booth's parents were next, shots of the couple dancing together, with Parker and then Booth and his mother sharing a slow dance. Finally they appeared on screen together, smiling and waving at the camera.

"_Son_," John Booth began, "_you've done really well for yourself. Temperance is a lovely woman, don't ever let her go_." Booth smiled and hugged her closer,

"Never."

"_Oh, stop that, honey,"_ Mary swatted her husband playfully, "_they're going to be together forever. Now, sweetie you take care of my little boy, and Parker too! You enjoy the honeymoon and don't worry about a thing, just giving us more grandbabies to love!"_

Temperance sighed, "your mother is so sweet but could we have just one conversation that doesn't center around off-spring?" Booth tickled her side.

"Unlikely."

"Oh. Okay."

Zack was next, nursing a cocktail that was almost as red as his cheeks as he stumbled through his congratulations and remembered to tell Temperance that he "_wouldn't burn down the Jegg- Jefg- Jeff-is-onius while you're gone_."

"Sure inspires a lot of faith, that squint." Temperance elbowed Booth's gut, strategically placed right behind her and he grunted.

When Parker came on screen he looked exhausted, apparently the unlimited cake was no match for the whirlwind day but he gave his cheers.

"_Hiya Daddy and Mommy! I hope you're a having fun camping and Daddy brings back a bunch of fish an no-a-one gets a eated by a bear! I wuv you and Mema and Papa and Auntie Angela and Uncle Jack and Zack too!"_ He leaned into the camera, in almost a secretive tone, "_And I'm a glad that Mommy's Daddy could come, even though he lives far away, I knew the 'vitation would work! Bye!" _Booth smiled at his son's innocence, Temperance laughed at the shot of him sleeping curled up on a chair.

Booth and Temperance lay there for a long time, watching their friends, some drunk and others just odd, send their congratulations to the couple. Finally Angela appeared on screen, wiping tears from her eyes.

"_Oh **sweetie**! I'm just so happy, you have Booth and I have Hodgins, you have Parker and we've got Davey. Oh man, we are so outnumbered here! We need some more girls. No pressure though, you just rode off into the sunset with your knight in shining FBI body armour on a white stallion. I love you both so much! Be happy, just be happy together every day."_ The final scenes were of the wedding party smiling and laughing, snapshots of their formal photos decorating the screen in a collage of memories.

Temperance turned to face her husband.

"Are you happy?" she asked, her disposition serious.

"More every day. I don't know if you've heard," his eyes glanced around conspiratorally, "but I'm having a love affair with _Temperance Brennan._" He whispered, before capturing her lips in a seering kiss.

"You?" he asked breathlessly when the need for air became dire.

"I've determined," she kissed him softly, "that our love," another kiss, "is simply and unrefutably," kiss, "unquenchable."

END STORY

AN: Okay, so the main question most folks have is why, after so much pressure for the 'two weeks' wait so they could get pregnant, I didn't discuss if Brennan actually got pregnant. I really liked writing this story since it centered around the tests and trials of a wedding. Plus it helped me to decide, shall the opportunity ever present himself, to elope straight to Vegas.

Maybe someday I'll come back and pick up where I left off with Bones and Booth and the baby storyline but no promises. A huge thanks to Katie and Melissa for all their wonderful suggestions and beta work, couldn't have done it without you gals! And, as always, thanks to everyone who read and then took the time to review.


End file.
